The Life and Times
by mirror alchemist
Summary: Ami Satomora joins the Guardians through unexpected circumstances. From trainee to veteran and beyond, Ami combats the threats of Gurhal all the while growing into her own being. (Contains mild OC/Canon teasing. Reviews are always appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

Poo summary is poo

Ohai, I thought I was done with posting fics here. But after some pushing from friends I decided to post back on here. This is slightly different from the version I post on Deviantart. But there shouldn't be too many changes.

I do not own Phantasy Star or anything deemed canon in the series. That belongs to Sega. All I own is the Player Character, Ami Satomora and some non-story mode characters. Player characters that don't belong to me belong to their respective persons, when noted.

This story assumes you at least know the plot of the Gurhal-based Phantasy Star games and unmarked spoilers are within. Read at your own risk.

Now that the technical stuff if out of the way, enjoy~

* * *

**Early Years**

My father and I, never really got along well. From an early age, he was constantly working at the expense of not seeing us. I don't have many memories of my childhood with him in it. I despised him. So many moments in which we all could have shared as a family, he missed. I stopped getting my hopes up of him coming home when I was seven. My mother, bless her. She tried to make me think differently.

In an attempt to, she turned me to piano.

Even though I was lacking social aspects, I was still a bit boyish at heart. Since my father was never around, I took the responsibility to do most of the male roles in the house. The idea of piano came from the aspect that my mother wanted me to learn something "lady-like". We thought through all aspects. Baking was a no from the start.

Don't get me wrong, I can cook. Food to eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But I can not make pastries or sweets to save my life. Some might consider that a weapon in itself.

Considering that, we decided on arts. I can't do visual arts that well. So I turned to the performing arts. My timidness ruled out drama. So music was the only other choice. I had decided to try and learn piano. Piano music always seemed to calm my nerves.

It seemed right to learn it.

The early years of my academic life, was interesting. To say the least. Everyone was intrigued with the Human with vivid blue eyes and hair. With intrigue, came ridicule. It became easy with my timid nature for it to continue.

But I never told my mother. No, she remained hopeful that my father would be home to complete the family she wanted. I didn't want to worry her over this. It would be hard to explain that in some fact, it was Father's fault for the way I am. He wasn't there to help keep her strong. I have to take that responsibility.

Looking back on it now, I was stupid. Socially awkward or not, I should have punched a few people.

I never had many friends. I was deemed as "that quiet weird kid" when I was in school. I was alright with that too. I never really had much time for friends when I was younger. Helping Mother around the house and practicing piano.

Don't misunderstand. I never had _many _friends. Not any.

Kiri Hikari and I were in the same class together in sixth grade. She was one of the few who really liked who I was. In a way, I admired her. She wasn't popular, no. But she had that personality that brings everyone together. It was also her who suggested I grow my hair. When I was younger, I insisted my hair be kept short. When it had gotten long, kids started pulling on it.

_"You don't look mean when you keep it long."_

Did I really look mean?

I thought about that for a while.

Sure, I wasn't the easiest to be around, but I didn't think I was mean-looking.  
I mean, I was only 13.

My mother was ecstatic when she found out Kiri and I became friends. I have to give my mother credit. She was a lot more perceptive than I thought. But then again, she is a mom. When talking about it a few years later, she said she had a feeling she knew what was going on. But she was never worried.

_"Because I have faith that you would work things out on your own. You may not like to hear it, but you have your father's determination."_

* * *

Read and review? Excuse me while I get back into the hang of this


	2. Chapter 2

****Thank you everyone who has read the first chapter. It means a lot that people are taking the time out to at least glance at this. I'm editing the other chapters as we speak so hopefully uploading will be consistent

Enjoy~

* * *

**A Teenager is Still a Teenager Even in the Face of Death**

Until my freshman year in high school, I was always known as "Ami Satomora-Tusakanova". Once I began to enter high school, Mother gave me a choice to keep my name as it is. Or go by her maiden name, or my father's name. I quickly chose Satomora. I refused to be known as my father's child. As the years went on, my discontent with my father became hatred for him. By then he got commissioned to go work with a private company in Parum. The contact between us was very limited. A few phone calls here and there. Nothing more.

Interesting story. I once said something spiteful about my father. I can't quite remember what it was. But my mother, for the first time as I can remember, had yelled at me for that. I had never seen my mother so angry, yet so heartbroken over what her own child said about her father. From that moment on, I promised to not be the cause of her feeling like that. She really loved him, I shouldn't make it harder on her. I learned then there are times you have to swallow your own feelings for the sake of another.

One huge misconception about me, my first crush was _most certainly not_ Hyuga Ryght. Not one bit.

I can't remember his name now. But it started when I was a junior in high school. He was a senior. I was his substitute in piano performances. By then, my skills had advanced. He was a bit soft spoken, but had a strong sense of intellect in what he said. What I remembered most about him, was that he reminded me of the sun. He simply radiated a calm sense when being around. And I fell in love with that. He was kind, helping me on pieces I had trouble on. I had considered confessing. But I had realized too soon that my feeling won't be reciprocated.

He had told me that he was in an arranged marriage. Honestly, who did arrange marriages anymore? Well I learned that some of those who firmly believed in the Neudaiz cultures still practiced it. But really?

Maybe it was then I started to realize I was pretty unlucky when it came to guys.

I cried for days when I heard that. It was then I became closer with Mom. It did us good. She still had hope that we could make our family work. But she didn't mention Father around me so much. I became stronger emotionally. Stronger to the fault that I have trouble expressing it without making it seem like I stammer. It was also then I decided that I don't need another person to make me feel happy. I had my mom and my friends, what little I had anyway. I didn't need anyone else.

I didn't know that half of that would have been taken away from me so abruptly.

The day my mother was killed by the invasion of the Seed still makes me question to this day. We went to visit Father in Parum. It was rare we get to see him considering his hectic schedule. It just so happened it was the same day that the Seed fell in Parum. I was trying to find her. And I did. And a Seed-form.

_"You know I love you right Ami?"_

_"Yeah of course I do."_

_"Forgive Shion, he always had your best interests at heart."_

_"Mom, why are you-"_

That was one of the last times I saw her alive.

Back then, it was hard to recall the specific details of those moments. I had just witness someone die in front of me, my mom no less. The doctors had felt I emotionally unstable to leave the hospital, even though I had minor injuries.

They were right.

I think my stay would have felt worse if it wasn't for Hildegarde. She's a Beast within the Guardians. Apparently, she found me huddled over Mom. Since then, she visited me after her shift at the Guardians. The first couple days were some of the roughest. Fresh from realizing that Mom was gone for good was something I couldn't easily accept. I never talked to her during that time. But she always talked to me. I learned about her Cast husband. What she does within the Guardians. I don't think I was using her as a replacement for Mom. But seeing her so much did make it a bit easier to accept that Mom was dead.

I actually left the hospital a week before I was supposed to.

Just because I was accepting the fact that Mom was gone, didn't really mean that I accepted Father. So when I saw him in my room, I was furious. In a way I blamed him for her death. We came to visit him. He was late. If he did what he was supposed to, maybe Mom would have still been with us. With me.

_"I hate you Shion! I hate that I'm related to you!"_

_"Ami, I..."_

_"If you weren't so focused on your job, Mom would still be alive! Just go ahead and disown me, you're doing a bang up job so far!"_

And then Hildegarde hit me.

_"Shut up Ami. You don't talk to your father like that. Ever."_

_"Hilde, I-"_

_"Cherish this man, he helped give you life. You're lucky to even know your dad right now. Some of us don't even have that privilege."_

In that moment, something clicked. Hildegarde was right. She had told me how she was orphaned as a kid.

_"Mom, she...she asked that I forgive you. I can't say that I can do it now. But for her, I'll try."_

_"You're strong Ami. You'll be okay. The Guardians might be for you."_

_"The Guardians? I don't know..."_

_"Just think about it."_

The days leading up to Mother's funeral was a quiet one. I was still blaming Father for her death. It wasn't overnight that I decided to make amends with him. I think he understood as well, he didn't push the issue of trying to right nearly sixteen years of not being as a father should. Even though I was angry,a part of me was grateful to him. If he wasn't working all that time, then Mom and I wouldn't be able to live the way we did.

The funeral was the first time I performed solo from the start. Mom loved when I played the piano, so I wanted to fulfill that last duty to her. I think it was a turning point between Father and I's relationship.

_"I didn't know you played the piano Ami."_

_"Well, you haven't been around long enough to notice."_

_"How long?"_

_"Since I was seven." _

_"You play great."_

_"It's the only lady-like thing I can do, so Mom encouraged me to keep playing."_

There was a silence. I think Father realized he missed a lot. I had realized that it was the first conversation we had and I didn't feel hate towards him. We talked for hours after that. I filled him in on events on which he missed out. When we had finished, he was crying. I had never seen him cry before. Then he pulled me into a hug. For minutes he was there whispering sorry to me. I cried too. Once I had gotten older, I could have talked with him. There was nothing stopping me from calling him. We were both at fault for the way our relationship turned out. And all it took was for Mom to die to realize that. We had decided, for her sake, we would act like a family.

So I moved to Parum with him.

Now that we were slowly working on our relationship, there was another problem. What Hildegarde said to me really ran deep. And the offer to join the Guardians was tempting. I had an application to go to the performing arts college on Neudaiz. Said to be the top for those aspiring to make a career out of it. But I don't think I'm that talented to be admitted. Sure I was good, but some of them were playing since they could walk. Another idea was to just go to a college on Parum. But I wouldn't know what to do with my time there.

It only took two weeks after Mom's funeral to decide to go through with applying to be a Guardian. Even though he seemed okay with my decision, his eyes were telling a different story. I basically signed myself over to be willing to accept death at a moment's notice. We were just starting to become a family and I decide to do this. To be honest, I had never considered joining the Guardians until then. I wasn't a fighting person. Considering that I was a timid person, it seemed very spur of the moment. Honestly, I didn't think that I would even get past the training.

But Hildegarde said I was strong.

I wanted to know how strong.

Arriving back to the G-Colony was bittersweet. Despite where I was born, G-Colony was my home. And Mom was no longer around to enjoy the scenes with me. Once I had arrived, I wanted to get the signup out of the way. So I made my way to the Guardians headquarters.

Mina's a kind person, it's hard to remember that she is a Guardian.

I started to have second thoughts as I completed the forms. There was no assuring that I wouldn't even make it out of the academy. The news reports were saying that because of the Seed, a lot more were sent to the Mobile Defense unit. Since they came, Gurhal was becoming panicked over the possibility of them being permanent. But a scene spurred me to go on.

It was Ethan, telling Lumia that the fact that she can live so freely is what inspires him to keep fighting.

I didn't know it at the time who they were at the time, of course.

I had realized something else then. The hidden reason why I was actually going through with it was because I wanted to protect Gurhal. It was unfortunate that my mom was a causality. But if I have the power to make sure that it doesn't happen again, I should take it.

Of course I was scared...

No one wants to die.

I knew it was going to be tough to actually become a Guardian.

But I had to.

No, I _want _to

For Mom

For Dad

For Gurhal

_"...Ami Satomora, welcome to the Guardians."_

* * *

Read and review?


	3. Chapter 3

****Thank you everyone who's read so far. This chapter didn't have that much editing to do so I decided to post it earlier than expected.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: No One Told Me that Love was a Part of This**

While Ethan was off saving Gurhal the first time, I was off becoming a Guardian. After my application was accepted, I had two weeks to get finished with previous engagements and be ready to go to the Guardians Academy. I spent those two weeks with Fa-no Dad. We took that time to help our slowly mending relationship with one another. We shared many stories with one another. Sometimes talking until the sun went down. I never recalled Dad to be so willing to share. He told me his personal memories between him and Mom.

The first time they met

Their first kiss

The day he asked her to marry him

What led to my conception

His joy when he found out he had a girl.

One thing about my dad, he always wanted a girl. He never explained it well. Just saying that he wanted a girl. Though he later regrets not being able to spoil me as a child. He told me that it was one of the reasons why he didn't object to me becoming a Guardian.

Guardians Training Academy was just that. An academy. We had classes mixed in with combat training. There were a lot of people my age in my group. They all had the same goal in mind: Defeat the Seed. The three months spent there was some of the hardest. There were many times my hands were blistered from holding the weapons so tight. It wasn't surprising that many nights I came to my bed exhausted from the day's lessons.

There were even times I wanted to give up and go home.

But I couldn't.

I don't consider to do a lot of things, but I never quit at them.

Mobile Defense. I had graduated from the academy within the top ten percent of my class. I could be asked to do nearly anything within the Guardians. But in the end I went to Mobile Defense.

I did get offered to go to Weapons Research and Development

I refused. Even though I'm comfortable around Dad, I don't want to be like him.

Mobile Defense was having a shortage of Guardians anyway. Mostly from fighting the Seed. I guess the Seed were coming faster than they were to keep up. So when I said no to R & D, I was swept up by them.

It was the middle of spring when I told Dad that I was now going to do field training to get my license. He was surprised. He had thought I would do some desk job. Not being out there fighting Seed head-on.

I couldn't blame him.

Apparently, during my time in the academy I had some latent combat skills.

This was surprising even for me.

He welcomed the placement. He just wished I won't get reckless. I told him I would try my best.

That conversation was another first for the both of us.

_"I love you Dad."_

I don't know what made me suddenly say that. Maybe the fear finally hitting that I could die out there. I didn't want to leave with no regrets. Training made me realize how true Hildegarde's words were.

When I was in the academy, there was a talk of a male trainee. He graduated a couple months before I came in. But he was known for proclaiming the Holy Light for their meeting. It did help that he was the top of his class and winner of some tournament.

I thought he was probably some escort

What I didn't expect was that we were around the same age

I didn't expect to actually be civil around him.

And here he was giving me my trainee orientation.

Hyuga Ryght is pretty. Well, "handsome" is a more appropriate term. But when I met him for my orientation, I thought he was pretty. The first aspect I noticed about him was his eyes. I had never seen anyone with a shade of blue eyes like that. Other than my own.

_"If I pass through training, then maybe we can go on missions with each other!"_

Thinking about it now, I would have changed how I presented myself to him. I almost sound like I became a Guardian just for him. Which wasn't the case. This is one of the very few times in which I was thankful to be a forgettable face.

_"...I think I'll go to Yohmei when I'm cleared for Neudaiz."_

_"You're training to be a twin dagger specialist?"_

In the academy, everyone was taught to use a saber and a handgun, as it was standard equipment for all Guardians. Even though it's not officially within the Guardians, we can train to become specialists with a weapon type. Or types, if you can handle the stress of it.

I chose twin daggers. They were fast, and fit my body type.

...and the Photon Arts for it was really pretty to see.

_"Maybe one day if we're not busy, I can take you to experience the atmosphere of Commune?"_

Over the years since my childhood, I have grown out of being socially awkward around others. But I was still awkward when it comes to the opposite gender. I should have known better, since he was known for it within the academy. But I couldn't help to have my heart beat faster as he asked. A guy? Asking me to go somewhere with him? I didn't want to say yes right away. I didn't want the Ami then to be the one he saw.

I hated how I was back then.

The unusually chirpy awkward Ami who always fiddled with her hands and blush at the smallest things.

I wanted people to see a mature Ami, one that's sure of herself

Someday, I'll go experience the atmosphere of Commune

When I know I've become that person

With you.

* * *

Read and review?


	4. Chapter 3 subplot 1

Thank you all for reading so far. This chapter is basically a little side story. It's mostly there to build up a future chapter. I know the story has been going at a slow pace so far. But soon we'll be getting into the actual plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Subplot: Oh Vivienne, My Vivienne**

I met Vivienne the day after I graduated from the academy. If we were to place it within the timeline of important events, then it would within the days before Ethan went into the Hive to rescue Hyuga and Maya.

GRM had asked for someone to help put one of their latest Cast models through basic training. The academy chose me. I suppose it was because of my combat skills. Though I had always felt that since I was quiet, the two of us would hit it off.

Sometimes, I hate when I'm right.

The project was simple enough, run VR simulations with Vivienne to help give her basic understanding of combat. If she had asked questions, answer them to the best of my ability. The interaction between the two of us will ultimately help shape her personality.

Though, I wondered why I went through a medical examination for it.

Well the physical part I understand.

But drawing my blood?

VR simulations were nothing new to me. I had to do them while learning about the Seed. The only difference was that I had a partner with nearly no combat skills alongside me.

Vivienne was a peculiar Cast. She wasn't instilled with the Cast Supremacy ideology that a few Casts had. Maybe because from an early part, she was being in contact with Humans. She was like a child, the first few times we ran the simulation together. She would ask me simple questions, like what race am I. Then it would get a bit more personal as time went on. Like what kind of magazines do I read. Or, my personal views about weapons. It never delve into my past. Vivienne was inquisitive, but she just didn't know how to ask about people's past. That which I was grateful for. I still wasn't quite ready to discuss all that led me to become a Guardian.

_"What shall I call you?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"As in a title or something of that sort."_

_"Ami is just fine. I was never one for titles."_

_"Calling people by their first name shows an intimacy does it not?"_

_"It can. But it's just easier for me if you called me Ami."_

_"If that is what you wish, then I will." _

_"Thanks, Vivi"_

_"Vivi?"_

_"A nickname. We're friends now right?"_

One thing about Vivienne, she's forgetful. It's probably due to her system being so new.

One time I had to repeat that I was a Human five times before she finally remembered.

My contact with Casts were limited. I had thought that a majority of the Casts had supported the Supremacy idea. Vivienne showed me that it isn't the case. She and I are a lot alike, not too sure what to do in certain situations. She was someone I could talk comfortably with. One of the very first friends I made since deciding to become a Guardian.

Sometimes, I get that feeling that someone's getting a kick out of my relationships

Learning that Vivienne's fate was to have her memory wiped was the hardest news to take. All that time we spent together, just going away. I was glad that Vivienne objected to it fiercely. More so because I knew that she felt the same towards me. It was only a couple days, but those days were one of the best moments of the project. The two of us have developed a bond that normally takes longer to establish.

In the end, I understood that it needed to be done.

I learned in the academy that personal feelings will most likely make the situation worse.

It hurt that I understood so easily why her memory had to be erased. She was GRM's. If they so choose to have her do something else, her close friendship with me could hinder that. And they could lose clients. GRM's a company first and foremost. It's not as if they would listen to the pleas of a Guardian trainee. Not to mention that we both could suffer greatly because of it. I never doubted that it would be a possibility that they would deactivate her.

I couldn't let that happen.

Vivienne is my friend. If it meant she wouldn't remember me, so be it.

Just her existing was enough for me.

The researcher was kind enough to let us run the VR one more time before we were to separate one last time.

_"This is it."_

_"After this my memory will be wiped. Why did you consent?"_

_"If I could, I would try and stop it. But it won't help anyone. I'm just a trainee." _

_"But I'll forget you! And all of this!"_

_"I'll remember though. Even if you don't recognize me after this."_

Vivi seemed to understand that. At least I hope she did. After the run, we said our goodbyes. I didn't cry or anything. I had a feeling that I shouldn't.

_"If, however, some miracle were to occur and she were to remember you... That would be something entirely beyond your control or mine."_

I had decided then, that miracle will happen. I know it will be a while before it could happen. But Vivi and I will be friends once again.

I swear it.

* * *

The Vivienne I'm using is the one from PSU, and not PSPo1. Since at the original time of writing, I didn't have PSPo1. Particularly, this chapter is based on the side mission "Innocent Girl".

Read and Review?


	5. Chapter 4

Because I really hate to stop at a subplot, I decided to go on ahead and update with chapter 4. Now we're finally getting into the actual plot of the games.

Enjoy~

* * *

**There's a Line Between Strict and Mean**

I was never given much information about my instructor. Just that she was a female and a Beast. I was nervous, to be honest. I've rarely seen Beasts while growing up and my contact was limited. Other than Hildegarde. I also didn't want to make a bad first impression on the woman who would be training me for the next three months. The day after my orientation, I would be meeting her at the lobby of Guardians' headquarters.

The people who assigned my instructor had said that she was strict

I just didn't expect her attitude to be so unforgiving.

Laia Martinez was one of the toughest instructors you can come across. Older than me by a few years, but it really showed how experienced she was. To be honest, I had a feeling we wouldn't get along well. I can't take harshness too well. Despite my quiet demeanor, I'm stubborn. From my father's side I suppose.

I wanted to make a good first impression

I showed up to the meeting spot late.

It wasn't a few minutes late. More like seconds. The first day we met and I get scolded for being a few seconds late. I learned right away that I should just be quiet and let her do what she does. Despite not liking how she acted towards others, she still held the fate of my license.

My first mission as a guardian trainee was on Neudiaz

We were to bring samples of plants infected by the Seed.

The mission was simple enough. There was a low creature count, so it wouldn't overwhelm me. Laia was strong, just as they say. I was awed as I saw her lift an axe for the first time. Female axe users are rare amongst the Guardians. Most aren't just accustomed to the weight of it. As one trying to become a Guardian, I admired that.

Missions never turn out how you want it to be.

During our way to a base on Neudaiz, we encountered an unconscious female. From her garb, she was from the Communion of Gurhal. She was a quiet newman. Laia assumed that it was just the shock of what happened. It was easier to just take her with us to the base and have the Communion pick her up.

Laia can be surprising reliable when it matters.

My first encounter with a Zoal Goug came as we were walking towards the base. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had never faced an enemy that huge before. I was grateful that Laia told the female to hide somewhere. I don't think I would have pulled it together with a civilian. I had picked up my twin daggers. I think Laia was surprised at my weapon choice.

Just before we headed out to the woodlands, I picked up a twin dagger from Yohmei's using my signing bonus.

It's hard to explain, but when I'm in combat something overtakes me. Even I couldn't believe the moves that I was displaying myself. I even find myself having fun fighting like this. Maybe because it's a way to release my pent up frustrations at my situations.

The battle took all the way until nightfall before we defeated it. I remember clearly that Laia looked impressed at me. I was out of breath and exhausted, but she was impressed none the less.

Missions never really go the way you want it.

The newman we were with had disappeared. It was then I had my first sighting with rogues. They had proclaimed to have taken the newman. Despite their appearance, they were clever. They had set an elaborate trap to buy them some time. Unfortunately, it worked to an extent.

One thing about Laia: She's very aggressive towards rogues. Especially when she's mad.

After we had fought them in battle, Laia was ready to kill them. I knew that becoming a Guardian meant that I would eventually have to take a life. But a part of me was still a bit traumatized from Mom's death.

_"Please stop!"_

We turned towards the voice who said that. I couldn't believe it. The one who helped destory the Hive. Working with rogues. In front of us, was Ethan Waber.

I noticed that Laia became tense upon discovering he was working with rogues. I knew she wasn't fond of him. The way she would spitefully mention him when we were talking with Tonnio earlier.

_"For the love of-! He tried to kill the President. And you guys still treat him as if he did nothing wrong?"_

We clashed weapons. It was blur what sparked the sudden attack. Some people say that when you clash, you get a sense of your opponent's will. From the moment we first traded blows, I felt I could trust him. That, and he wasn't underhanded. I was a trainee, he could see that. He didn't use that to his advantage at all. He didn't hold me captive, or use his full strength. If he would have, I think my career would be over before it begun. I noticed his eyebrow arched at me.

I have a feeling it had something to do with holding my own against him

_"Just stop Ethan!" _

_"But-" _

_"Just go, it isn't worth it!"_

Who was that newman woman? To hold such a pull over his actions. Her words stopped him mid-action. Laia was close to asking her too. But she looked to be exhausted. The stress of the events seemed to be finally taking a toll on her. We had no other choice but to take her back to the Communion. We could easily have kept her for questioning. Laia later told me, but it seemed too easy. 'Sometimes, it's better you find out for yourself.'

_"Ami, correct?"_

_"Yes ma'am." _

_"Laia is just fine. You use twin daggers?"_

_"Yes, at least that's my intent."_

_"A suggestion? Cut your hair, long hair gets in the way of your photon arts."_

I had never considered cutting my hair before. I kept them in low ponytails, to help leviate the problem of spinning. But, in some way, I had been looking for an excuse to change my appearance. It's a new me, I should reflect that.

I had decided, I would go to Lumilass to get my hair cut short.

Light Master Rutsu was very grateful when we returned the woman to his custody. What we didn't know, was that it was the Divine Maiden herself. Even more questions sprung into my head.

Why was she out there?

Why did Ethan take her?

What was their relationship?

There was another important piece of information I learned from that mission:

Communion of Gurhal liked hiding secrets.

* * *

Read and Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's viewed this story so far.

Enjoy~

* * *

**This is More than Just a Training Mission**

It would be nearly another week before I was called for another field mission. I spent that time running requests with Laia. She seemed pleased when I revealed I took her idea into consideration. It was easier than I thought to get rid of my hair. I understood how much more precise I was with my offensive moves now sporting a shorter hairstyle. I felt a bit more happy, seeing this new style.

During that time, Laia would show me more hand-to-hand combat moves. She firmly believes that we should have that as a backup, in case we are disarmed. Guardians academy taught us basic self-defense, in case that happens. But Laia pressed for more advanced moves. Needless to say, there were days I didn't even feel like coming out of bed. I would sport bruises from Laia hit too hard, or I would take a tumble.

_"Ami! What happened to your arm!"_

_"Laia was showing me ways to put people in submissions."_

_"You should get that checked out. It's all swollen."_

_"It's not sprained or anything. My skin bruise easily."_

My next mission as a trainee was to locate information on, the missing, Ethan Waber. Laia was visibly displeased with this. Why should he even be still considered a Guardian, even when he tried to kill the President? It was a bit pleasing to see that even the President felt that something was going on. 'Or denial.' as Laia had put it. This time, we were accompanied by Lou. Laia felt that it was important to realize that sometimes you have to do missions that aren't exactly in your department. The more broad your skills were as a Guardian, the more likely you would be picked up for high ranking missions.

The destination was Moatoob. The harshest planet in the Gurhal system. Not only for environmental reasons, but rogues as well. I didn't know what to expect from that planet. Laia liked Moatoob, for that harshness. It brought good experience for training.

It was hot. For it being in the spring, it was hot there. I understood why Laia preferred sleeveless clothing.

This mission was the first time I got to work with the Lou units. It was a unique experience. Knowing that what she interacts with gets sent to the other Lou units, how ever many there are. Almost a "Big Brother" feeling. Not to mention that it gets sent to the top officials at headquarters. Even though Lou assured me that interactions vital to the mission gets sent, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

Our search lead us to near the Kugu desert. The information Laia strongarmed from rogues, which we had faced on Neudaiz, led to a cave. The way getting there was easy. What made it so different was there were creatures not documented to live in Moatoob was there. I knew for a fact that Ollakas and Distovas weren't supposed to live in Moatoob.

Lou units are very limited in their facial expressions, but I could tell. This worried her.

The lead ended up being a red herring. Or so Laia thought. There was a cave, and there were rogues. None of them were Ethan. The thought of those other rogues leading us somewhere false on purpose made Laia disappointed. The mission was officially over.

But those creatures...

We went to another cave, not too far from there. Lou had detected a faint signature from there. A data transfer somewhere. The caves were a bit more natural, in terms of creatures showing up. An odd creature here and there. But most were outside it seems. We arrived at the source of the faint signature. It was a terminal.

A GRM terminal...

_"The data appears to be destroyed on purpose."_

It would never cease to amaze me how some casts are able to extract data so quickly. Unfortunately, we tipped off guards as a result. We battled our way out. Only to find ourselves thrusted into another battle.

_"Renvolt Magashi of the Endrum Collective."_

_"No. It is now Renvolt Magashi of the Illuminus!"_

An enemy that was believed to be killed is here before us. I was nearly on the edge of having a panic attack. If he had survived an armarda attack, what hope could we three have. Even moreso since I was a rookie.

_"Pull it together Ami!"_

_"B-but.."_

_"Don't make me agreeing to be your instructor a mistake."_

Laia has a surprising soft side to her.

That was the first time she ever called me by my name in that tone. Other than making sure that she was pronoucing my name right, she always called me by my last name. Despite that she was scolding me, I had felt strength in those words.

Laia Martinez is brash

Maybe a bit mean

Even though I disliked her attitude around others

I couldn't let her down.

She was counting on me.

I'll make her proud of me.

Defeating the machine that Magashi had sent out on us was no easy feat. By our sheer force of will, the three of us managed to defeat it. Unfortunately, Magashi escaped amongst the combat. And our intial mission turned out to be a failure. Though, the 'Illuminus' seemed to be bothering Lou.

The Illuminus; A group who believe in human as the superior race.

Not many people know about them. Those who do and don't agree with them become their targets; many not surviving.

Why would a Cast like Magashi be with a group who looks down on his own race?

Those and many more questions seemed to invade our thoughts on the way back to Headquarters. Due to the severity of knowing about the Illuminus, we were under strict orders to not say anything about them to anyone else. Not even to our fellow comrades. At this point, it was highly likely we were their newest targets.

_"Ami, you did well today."_

_"Praise from you?"_

_"Shut up! I'm still your instructor."_

_"Right, sorry."_

_"Anyway, I think you're nearly ready to recieve your license. You still need to be more confident in your skills however."_

I was estatic, knowing that I was getting closer to achieving my license. Soon, I'll be out there helping protecting Gurhal. I could hardly wait.

There was one lesson I learned that day:

If you meet Renvolt Magashi, expect your missions to get complicated.

Seriously.

* * *

My intention is to not make this a work a word from word retelling of PSU. It'll have some of the script and the general summary for each chapter. But mostly my own thoughts as I played through the games.

Read and Review?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Being an Ideal Partner Doesn't Sound too Bad**

The month leading up to getting my license was a blur. Laia had softened somewhat around me. She saw what the instructors over at the academy saw in me. The training was difficult, and exhausting. But I had persevered.

I think I might have saw Laia smile at me for the first time then.

I remember the night before my first mission as a Guardian, I had dreamed about the orientation I had. More specifically, my instructor.

I couldn't be having some crush on a guy I met only once...

...right?

That morning, I made my way to Headquarters. Laia had met me outside of the building. The way she looked at me, seemed different. It wasn't of a trainee, but of a fellow Guardian.

_"We're no longer instructor and pupil, we're both Guardians now. We see each other eye to eye."_

_"Right. You're partnered with me this mission?"_

_"Yeah, figured that I stay with you a bit longer, to see that you're serious now that you're a Guardian. "_

_"I'll try to not let you down."_

As the two of us got into the lobby floor of Headquarters, Mina smiled at us. She knew I had gotten my license recently. I passed her my license. She gave me her congratulations. Only to frown.

My first mission as a Guardian, had a Non-disclosure document to sign.

To say that Laia was displeased about this development would be an extreme understatement. She was furious. Under the premise that she wouldn't tell anyone anyway, thus not signing. Personally, I didn't care. Sometimes you have to sign documents as a precaution. I quickly signed my document as Laia was ranting. In the middle of her rant, a male came in to greet Mina.

Interrupting Laia is nearly asking for a death threat.

_"How rude. You don't even know that I am accompanying you on this mission today."_

I manage to subdue a gasp that was fighting to get out. It was Him, my orientation instructor. I felt the blush spreading across my face. I was really hoping that it wasn't noticeable.

I really couldn't be developing a crush on him, could I?

_"Oh, you're Hyuga Ryght. Ethan Waber's friend."_

_"We're more rivals than friends, if you must know."_

_"I rather not."_

I think it was safe to assume that Laia has some jealousy rival thing with Ethan.

There was something different about Hyuga though. It was then I realized, he didn't greet me as if he was familiar with me. My face faltered for a moment. I guess I really was a forgettable face. I was a bit saddened that aspect of me still remained. Though the problem still remained that Laia refused to sign the document.

_"What's wrong with you? All this, over a single signature. It's not as if it will kill you."_

Hearing him in that tone made me wince a bit.

I have to remind myself to not falter too off while on duty with him

I didn't know he had that in him

But then again, that was the second time we've met.

Thank the Holy Light for Fulyen Curtz, a captain from Alliance Military. If he hadn't intervened, there might have been a fist fight. Though more so on Laia's part. Hyuga had expressed that he would never hit a woman except for very extreme circumstances. Now that everyone was cleared, Curtz had explained our mission.

We were to deactivate the A-photon generator on a Hive, aptly named Laia.

The existence of more Hives were a well kept secret. There was no need for unnecessary public panic, thus the reasoning behind the non-disclosure.

Now that I think about it, I think it was Curtz who coined my title, "Guardian Ace"

_"So you are the Guardian Ace?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"There was word of Laia's newest trainee who became a Guardian. Has quite a talent in combat."_

_"Really? People were saying that?"_

_"Yes. I hope to see that in battle. But you're so quiet, it's hard to imagine."_

_"I get that a lot."_

The ride to the Hive was silent. It was tense. Apprehension because of going to a Hive, and tension from the argument earlier were the causes. The only thing that made me feel a bit better was sitting beside Hyuga. I couldn't figure it out, but just being near him made me feel a little at ease.

Maybe it was the fact that we were around the same age.

Though he appeared to be bored...no, that's not the proper word. He looked to be deep in thought. His eyes had a faraway look to them.

I couldn't help but feel a bit ill at arriving at the Hive. One of the many places that Seed were gathering at. The forms that took Mom's life. I could tell my breathing hitched, remembering that day. Replaying over and over again. Seeing the Vitace's tendril go through Mom's body. Her blood splashing on my face.

Mom's death was more traumatizing to me than I thought.

I feel a hard hit across my face. I blink for a moment, registering the hit. The next vision I see, is Laia in position from delivering a slap.

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"It's..."_

_"Look, don't go all spacing out. I don't need you getting yourself killed because you can't pay attention."_

_"Laia, stop. Obviously there's a perfectly good reason for this."_

_"Tch, whatever. You're a Guardian now, so no more babying."_

I remember clenching my fist so hard that my knuckles turned white. I suppose I shouldn't have gotten too angry. I never told her that I watched my mom die in front of me. But it's hard, hearing that.

Being the stubborn person I am, I replied back.

_"...shut your mouth."_

_"What?"_

_"I said shut your mouth. You have no ideal what I went through."_

_"Likewise."_

_"Have you ever seen a loved one get killed in front of you! And the fact at you couldn't do anything! Huh?"_

_"If you have forgotten, I am a Guardian in the Mobile Defense. Death is a part of the job."  
_

Once I realized what I said. I turned away. I didn't mean to make it so personal. But I couldn't take it. Even though it wasn't intentional, I kept thinking that she was basically offending my mother's death.

_"Sorry..it was out of line."_

_"Whatever."_

_"We're here if you want to talk about it"_

_"I...rather not. Anyway, we should get going."_

_"If you say so."_

_"If we're done with the butt-kissing, then lets get going. Curtz is waiting."_

_"Laia!"_

She had a point. Curtz was waiting for us. I shouldn't have slowed them down like that. But then my anger rose up again. Not because of the incident earlier.

She insulted Hyuga.

I really shouldn't have gotten angry at that. Laia openly insults everyone.

I was smart enough to keep it to myself this time. We had already wasted enough time with outbursts. The time we were spending arguing could be putting them in danger.

Fighting Seed on a Hive is significantly different from fighting it on any of the three planets. At least on the planets, you can see a sky.

Hyuga's skills are well justified for his title of "the best". While not on the aggressive side, his hits have a technical grace to them. Even Laia was amazed at the efficiency of the attacks. The two complimented each other well. Laia's aggressive style made them two a pretty good team.

And I was on backup duty.

It wasn't bad to be on backup duty. The decision came from my blank moments due to the Seed. While I was glad they put my issue into consideration. But at that same time...I couldn't help but feel I was being a burden to them.

I took two steps back with that outburst.

We were approaching the break area, before our goggles detected heat signatures just before that. Only one issue stood in our way.

A Seed-Vitace, blocking our path

This was it. I had to prove myself. Instead of my twin daggers, I pulled out twin sabers.

I'm training to use twin daggers, with twin sabers being secondary.

I could feel my body start to go rigid at the trauma coming back. I shook my head fiercely. I won't let myself hinder anyone anymore. I can't go on being a Guardian who's afraid to fight the Seed.

Upon that realization, there was a moment of intense pain, then calmness.

I think it was my body finally realizing what my mind wanted.

The attacks came in fast for me. I couldn't tell how long I fought like that. But I recall arms holding mine back.

_"Stop Ami." _

_"But-"_

_"It's dead, you did enough."_

I blinked once. Twice. I let out a gasp. There, was that Seed-Vitace. On the ground, dead. I looked at my sabers. They were stained with the Vitace's blood. Then I looked around. Laia's face was unreadable.

It was then that I came to a conclusion

If Laia was standing there looking at me. Then the one holding me back was...

I'm still embarrassed by the fact. But I let out a high pitched yelp knowing that Hyuga was touching me. I really was awkward with males, to an extreme fault.

_"If you two are done. Lets get going."_

_"Right."_

_"You're alright now Ami?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that."_

Before we reached at a checkpoint, the three of us encountered another terminal. The same ones Laia, Lou and I encountered. And like the last time, they looked to be destroyed. It's hard to tell if it was done on purpose, or when the plant became a Hive.

_"It's a GRM terminal."_

_"Something wrong with that?"_

_"No. Not really. This was an energy plant first. So seeing terminals here isn't weird in itself. But..."_

As he was explaining, he had that faraway look again. Like on the shuttle.

The room beyond the terminals was horrible. There were bodies of Guadians and Alliance Military soldiers alike. Many dead. I never wanted to see that after seeing my mom lying the same way. I looked over to Laia. She was looking at a newman female.

_"This one right here..."_

_"You knew her?"_

_"I trained her once. She had just come from her honeymoon too."_

Laia had contacted Curtz, giving our report. Turned out it was the exact same way there. As she was talking. My communit beeped. It was a constant beep. It was faint at first, but got louder as I turned my head.

In the academy we learned what that beep meant:

Someone's life support was activating.

_"There's someone alive."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I have a distress signal."_

Leogini Santosa Berafort, one of the best Guardians in Mobile Defense. He was pretty much a role model for the rookies. Was lying on the floor, in his own blood. Laia rushed at him at a speed I haven't seen before. Then I remembered. Tonnio had said that she had liked him.

_"Laia? And Hyuga?"_

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Seed forms...ambushed the area. It's too late for me."_

_"No! Weren't you the one who says never give up?"_

_"Heh...you're right."_

_"Ami? What are you waiting for!"_

Out of the three of us, I was the one who had the most knowledge about this. I was in the academy when they decided to teach the newcomers more in depth first-aid. I guess to prepare for eventual missions to the Hive.

There might be a time in which medical units can't come to our location.

I had never seen Laia so worried. I got to work as soon as I knelt down. Applying a moon atominizer to halt the life support distress signal. It was difficult. There was only so much mates and a first-aid kit can do to a gash that vast.

I wasn't a medical expert, but even I knew. If it wasn't for him being built the way he was he could have died a while ago.

_"I did what I could, but he still needs expert attention."_

_"Hyuga, take Leo back into the ship."_

_"But Lai-"_

_"Someone needs to take him back. Ami and I are more than enough to go to Curtz."_

_"...alright."_

_"One more thing. Leo was once my instructor. If anything happens to him, I'll make you pay."_

_"Laia!"  
"No, it's alright Ami. I'll take care of him Laia."_

That feeling from earlier? Yeah, it was coming back, in spades.

I am most certainly not having some infatuation with him

It's only my admiration of his skills.

I stand there watching as Hyuga took Leo to our transport. One thought through my mind:

I should have said something like "Be careful."

Laia and I took a break. The turn of events justified it. I was about to run my hands through my hair. It was then I realized, I still had blood on them. I see Laia give me a cloth. I took it in thanks. It was hard, doing this. Now I understand why a lot of people don't want to join the Guardians.

_"You did good."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I hate some of the new teachings at the academy. But I dunno what I'd do if you weren't here to treat him."_

_"A-ha! So you do like him."_

_"S-Shut up!"_

We laughed. For that brief moment, we were just people.

I figured that she should know.

_"My mother..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"My mom, she got killed by a Seed-Vitace. The hit was intended for me."_

_"I see...are you over it?"_

_"I don't think I can ever get over her death. But I think I can finally prevent others from suffering the same fate."_

The next area of the Hive I faced with renewed strength. Telling someone felt refreshing. Now with my trauma mostly out of the way, I fully became a partner to Laia. I felt...freedom? Finally doing something about the Seed other than blacking out.

Laia and I reached where the A-photon reactor was. Only to see a huge form fused with it.

Dulk Fakis, protecting the one item that brings the Seed.

I always wondered: Why are the Seed attracted to A-photons?

But I digress. Laia and I had our weapons ready to defeat the form. With Curtz coming right behind. When I turned around, I noticed something about Curtz, he didn't have his helmet on.

I never expected him to have teal hair, go figure.

The three of us faced off against the Dulk Fakis. One disadvantage to being a Twin Dagger user is that you always have to be close to do damage. Which also gives the enemy a chance to give a good amount of damage to you too. It's a very defense-influenced issue. But, I kept going, to make sure it is defeated.

I guess those at the academy saw my determination too.

We eventually witness the Fakis' downfall. I felt a bit better. Even though it was far from over, slowly I was avenging Mom's death.

_"Thank you Laia, and Ami. I'll go on ahead and finish the deactivation"_

_"Right. Ami lets go check up on Leo."_

_"And Hyuga?"_

_"...and Hyuga."_

Laia gave me the strangest look when I mentioned Hyuga.

It took all of three seconds to realize what I just said.

Crap.

We make our way back. It was silent. Laia trying to figure out how I mention Hyuga and me being embarrassed from it. Saying it in general doesn't seem bad. But how. I said it in an irritated tone. Like, I had it with Laia taking jabs at Hyuga.

Little did I know she had one more in her.

We see Hyuga, just outside of our transport. With Leo.

_"What are you doing, Leo should be inside?"_

_"Laia! Stop blaming Hyuga!"_

_"Ami?"_

_"She's right, I can't board a transport before those on a mission."_

_"But you're injured."_

_"But still...even I have some pride to upheld."_

_"...men..."_

After we get Leo back inside. We all prepared for home. I sat in my backseat in silence. I was a bit angry at how Laia was treating Hyuga though this whole mission. I do recall the three elder Guardians talking about today's events. The conversation that took place was between us four. If the NDA didn't seem like a good reason why, then Laia threatening with her fist surely did.

I really wanted this day to end. I wanted to forget about this day.

I swear, someone likes to make fun of me.

_"Ami?"_

_"Oh, it's only you Hyuga."_

_" 'It's only me?' I'm hurt dear Ami."_

_"Cut that out."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Huh? What for?"_

_"What you said. It's not everyday I get someone to defend me."_

_"It's nothing really. Laia had no reason to treat you like that."_

_"Thank you nonetheless. Oh and Ami?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Short hair fits you. Though, the long hair did work well for you too."_

Shocked...no that would be an understatement. I was blown away, jaw on the floor at what he said.

Most importantly, he didn't forget me.

_"You remember who I am?"_

_"I remember all my encounters, for they are willed by the Holy Light. We met when you just moved into the barracks. It seems we finally did go on a mission together."_

I was happy. Really happy.

He remembered.

* * *

Read and Review?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: You Aren't the Only One with Parental Problems**

Once we arrived at the space port, Leo was taken to the hospital. That left Laia, myself and Hyuga to file our reports. I was most certain that Laia noticed my happy face. After the small talk Hyuga and I made on the way back, I couldn't help to feel happy.

A bit of a flashback:

_"It's no problem really, I do that for all my friends...if you'll allow me to be one."_

_"Of course Ami. It hasn't been easy lately, with the situation with Ethan."_

_"I thought you said you two were rivals."_

_"More rivals than friends is what I said. But we also went through training together since the academy."_

_"I actually saw him. On Neudaiz."_

_"Really? I wonder why."_

_"That's what we're figuring out. But I do know, I can trust him."_

Mina looked at our cards.

We had to go through an examination.

Though she didn't say why, we know that it's to make sure we didn't contract the Seed-virus.

Seed-virus: A name given to a phenomenon in which people are turned into Seed-forms. There's no cure for it.

I had learned that Laia didn't like doctors. She almost begged for me to see her once my examination was done. Me? I'm neutral around doctors. I don't mind them, but I rather not see them if I can help it. The examination was simple enough, asked a few questions while taking blood. They also gave me an injection. It wasn't until later I learned it was a shot to prevent us from contracting the Seed-virus. After all that, we three met at a large meeting room in the medical center. I noticed that Laia was sitting in a chair, anxious to get out. Hyuga was staring at a window.

_"Ami, you arrived in one piece."_

_"Yes, it was nothing. "_

_"But what if we have...you know."_

_"Laia you shouldn't worry. The Holy Light is watching over us with divine protection."_

_"Right, you actually believe that."_

That was it. I couldn't take it. No one should ever take shots at one person's religion. As such, I slammed my hands down on the table.

_"That's enough Laia."_

_"Ami..."_

_"That was too far. Hyuga didn't even do anything to you, other than bragging."_

_"Hey! I take offense to that."_

_"That's not the point. The point is that you suddenly insulting people for just breathing is getting on my nerves. I only put up with it at first because you were my instructor."_

_"Ami."_

_"So I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd stop. I can't grow into a proper Guardian if you keep scaring away our contacts. Those same people I might have to work with by myself."_

_"Ami. Shut up for a second. I think I figured something out."_

_"What?"_

_"You getting all defensive over Hyuga and what not. I figured it out."_

There was a moment of silence.

_"You like him, don't you?"_

...

What?

_"What! Are you kidding me? No I don't. I-I just don't like how you treat people."_

_"As much as I love being the topic of women, this is getting a bit personal no?"_

For that moment, I completely forgot that he was right there, effectively listening in. I wanted to hide in a cave in the deserts of Moatoob after that. I was thankful that the doctor came in after that. The air suddenly got tensed. He had the results of our tests.

To see whether or not we have the Seed-virus.

_"Ami Satomora?"_

_"Right here."_

_"Everything came back negative."_

Thank goodness. I couldn't quite imagine if I had contracted it.

_"Hyuga Ryght?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry, we're going to have to do more tests."_

My head whipped around at that news. I had never seen him so surprised before.

_"What happened to that 'divine protection' from the Holy Light?"_

_"Talk to the Holy Light about that."_

_"Well you should go finish it. You did say that examinations are a part of the job."_

_"Right..."_

I couldn't say anything. Shock still setting in my mind.

What I didn't realize, was that would be the start of something huge.

_"Laia Martinez?"_

_"R-r-right here!"_

_"Please go to Lab Room 3."_

I noticed that Laia faced paled at the mention. There was a chance that she could have contracted it as well. As far as I was concerned, the mission was over. What I wanted to do was go to my barracks and forget today. I was embarrassed more than enough times today.

Laia was having none of that.

She also, as a tight grip.

_"Don't go. Can you walk with me?"_

It became apparent that even Laia has something that she's afraid of.

_"I shouldn't but sure."_

_"Thanks."_

The two of us walked towards the lab room. The walk was silent. I was still a bit angry from earlier. When we arrived, there was a newman woman waiting for us.

_"Hey Laia."_

_"Maya! You tricked me!"_

_"'Tricked' is such a nasty word. I only wanted to talk. Haven't seen you since we went through training together."_

Maya Shidow; part of the Guardians Research and Development unit

Also, researcher for the Seed-Virus.

Maya was different from Laia. At least what I expected from anyone acquainted with her. She was more outgoing than her. It amazed me how Laia and her became friends.

_"Lets go visit Leo at the hospital."_

_"What?"_

_"He might be out by now."_

_"Is that all you called me for?"_

_"Don't be like that Laia. You want to go too, don't you? Ami, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah..."_

Why exactly did I want to go?

Whatever my reason was, the three of us ended up making a trip to the hospital. We were coming in as Leo walked out. Laia looked to be relieved to see that Leo was better than we had imagined.

_"Laia had wanted to see you so bad, I just couldn't say no. She's such a hassle."_

_"I said no such thing Maya!"_

_"Aww how cute, seeing you deny like that."_

_"Hello everyone."_

I felt a pang in my chest. Seeing Hyuga looking at us, with a solemn expression. Something was bothering him. I remembered the tests earlier.

Was there something more?

_"Starting today I'm on leave for medical reasons."_

_"Was it because of the..you know?"_

_"Have you experienced symptoms?"_

_"Believe me Maya, if I did I would have checked myself in."_

I didn't make out what Maya and Laia were saying. My focus was on Hyuga. I saw that the news was harder than what he was leading on.

I mean, having the virus and there's no known cure for it?

I would be even more surprised if he accepted it.

_"Ami, come on. Maya wants to talk back at the lab."_

I should go with Maya and Laia.

But there was something.

Some weird feeling.

Like I have to talk with Hyuga.

_"Go without me. I have some errands to do."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, you can tell me later."_

He was already gone from the medical center. It took minutes of running and asking around to find out that he was heading to the barracks.

I found out I have this uncanny ability:

To bump into people

_"You alright Ami?"_

Now that I found him, I had no idea how to go about explaining my sudden search with him. I must look silly; out of breath from running and red faced.

Wait...red faced?

_"Yeah, I should be asking you that."_

_"I'll be fine. Just a little much to take in."_

_"We all went to the Hive, why only you?"_

I noticed a shift in expression. I wasn't thinking at the time. But it could have been possible that he couldn't tell me.

We may have been in the same age group.

But he's still my senior.

_"I'm sorry, it was out of line. I shouldn't have asked."_

_"No, it's fine. It's just that-it's better we discuss it inside."_

_"Inside?"_

Did I mention that I'm completely awkward towards the opposite gender?

_"In my barracks. I really am not allowed to tell anyone. But you know about Professor Taragi already."_

I knew about the late Professor Kou Taragi. On the Hive. Laia and I encountered a person. We then saw him transform into a Seed-form. Actually, it was Hyuga who started on talking about Professor Taragi after we had purified the form, now that I think about it. He mentioned Professor Taragi died from becoming a Seed-form on that Hive armada attack a while ago.

What did that have to do with him?

Wait, did he just ask me to go to his room?

He did just ask me to go to his room.

Embarrassment aside, I agreed. Curiosity getting the better of me. I need to know why he was affected and not Laia and I. We all had an equal amount of exposure to the Hive.

Hyuga's room is quite plain believe it or not. But I digress

He told me of his first time on the Hive. Being as a captive. It was during the time I was getting ready to go to the academy. He and Maya, on a mission to rescue missing researchers, including Professor Taragi. They were captured. Ethan saved them. After that event, they were under strict orders to not say anything.

It was weird. Knowing this information. It made some events make sense. Like he was already exposed to the Seed-virus prior to our mission to the Hive. But it also brought more questions.

Who exposed them to the virus?

Why?

There was a moment of pure darkness. Soon, the room was illuminated by the dull blue lights: emergency lights. What could have caused it I wondered. It was likely that the power plant had a glitch in the system.

_"Satomora, you hear me?"_

That was Lou's voice.

She normally doesn't contact me.

_"Where is your location?"_

_"In the barracks."_

_"Good, there's been an attack. Take the elevator below."_

I remember looking at Hyuga. Then giving a nod. I smiled briefly, seeing him return that nod. I did have many more questions, but it would have to wait.

_"Ami, be careful."_

I froze.

I felt a happiness from inside.

Like when he remembered who I was.

Why did I feel that way.

It wasn't love.

I think

_"You too."_

Through Lou, I found out that creatures contaminated by the Seed-virus had escaped. It was a high chance of a terrorist attack. I had ran into Laia on my way there.

_"Ami? Where did you go?"_

I was almost about to tell her the truth. But stopped.

She would take it the wrong way if I told her I was in Hyuga's room.

So naturally, I changed the subject.

_"What are we doing now?"_

I don't think Laia wanted to get off the subject. But for the sake of the situation, she kept it in.

That, I'm thankful for.

Laia had informed me of her progress so far. She and Maya had discussed the Seed-virus. The sudden creature escapes. The rescue of civilians due to communications being down. The only reason why I was able to keep in contact with Lou was through her partner card she gave me during my field training. And now, she was looking for President Dallgun.

She didn't look too pleased about it.

During that time, we did face a few stray creatures. I had noticed that I was even more determined with my slashes.

Was it because of Hyuga's words?

I didn't have time to harp on it.

The President needed to be found.

Thankfully, we found him. He was finishing off an infected Distova. It was amazing, seeing the President in action. The fluid motions of using a saber. I had heard the stories about how accomplished he was when he was only a Guardian. The stories didn't do him justice. The experienced look in his eyes showed it all.

Then he turned around.

_"Laia."_

_"Hey."_

Wait Laia knows him personally?

_"I'm sorry, could you give us a minute?"_

_"No, Ami and I need to finish purifying the creatures anyway."_

While I said I wasn't a believer in fate dictating our lives, I do believe that it gives a bit of influence.

_"All the creatures have been purified? Alright then, lift the warnings."_

I noticed that look in President Dallgun's eyes. What he wanted to say was private. I was more than willing to leave. I would have liked to have that sort of mutual privacy as well.

Laia wouldn't have any of that.

_"No! Ami stays. Don't treat me special because you're my father. What you can say to me, you can say to her."_

I was surprised for two reasons:

Laia cared about me more than I had initially thought

And, Laia was related to the President. His daughter no less.

_"Still stubborn. It's been a while."_

_"Been busy that's all."_

_"I see. At least make some time out to contact me."_

_"Once this is all over. Anyway, Nav's been looking for you."_

_"Alright, I'll go back to Headquarters."_

Laia and I had more in common than I realized.

I had watched Laia leave, supposedly to meet up with the others. I was going to leave too.

_"Wait a moment."_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Ami Satomora correct? Laia was your instructor."_

_"Yes, she was."_

_"Do me a favor? Watch over her for me."_

There was a moment in which I stared at him.

It was the same look my mom gave me.

_"I will Sir."_

I managed to catch up with Laia. She was talking with Maya. Next to Maya was Headmaster Lucaim Nav. An accomplished Cast Guardian, who also oversees the cadets in the academy.

He has a funny way of saying hello.

By "funny" I mean perverted.

_"Ehaaaaa! Cut that out Headmaster!"_

_"Ah, Satomora. Your training seems to have benefited more than I expected."_

_"Wait, you were expecting that?"  
_

_"It's not a bad notion Satomora. Considering how you placed in the graduating class-"  
_

_"Hey! Quit harassing her. She doesn't need to have repressed memories of you grabbing her butt."_

Yeah, he says hello by grabbing butts.

Even I'm not immune to his skills of grab.

Seriously though, it's creepy to know that he's nearing 200 and he still does that.

Laia looked ready to fight Headmaster. They were interrupted by Lou.

_"Headmaster! I can't find Professor Tomrain."_

_"You think that this attack was meant to kidnap him?"_

This really was going to be a long road ahead.

* * *

I couldn't resist having Nav grab ass. Also I've noticed that the chapters are getting a bit longer as we go on. Mainly because my goal to do a chapter of the game per chapter of this story. Of course that won't always happen, but yeah. Just a heads up.

Read and Review?


	9. Chapter 8

****Oh wow a jump in views. You guys are awesome! ^ u^. Thanks for taking the time out to at least glance at it. It makes me happy that people are noticing this. I just hope it's not a bad noticing ."

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 8 : A Moment's Reprive Leads to Unexpected Discoveries**

Professor Kanal Tomrain, the new head researcher of A-photons. He was taken by the Illuminus. We had figured that it was that group behind the attack on the subjects. Why? We didn't know. But we had to find him.

...

Let me rephrase that, _They _had to find him.

I was given a couple days off. Headquarters deemed that this was too much workload for someone who just became a Guardian.

I couldn't blame them: My first mission was on a Hive, then put under orders to not discuss it, only to control damage from a terrorist attack. From a group I couldn't even tell other Guardians. And knowing about this group meant that I was a target.

They felt that it might lead me to a mental breakdown.

It seems they took a really good look at my medical records.

I wanted to help out so much. But orders are orders. Was I disappointed? Yes. But it was for the best of my emotional state.

_"Wait Ami."_

It was Maya who called me. She walked with me back to the barracks. We were quiet. When we reached it, I was prepared to say goodbye.

_"Wait, lets talk for a moment."_

The two of us took a seat near the fountain at the Central Table. It was still primarily empty. People were still in their homes from the attack. Which now, I'm thankful for. The conversation was going into a startling direction.

_"Ami, have you ever been in love?"_

What?

Why would she ask something like that?

_"No, I don't think. I did have someone I used to like."_

_"I see. Laia said you were quiet most of the time, so I thought that was why."_

_"Most?"_

I have a feeling that I know where this was going to go.

_"You get quite vocal when Hyuga's involved. Do you like him?"_

_"He's a friend. And Laia was crossing a couple lines. I just did what was right."_

_"Right."_

Was I really vocal when it came to Hyuga? I didn't realize it then. I just thought that I was just doing the right thing.

But that didn't explain that happy feeling I get inside when I'm around him.

_"I think you would be a nice match."_

_"There's nothing going on. I don't have time for that."_

_"I believe you. I was once in love you know."_

Maya told me more about the incident on the Hive than what Hyuga had told me. She had loved Professor Taragi. She still did, in a sense. Though she told me that she had gotten over it. That look in her eyes. It wasn't too long that I had that look. His death, just like my mom's, was more traumatizing than what she thought. She was being strong, for his memory.

Out of everyone I met, I think I understood Maya on an emotional level.

_"I think, I may have found someone new though."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah...though I'm not too sure."_

I felt a dull pain in my chest. It wasn't a physical pain. That I knew. But why?

One thought in my head when she said that:

Was she talking about Hyuga?

Maya had told me that he escorted back after Professor Taragi had died. She was so heartbroken. And he comforted her. This, being Hyuga, could mean a number of things.

Was I jealous?

What was there to be jealous of? I had no romantic feeling for him.

_"I got to go."_

_"So soon Ami?"_

_"Yeah, I have to freshen up. That mission was tough."_

_"I understand. Thank you again for your help. Do something fun for your time off."_

_"It's not a problem at all, it's what I've trained for. And I'll try. Hey, when you find out about that feeling let me know."_

_"I will."_

I didn't mean to blow Maya off like that. But I didn't want to hear anymore. So I ran to my room. I decided to take a long shower. I needed to clear my head. Everything was going too fast. My missions, my feelings, everything. I'm kinda thankful for the days off. I could take it to settle my thoughts.

I opted to wear something more feminine. Since I had no missions to do, I could afford to wear it. There brought another problem. What was I going to do?

I had heard that Club Commune had a piano.

That was my first destination. I don't know why I had a sudden urge to get back into music.

When I signed up to be a Guardian, I practically gave up on a future of being a pianist.

I guess it was finally needing to do something for myself.

I arrived at the club. Commune was a quaint place. It wasn't too big, but enough to serve it's needs. After a bit of asking, I had managed to secure some time to playing on their piano. I instantly felt at ease. I haven't touched a piano since Mom's funeral. A little over six months. It was comforting to know that I hadn't lost that feeling. I began to play.

I had no particular song to play.

Just something to take my mind off of the current events.

People say that I'm a different person when I play. I'm quiet when it came to talking. But expressive when behind a piano. I never knew how to feel about that comment. As long as I was making someone feel at ease, I was at ease.

After about an hour or two, I felt better. I didn't resolve any of my problems. But I had a clearer head.

Though, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel a bit regretful.

I remembered that Hyuga did ask me to come to Commune with him. Even though it might have been a joke.

That night, I had a peaceful night's rest.

I had decided to work on a few solo free missions to sharpen up on my twin dagger skills. I decided to go to Parum for those missions. After experiencing the Hive, I wanted to see a sky during my missions.

I just might decide to surprise visit Dad.

After all, I haven't talked with him since I became a Guardian.

I was within Raffon Meadow, clearing infected creatures. It was an easy mission, compared to the few I've been on recently.

I hadn't realized the time. But I had been fighting all morning. I felt a bit worn out. So now was a good time to take a break.

Before I was going to go home, I wanted to stop by the café.

The one Mom and I always went to when we visited Parum.

I noticed some familiar people on my way there. It was Laia...and Hilde.

_"Laia! Hilde! What are you two doing?"_

_"Ah, if it isn't Ami. It's been a while. I've seen you've taken the offer."_

_"Yes Hilde I have. Thank you for suggesting the Guardians for me."_

_"How has it been."  
_

_"It's been alright. HQ has me taking a break right now."  
_

_"That's good. The first couple weeks of being a newbie tends to overwhelm a lot of people."  
_

_"Hildegarde, we should hurry."_

_"Hmm, mission?"_

_"Yes, but not quite."_

Laia was looking at me weird. Like deciding to tell me something or not.

_"Well?" _

_"Maya gave us a call. She told us that Hyuga was missing."_

I stood there, frozen. Panic arose through my body. I can't picture him leaving and not tell anyone.

My intuition kicked in.

I had to go. Day off be damned.

_"Hilde, Laia let me come with you."_

_"Why Ami? What about your day off?"_

_"Screw the time off. I need to go."_

I felt Hilde's stare on me. I think I saw a faint smirk on her face.

_"Sorry Ami, I wish I could. But Maya asked for Laia and I."_

_"I...understand. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you like that. Forgive me."  
_

I realized it was incredibly selfish of me to demand to go.

But still I had that feeling that I should go.

How ironic I received a call from Lou soon after.

_"Ami, I need you to report to Headquarters right away."_

_"Looks like you got your own orders."_

_"..yeah."_

I recall Hilde patting my shoulder. Her gold and silver eyes looking at mines.

_"Young love is a beautiful thing. Isn't it?"_

I watched as the two beasts leave for the train station. Hilde's words rang in my head. I came to a realization then.

I was incredibly stupid to not realize it sooner.

The unexplained happiness I feel.

Yes, young love is a beautiful thing.

* * *

Read and review?


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm Not Afraid When I Have You Here**

It was funny. Realizing my feelings regarding Hyuga. I could have liked anyone. But I chose to like the guy who flirts with females, under the cover of Holy Light's will.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't the type of love in which I wanted to spend my life with him.

But I know it was more than friendly.

Accepting that was easy. The hard part was deciding should I let him know. We're friends. I don't want to risk that at all. And then there's the possibility that the feelings might be one-sided. The matter would have to wait however, for Lou needed me.

I made my way back to Headquarters. Giving my card to Mina. She looked surprised.

_"The President would like to see you."_

What? President Dallgun wanted to see _me_? The matter had to be important if the president was briefing me. I was extremely nervous as I took the elevator to the highest floor, the president's office. I gave two knocks, signaling my arrival. Once I got inside, I was quiet.

Lou was to the president's left, while Headmaster Nav was to his right.

To have them both here...it must be something of dire importance.

_"Satomora, how good it is to see you again."_

_"Y-y-yes sir."_

He smiled at me. It's weird, having your boss smile at you.

_"No need to be nervous, you aren't in any trouble."_

_"Right. I'll try not to be sir."_

_"I'm sure you know of what's been going on with the Illuminus."_

_"Bits and pieces."_

_"Well, we've suspected that there's another hand in it. But we need to start gathering evidence."_

_"I see. And I assume that you want me to help sir?"_

_"That's correct Satomora."  
_

_"If I may ask, why ask a rookie Guardian from Mobile Defense? I'm sure that there are more qualified people than me."  
_

It was Lou who answered that question.

_"The data your team has sent us has lead us to suspect GRM. There's been enough consistencies to not completely rule them out."_

Whoa.

Suspecting GRM is a pretty bold step.

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"We are aware that you are Shion Tusakanova's child. His name shows up in GRM's employee list from nearly nineteen years ago."_

I was surprised. At that time, I didn't know that Dad had worked with GRM. I knew he worked with a lot of companies on development of photon applications. But not with GRM.

I panicked. If their suspicions are right, Dad might be still working for GRM, who might be in connection with Illuminus

There are things I have to talk with Dad about soon.

_"But why me? I think if you'd ask, my father would help."_

_"That has crossed our minds. But there's a chance if we tip them off, Illuminus would try to silence him."_

What he really meant is that Illuminus would try to kill Dad.

I wouldn't let that happen.

_"I understand."  
_

_"Thank you Satomora. I understand it's a difficult request, but I appreciate it."_

_"Yes sir. But may I make a request?"_

_"Lets hear it."_

_"That we keep my relations to my father a secret. It's just that I'm not ready for the world to know I'm his child."_

_"I see. I do notice that you aren't going by his last name. I can agree to your terms."_

I noticed that Lou looked away for a second.

_"Something wrong Lou?"_

_"No sir. There's another matter I must look into. I would like for Satomora to look with me."_

_"Yeah, sure Lou."_

Walking with Lou was quiet. I still didn't know how to react to Lou. Seeing that there are more than one of her. We arrived at a large computer room. Multiple screens with various information filled the walls. It was an overwhelming experience. I stood in silence as I saw Lou look at the screens, no doubt processing them to the other units.

I think I heard Lou emit a sigh.

_"Satomora, I'm sending you with Leo to pick up the others."_

_"Others?"_

_"It seems that Shidow, Martinez and De'Motove found Ryght."_

I let out a breath of relief.

_"Do not let them know about this request." _

_"I won't."_

After a quick change of clothing in G-mode, I met up with Leo near the G-Flyer base in Holtes City. He seemed genuinely surprised at seeing me there.

_"Lou sent me to accompany you."_

_"Well the more the merrier."_

_"Right."_

I felt a little at ease, riding with Leo. He's really nice, like an older brother sort of sense. We had a small chat. Just about how I was feeling about becoming a Guardian.

Though, that didn't help the nervousness I was feeling.

I knew, the moment I would look at Hyuga again it would be in a different way.

We arrived at the GRM research facility. Lou had already cleared us to go in, for we were picking up our comrades. When we got to where the signals were. Laia was looking furious.

_"How about I prove how strong by snapping your neck."_

_"Laia!"_

Laia and Maya seemed surprised at seeing me with Leo. After all, I was supposed to be taking the day off. Hilde on the other hand...she smirked a knowing look at me.

I couldn't help the blush spreading across my face.

_"Ami? What are you doing here?"_

_"It doesn't matter why she's here. Get over here. We all going home."_

I remember Tonnio had said that Leo was a father. He was certainly showing those traits now.

One factor I've noticed:

For a Guardian, Hyuga knew a lot about business practices.

At first, I just brushed it off as maybe he was aiming to be a business major before become a Guardian.

The ride back to Holtes was tension-induced silence. Even though it was for the sake of a friend, they did break a couple protocols. Had the researchers there been so lenient, the Guardians would have quite the scandal. We all decided to stop at the café near GRMs building.

We had to assess what we know now.

We all took a private table. With a round of coffees. I sat between Maya and Laia. I wanted to sit by Hyuga, to be honest. But Laia gave me a look. I couldn't quite figure it out though.

Hilde politely declined.

_"Someone has to make a report."_

_"Alright, it was nice seeing you again Hilde."_

_"I'll certainly miss your unique eyes Hildegarde."_

_"Hyuga you kid. You know I'm married."_

It took great composure to not act disappointed.

I think Hilde noticed that look.

_"It was good seeing you too Ami. I hope we can work together."_

With the coffees set, we discussed the events. It was without a doubt that GRM had helped Illuminus. It was too much of a coincidence for GRM terminals to show up at Illuminus bases. What we couldn't figure out, if their help was direct or indirect. I had learned that Magashi appeared on the train after Laia and Hilde had fought through the cars. With Magashi being part of the Illuminus, it complicated matters.

Hyuga looked to be in deep thought about this.

_"I need to investigate something."_

_"What?"_

_"This information about GRM. I had suspected it to be true."_

_"You're better off asking the President."_

That's right. He was starting up an investigation too.

They reached the same conclusion.

_"Alright. I'll ask him."_

_"Don't get reckless."_

_"I won't."_

_"I'll walk with you."_

I couldn't help but blush, since everyone's eyes are on me. It wasn't as if I wanted to just be near him.

...well, not entirely.

_"Just to make sure you're alright. Besides, don't you still need to go through examinations?"_

_"Don't remind me..."_

Just because you know how important examinations are, doesn't mean you have to like them.

As in case, Hyuga.

We took the PPT shuttle back to G-Colony. We didn't say much. The day's events too much to try to shake off. When we did arrive, I called out to him.

_"Hmm?"_

This was it. Had to say something

_"I'm glad you're safe."_

And I completely failed it.

Saying something to someone you like is harder than it looks.

But he surprised me.

He kissed me

...on my hand.

_"Thank you dear Ami. Your concern means a lot to me."_

I had felt something on my hand, other than the tingling sensation that his lips was on. When I turned over, I noticed that it was a card. His partner card.

A note: I didn't get his card during orientation, it was just a practice card to learn about partner cards.

_"Contact me anytime you want to talk, or free missions."_

_"I will."_

I stared at the partner card for a while. I was happy. He trusted me enough to give his card. This simple action, it made me unbelievably happy. Even after he left, that feeling stayed with me.

In that moment, I found someone worth protecting.

* * *

I probably should have put it in the beginning, but there will be some ship teasing. Not too overboard I hope.

Read and review?


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter will be introducing another player character. He doesn't belong to me so I'll put the technical info here

Reo belongs to moon-child-reo from DA. I have his permission to use his character.

Now that it's out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Even the Pretty Have Enemies**

It had been one week since Hyuga was found. Things were starting to get back into normalcy. I hadn't been on any huge missions. Mainly free missions. There were times in which I called him to do free missions, and he'd accept.

I started to become more comfortable with Twin Daggers and Twin Sabers during that time.

Though, I was still debating on whether or not to tell him my feelings.

It was around the time of the Holy Light Festa when I was called in. I would be partnering up with a male Guardian for this mission. By coincidence, I met Laia at the mission counter.

_"You're patrolling the grounds too?"_

_"Yeah, with another. I'm supposed to be meeting him at the Neudaiz branch later."_

_"Him?"_

_"They didn't give me details on who he is."_

_"Well, I'm glad to see that you're becoming independent."_

I think I detected some hint of disappointment that she and I weren't partnered together.

The Holy Light Festa is a festival in which Communion of Gurhal created, to give thanks to the Holy Light for its deeds.

I was never a devout believer in the Holy Light. But I felt some sort of reason to give thanks. It might be the slight Newman in me talking.

I decided to wear something "Neudaizian"; which consisted of a Karawai one-piece, Frauna bottoms, and Karawai shoes to complete the look. My hair had been growing back a bit since I first cut it. A bit above my shoulders now, enough to put it into a manageable ponytail.

Secretly, I wanted to grow my hair back for Hyuga.

I think he would prefer long hair girls, but I digress

I was a little nervous to meet my partner during this mission. There's not a lot that was known about him. Or, rather, the information was meant to be not known. It did make me question if the information was hidden for the others safety or his. Whatever the reason, I hoped that I could get along well with him. Believe it or not, being comfortable around your partners does reflect on your overall rating as a Guardian. Being too friendly may lead to goofing off, as Laia would have put it. But being too reclusive would make you seem unworkable.

Not to mention this would the first time I would be partnering officially with someone without Laia.

I arrived at the Neudaiz branch in Ohtoku City. There were a few other Guardians scattered about. Mostly those who were set to live within the branch. I gave my license card to Reina, the receptionist.

Like Mina, Reina was easy to get along with.

But Reina had a more professional outlook.

It might have something to do with Mina being younger.

Anyway, I was told that my partner was sitting near the Communion of Gurhal headquarters in the city. Seeing as the Branch was getting crowded.

There seemed to be quite a few Guardians patrolling this year.

I made my way out to find my partner.

Neudaiz will always be my favorite planet. Much of its natural beauty retained. I had loved going to the Kugo Hot Springs as a child. It was also why I wanted to go to the performing arts school here, instead of the one on Parum. But I digress again.

My partner was sitting under a canopy. It was just starting to get into summer. So it was hot, but not too hot. The first feature I noticed was his jet black hair into a ponytail.

_"You must be Ami."_

I still find that creepy that he knew I was there.

He stood up. He was tall. Taller than Hyuga. If I were to guess, around six feet or very close to that. Around twenty, twenty-three He had a tanned skin tone. Whether or not it was genetic or from his own efforts I don't know. What I noticed were two things.

He had a faded scar across the bridge of his nose

And his eyes were a golden yellow.

I was a bit nervous.

He was intimidating to me.

_"Yes..."_

_"No need to be nervous."_

_Right..."_

_"Hyuga-nii told me all about you. I'm Reo."_

Wait.

...

Hyuga didn't mention a brother.

Well, he probably didn't mean it literally.

Because my mom was a fluent speaker of the Neudaiz language I could pick up things here and there.

The surprising turn of the situation completely deterred me from noticing that Hyuga actually brought me up as a subject of conversation. I didn't have time to question that however. Since we had to be on our post. Our role was plain clothing patrol. There were a few Guardians and Commuion of Gurhal guards patrolling the parade routes. The few of us would be actually in the crowds. That was Reo and I's mission for that day.

Though most of the Festa takes place on Ohtoku City, it also extends to the islands just south of the mainland. Before we can start our undercover guarding, we were to check around the area and make sure that the area was free of hostile creatures. That in itself was no problem, a few Sageetas and stray Ollakas. Reo was a great person to be around. Once the initial awkwardness of meeting someone new was gone, he was easy to talk to. Though he never really talked about his past.

I also was amazed at the ease of him using a sword.

We were just about finished when I noticed Reo paused. It was something different though. Like he wasn't himself.

I could have sworn I saw his eyes glow for a moment.

It was Seed. I had gotten a bit better at fighting Seed, but at times I'd still flinch. I was grateful that Reo was my partner. He had no problems taking down the Seed when I would flinch. But why would the Seed be here anyway? It didn't make sense.

Lou called us afterwards, instructing us to destroy the Seed-forms as we go. Though, during the purification we encountered agents.

_"These are Illuminus agents."_

_"What? How do you know?"_

Reo never answered me on that.

After we subdued the forms enough, we were ordered to go back to Ohtoku. The ride was silent. I wasn't sure how to approach the subject. It also could have been possible that he was assigned to investigate the Illuminus.

So I decided to just leave it alone.

We made it back to Ohtoku city. There was panic among the crowds. It was such a shame that the Holy Light Festa was canceled again. But the cancellation of the Festa wasn't what made people panic.

...the mountain was gone.

Just beyond Ohtoku was a mountain. But it wasn't any other mountain.

The water flowed upwards.

Some say it was a phenomenon created by the Holy Light.

Whatever the reason, it should have been impossible for the entire mountain to disappear.

Then my communit rang.

_"Satomora here."_

_"Ami, I'm glad I got in touch with you."_

_"Laia?"_

_"Yeah. If it's possible get inside the CoG headquarters. I think we're gonna need some backup."_

_"We're?"_

_"Leo and myself."_

_"...I'll see what I can do."_

It seems that Reo had heard my conversation. For he went right up to the entrance. I wasn't surprised at going there. But what I was more surprised was that the guards in the front let him through.

Did he have some past with the Communion?

_"Ami if you don't hurry, I'm gonna lose you!"_

The Communion headquarters looked to be an frenzied panic. From what we learned, the machines went out of control. There was talk about a room that they had to protect. We went through the headquarters defeating any machine that came in our way. Eventually we met up with Laia and Leo. They looked to have finished defeating something big.

_"Ami...and Reo?"_

_"It's been awhile Laia."_

_"Wait, you two know each other."_

_"Ami! Stay focused."_

I really do have an inquisitive nature.

But Laia was right, we had to focus.

Laia gave us a briefing about what happened. It really was the Illuminus who staged the attack.

It's a startling thought, the Illuminus using the Seed.

Also, she mentioned that Ethan was spotted here. I fully expected for Laia to get into one of her fits about him...but she didn't. Regardless of why, the four of us pressed on. The next room we went inside, it was shocking.

In capsules, were the Sisters of Holy Light.

_"It's looks like an LSS system."_

_"Leo?" _

_"Ka-I mean the maiden, she used something like this on the attack of the Hive."_

_"Ami, you're getting this right?"_

_"Lou has been linked to my communit for a while. So she's getting everything as we speak."_

It wasn't long until we were found out. But by then, we had enough of what we needed. So we went willingly.

But for a moment I thought I saw Reo's fist clenched.

Master Rutsu explained to us that the mountain disappearing was do to a hologram malfunction, and since been back.

Ohtoku Mountain is a hologram? I was surprised, to say the least. This did raise my suspicion of the Communion.

Laia tried to press for more information about the sisters.

_"They are merely training to become the next Divine Maiden."_

_"What kind of training?"_

_"I'll leave that to your imaginations."_

I really didn't like that tone he used.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

_"Izuma you bastard!"_

In a flash, Rutsu was on the ground and Reo had just punched him. The guards surrounded us quickly.

Even though it wasn't the right situation, I heard Laia said "Nice one" at the punch.

_"You know this isn't what She had wanted!"_

_"Even now, you're still bothersome to the Communion Reo."_

And he knew Master Rutsu too?

This is getting weird, fast.

Reo looked like he was ready to do more. I couldn't let that happen. Master Rutsu was already bleeding profusely from his nose. I think it may have been broken.

_"Reo, stop!"_

I think he looked out of it.

So I went closer.

_"It's not worth it. Lets just leave."_

I think I heard him say 'Mirei' before walking away.

I was grateful that we got out without any repercussions. Though, the mission left me with more questions than answers.

Questions, that I want to find the answers to.

* * *

I don't plan on really branching out Reo, since he shows up sporadically. That and he's not mines to explain. My friend does have stories of him around so yeah.

Read and review?


	12. Chapter 10 subplot 1

**Chapter 10 Subplot : It's not a Date...Well maybe**

It had been a week since the Holy Light Festa had been canceled. I had no missions lined up. So I took a trip to Parum. Since I had the time, I wanted to meet with Dad.

To discuss his connection with GRM.

But before that, I wanted to stop by the café. For old time sake. I hadn't been for recreational reasons since the initial invasion of Seed. I ordered the usual; Neudaiz tea and finger cakes. I was glad to know that the food still taste the same. This amount of free time let me assess my situation.

My father worked for GRM. Worse case still working.

The relationship between the Divine Maiden and Ethan Waber.

The Illuminus' goals and Magashi's participation in it.

The reason for targeting Professor Tomrain.

The reason behind Hyuga's abduction.

Finding the Sisters in those capsules and Master Rutsu's obvious coverup.

Among other things.

As a rookie, I shouldn't have been questioning these things. But the entire premise just didn't sit right with me. There was a feeling deep inside. I was missing a bigger picture.

_"Ami? Is that you?" _

Seeing Hyuga at the café completely threw me off my thoughts. I wasn't expecting to see him so soon. I couldn't help that my surprised actions made me spill my tea as well.

_"Ahh, I'm so sorry!"_

_"It's fine Ami, I clearly startled you."_

_"No no, I should have been more aware."_

_"Let me at least buy you a refill." _

I couldn't turn him down. Even though I wanted to.

I'm sure he had better things to do than hang around with me.

_"If only you stay and chat for a bit."_

I think I saw him smile when I offered. With two new cups we talked. Some of it was Guardians' business. But mostly just getting to know each other. Once you get pass his reputation and mild bragging he's pretty normal.

He was the one who questioned my background though.

_"Ami are you from Parum?"_

_"I live there with my dad now. Why?"_

_"You stress out certain words like someone from Parum does. It gets quite noticeable when you're angry. But you're not originally from there?"_

_"No, was born in the G-Colony."  
_

I was surprised. Not that he noticed, but during I didn't think I would had any qualities like that.

_"How can you pick out something like that anyway?"_

_"I was originally from Parum, so I can detect it."_

_"Originally?"  
_

_"It's a long story that I rather not explain."  
_

Eventually, I brought up my recent mission at the Festa and what took place. I noticed that Hyuga's expression became a bit grim, hearing what happened. Something was bothering him. I know.

_"I see he still can't forget..."_

_"Forget what?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing."_

I hated being lied to. It was happening too much for my tastes.

_"Stop that. Ever since I became a Guardian it's been one unanswered question after another. How I can protect Gurhal when I don't even know what's going on!"_

_"It gets really noticeable when you get angry."_

_"Stop talking about that."_

I wanted to just walk out there. I was getting ahead of myself. Of course no one would explain anything to a rookie. But an abrupt pull stopped me. It was Hyuga. He looked genuinely concerned about my anger.

Of course I blushed.

_"I didn't mean to offend you. Since you heard it from him, I should tell you. But lets go somewhere private."_

It had to be classified if he wanted to discuss it in private.

I had followed him to a restaurant, a few minutes from the café. The restaurant was a bit casual. I was mentally thanking myself for wearing something that wouldn't make me stand out too much. It wasn't long until Hyuga led me through the doors.

_"How you find a place like this?"_

_"I go here a lot during outings."_

_"You mean dates."_

_"Your bluntness hurts me dear Ami."_

I couldn't tell if he was serious or just kidding.

Anyway, we took a seat at a secluded room. Despite going here on somewhat professional business, I couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous. I had never been to a place so casual with a guy alone before. We were silent for a while. We had to make sure we weren't disturbed. Once we were sure it was silent, he started.

Hyuga told me everything

About what truly happened to Mirei Mikuna

What Karen Erra, his old instructor, decided to do

I was devastated. I had said before I was never a devout believer of the Holy Light. But I idolized Mirei. She was the person I wished to become.

Being without Dad for so long in my childhood, I wasn't confident in my feminine qualities.

I secretly wished I was like her.

Gurhal had lost someone important and only a few knew about it.

I don't know when it started, but I had cried. The death of Mirei hit me harder than I thought. I didn't even realize that Hyuga was consoling me.

I did feel a bit embarrassed.

I was pretty set on not letting anyone see me in that state.

Especially someone I liked.

_"It's okay, just let it out Ami." _

After a while, I calmed myself. I guess I really did need the cry. Though, there was still the fact that I sobbed in front of my colleague.

_"I shouldn't have cried like that."_

_"It's no problem. I would have worried that you've been around Laia too much if you hadn't."_

I laughed. I'm not sure why but I laughed hard. I felt a bit better about my moment. I had forgotten how it felt to express myself. I had forgotten to do that.

I vaguely remembering the doctors saying that I had suffered some emotional trauma from Mom's death.

_"Ami, you okay? You're drifting off."_

_"Yeah I'm fine. I have to get going though."_

_"You sure?"_

Was there a sense of disappointment in his voice?

...nah, I think I was just imagining things.

_"Yeah I'm sure. Hyuga?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Thank you. Really, thanks."_

_"For what?"  
_

_"For being honest with me for starters. You're the only one who's told me what I needed to know."  
_

_"For starters?"  
_

_"That doesn't matter. But I should really get going."  
_

He had helped me a little that day.

I think another hurdle of moving on from Mom's death was passed.

I had received a call from Lou, prompting me for my next mission.

_"We may have found a lead on Professor Tomrain. Meet Laia at the bar in Dagora."_

* * *

Another sub-chapter. This will actually make sense when we reach the Ep.3 portion of the story. And mild fluff I think. We're almost done the Ep.2 portion of the story.

Read and Review, I always appreciate them.


	13. Chapter 11

Because again, I hate to leave you guys hanging on a subplot chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Can You Repent All Sins?**

Before I took the shuttle to Dagora City, I stopped by my barracks to change into something more appropriate for the mission. It involved the missing Professor Tomrain. Through earlier work we found out that it was the Illuminus who had taken him.

We didn't know exactly why

But we knew it wasn't good.

I took the express shuttle to Dagora. I wasn't sure how long Laia would wait for me if I waited for a regular shuttle.

Now that I think about it, I should have asked Lou if Laia even knew of me coming.

It wasn't too comfortable in Moatoob, seeing as it's always hot there. It being the middle of summer didn't help either. I was given a place to meet them at; A pub not too far from the Dagora Guardians Branch. I knew which one. It was the same one Laia and I went to find more information about Ethan.

What I didn't expect is to see him.

_"So you must be Ami? It's nice to finally meet you under not so hostile terms."_

For a supposed criminal, he was really friendly.

But then again, I never thought of him to be a criminal.

From what I was given, Ethan had figured out where and why Professor Tomrain was. His research on A-photons, after Professor Taragi's death, was highly sought after by the Illuminus.

The Illuminus wanted to create the ultimate weapon.

The _Sochee_; a bomb made up of A-photons.

A-photons are what attract the Seed

Everything goes back to the Seed

But I digress for a moment. Our focus was to rescue Professor Tomrain. I don't know why I was called for it though. I really should be out helping to gather evidence to show a relationship between GRM and Illuminus. I wouldn't argue. I rather be performing work that was in the Mobile Defense section than Intelligence.

Due to the secrecy of the mission, we couldn't go in like we normally do. They might move him to another place or worse, kill him. Ethan had led us to a back way to reach an Illuminus research facility. And with the night approaching, we had a good opportunity.

A personal opinion: Moatoob is one of my least favorite planets

Sand from the deserts are hard to clean off.

We arrived at the base, only having to take down a few mutated creatures along the way. They were easy to purify. But it was reminding me too much of when I first faced Magashi.

We took a small break just outside of the entrance.

Laia never wastes an opportunity to get some answers.

_"Since we're in a sharing mood, why don't you answer a few questions Ethan."_

_"I'll answer to the best of my ability."_

Normally, I would stop her. But even I had a few questions that needed to be answered.

We spent that break talking. We shared information about what was going on. For me, I was being caught up on what Laia has been doing on missions we weren't partnered up together.

_"What about the relation between you and the Maiden."_

_"I don't know-"_

_"She called you by your first name. I don't recall the maiden being so buddy with anyone."_

I nearly forgot that Laia can be really blunt at times.

_"I...I can't say."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"It's just...I can't."_

I knew why though

Karen Erra, his old instructor, took the role of divine maiden.

Under the guise of Mirei Mikuna, her twin sister who died at the hand of a power consumed father.

I think I had read he went crazy and got sent to some place.

I think if I had killed my child I would go insane too. Even if it was an accident.

I wouldn't tell them that though.

I swore to Hyuga I wouldn't tell.

Breaking his trust would be horrible.

Laia seemed to have changed over the course I wasn't with her. Normally she would question for more. This time she let it go. After the session, we went inside.

We never figured for a second that we would be lead into a trap.

_"How good to see you Guardians, and Ethan."_

_"Magashi!"_

_"Ethan, lets go home."_

I looked over to Laia, hearing this would make her angry...right?

_"I'm not that easy to fool."_

I was relieved that Laia saw what everyone else saw. The more people she can trust, the better to end this.

_"Where's the Professor!"_

_"Hmph, we have no more use for him, the Sochee is completed."_

_"No!"_

_"What better for its first use...than to blow up this lab!"_

We couldn't let that happen, all that evidence.

_"Laia, Ami, go find the Professor."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We don't have that much time, I can take care of Magashi."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah. I have someone to protect, I won't die."_

I think, I gained a new found respect for Ethan that day.

He really was a Guardian, even though he wasn't one then.

Laia seemed to understand the importance of what had to be done. So we left. We ran through the hallways, time was not on our side. Our communits suddenly went live. Then we heard a scream before it went to static.

It sounded like Hyuga.

I panicked

_"Hyuga?...Hyuga!"_

_"Ami!"_

_"Respond! Dammit!"_

_"Ami! You can worry about him later."_

_"But..."_

_"Focus on the mission! I cannot have you spacing out because of a little crush."_

I was silent, she knew.

I wasn't surprised.

_"...Laia, I..."_

_"Later."_

We made our way through to find the holding cells. At the last one, we found Professor Tomrain. He looked to be brooding over thing. I went to disable the locks.

I guess when it comes to locks and terminal, I become a bit like my dad.

_"Miss Martinez and Miss Satomora?"_

_"Professor, are you hurt anywhere?"_

_"No I'm fine."_

_"Great, we have to get out of here."_

_"They activated Sochee didn't they?"_

_"Yeah. Is there any way to disable it?"_

_"No...it was created that way. The ultimate weapon, and I brought it to life."_

_"Damn...we have to evacuate then."_

_"I'm sorry, I can't go. This is the punishment for my sins. First with Melvore and now this."_

Ethan has impeccable timing.

Laia explained the situation to Ethan when he contacted us over the communit. He had drove off Magashi and sent a signal to the Landeel. It was possible that ship could get us out of the blast radius. Ethan wanted to talk with Professor Tomrain, so I gave him mines. I don't know what was said, but it looked to lift the Professor's spirits a bit. After he passed me back my communit, the three of us ran back to the entrance, hoping to meet Ethan.

We didn't get far, before hearing a growl.

_"What is that?"_

_"A Seed-form?"_

_"I believe it's a new form."_

Laia attacked the form, she was surprised when it looked unharmed.

_"Our attacks will just bounce back. We don't have time to figure out a weakness, just run."_

So run we did. It began to follow us. More so, trying to go after Professor Tomrain. Laia was ahead trying to purify the creatures in front. We couldn't deliver damage to the form, but at least we can make it delay. So when it got too close, I either shot it with my twin handguns or threw a G-trap at it.

We were almost to the exit, with minutes to spare.

Of course I would trip going up the stairs.

_"Ami!"_

_"Miss Satomora!"_

That form was poised to attack me. I let out a scream. My mind was going blank, my body going numb. I knew the feeling well. I was going into shock from Seed-forms again. For that moment I thought I was going the end up just like Mom.

But something happened, it stopped

I don't know why but it did.

For a second, I thought I heard a voice

It was telling me to go while I still can.

I thought it was Hyuga.

It took a few seconds before I recovered from the near death experience. We ran again, making it to the Landeel. Ethan was waiting for us. I sank down to the ground, the reality of what just happened sinking in. There was a loud boom while the Landeel shook.

The Sochee finally detonated.

It was a horrible sight to see.

_"What was that!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You were screaming out in pain."_

Apparently, Laia had gotten a hold of Hyuga while I was trying to make sure I was truly alive. Hyuga had gotten a couple leads on GRM, but still not enough to form anything concrete yet.

As for him screaming out in pain;

he left his communit on while on a mission.

To say I was angry would be a bit of an understatement

_"The hell Hyuga!"_

_"Ami?"_

_"Dammit don't worry me like that! You scared the crap out of me!"_

_"It seems you get into speaking like that when you worry too, unless you're angry?"_

_"Stop talking about the way I speak!"_

_"At any rate, I'm sorry. I need to get going."_

_"Fine, whatever."_

After we disconnected, everyone was giving me a strange look.

I need to stop making scenes.

I received an incoming message on my communit

I had submitted a picture of the Seed-form to get a name.

Seed-Venas, a form capable of more intelligent thought patterns than the forms we've been dealing with.

This form will soon become a bigger part of my life, more than I would imagine.

But that's another time.

Going back, Laia tried to convince Ethan to come back. But Ethan was firm in declining.

_"There are places that Guardians can't go. For now, I have to continue down this path."_

I looked at Professor Tomrain. This development really did hit him hard. I felt sad for him. He really did just want to help. I really did hope that he would find his peace soon.

With the completion of the Sochee, it made us realize that we have to take the Illuminus down that much faster.

* * *

Read and Review please


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Some Lines Should Never be Crossed**

It was fairly late at night when Laia and I made it back to G-colony. Professor Tomrain left ahead of us with a Lou unit from Moatoob. I assume to put him back into hiding. Laia and I made our way to Mina. I wanted to go to my room and sleep.

Unfortunately, the next few hours would be the most pressing hours ever.

_"Sorry to give this to you, but you and Laia are being called back to Moatoob."_

_"Why didn't they just call us when we were there?"_

_"You have to come back here for an immunization."_

_"The previous ones weren't good enough?"_

_"Not exactly."_

Maya walks down towards us. We were eventually led to another medical lab. What had happened is that she made progress through the immunization, so as such we should get another one. She didn't know what our mission detailed, but she knew it was Seed-related, thus the shot. After a bit of small talk, Laia made her way to the lobby.

_"Wait Ami."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I need to speak with you."_

_"I don't have much time."_

_"I know, it'll only be a moment."_

I wasn't sure why she needed to talk with me.

_"Have you been feeling alright?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"You look a bit worn out."_

It took me a moment to realize it. I did cry earlier that day, almost had two near death experiences, and gone into mild shock. Only to be sent out on another mission. I understood finally what they meant by Mobile Defense being difficult. Not just missions, but the toll it takes on you.

And I had no problem with that.

I found a purpose within here.

_"I am, but I can't complain."_

_"If you're sure."_

_"Yeah we'll talk later."_

_"Right."_

I was glad that Laia didn't scold me for taking some time. We arrived back to Dagora City, to see it completely abandoned. We run back to the Flyer base. A Cast from the Alliance Military was waiting for us. She had informed us that there was a sudden Seed-form outbreak not too far from the outskirts of Dagora. We weren't the only ones called, but the numbers seemed to be multiplying by the minute. With the possibility of the Seed-virus being contracted there, it was the reason why we had to go to the colony first to get our immunizations. We were to meet one other person before getting started on the purification.

Our goal is three-hundred forms

Did I mention this was the start of me absolutely loathing these missions?

Laia and I stop at a small base to meet our partner.

_"Well if it isn't Tonnio, you munchkin."_

_"Nice to see you sarcastic as usual. You gained some femininity yet?"_

_"Up yours."_

Despite their remarks towards each other, Tonnio Rhima and Laia are actually pretty good friends.

Tonnio is a small beast, the more technical term is _beastling_.

In which certain beasts physically look no older than children, early teens at the latest.

He's actually older than Laia.

After the initial introductions, we make our way to the battlefield. Tonnio particularly knows the areas well; given his background as a former gang member. So it seemed fitting for him to come along.

Tonnio really hates these missions too.

_"Three-hundred? Man, that's double of what we had to do at the Unification point."_

_"I know, but lets just get this done."_

_"Right, right. Don't get too overwhelmed by it Ami. This is your first large scale purification mission."_

_"...I'll try."_

We had little time to talk as we started. The forms were unrelenting. I had managed to get a bit of practice in with my twin daggers during all my days off so I was prepared. There were a couple times with a well placed Megid that had me worried. But we managed to complete our mission. We opted to take a break. Laia and I were already running on no sleep. It was still dark out, but it looked to as if the sun would rise in a couple hours.

It was during this break Curtz had contacted us.

Mainly to get a status report, but also to deliver a disturbing development.

_"We just found out about those forms we've been purifying. They were Beasts who were inflicted with the Seed-virus."_

_"What? You're kidding right!"_

_"This is one of the times I wish I was kidding."_

_"So this whole time, we're practically committing genocide?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not doing it anymore. Knowing full well we are killing Beasts."_

Laia was livid with rage at this. So was Tonnio. I wasn't as angry as them but still pretty angry. It didn't sit well with me at all. The idea of just giving people the vaccine did come up. But it wasn't possible. With more citizens being inflicted than vaccines, we would run out of vaccines before we got to everyone. Not to mention that the vaccine was only meant to suppress the symptoms at this point. It only left us the choice to purify the forms. I was a bit sick at myself understanding this logic.

But, I refused to continue this mission as well.

I had heard that Curtz was a bit more heartless before he met Ethan. But whatever happened, I'm glad he's change. He understood our refusal, changing the mission for us to find survivors instead. Our search led us to the mining area which we found a kid. He looked to be around ten or eleven years old. Behind him were two Alliance Military members.

_"Hey let that kid go!"_

_"We were under orders to purify everything."_

_"You're going to kill a child!"_

_"Orders are orders."_

_"Fine, we'll look after the kid."_

_"And what if he transforms into a Seed-form?"_

_"...we'll purify him ourselves."_

That answer seemed okay for them, for they left.

Apparently, the kid gave us the slip as well.

_"Dammit kid, doesn't he realize if they find him they will kill him."_

_"We just gotta get him first."_

If I could, I would give the kid a good slap.

The mines were almost like a maze and filled with teleporters. If you didn't know what you were doing, you could end up circling the area a few times before you realized it. The kid decided to run in these mines. Using the gates, which I assume is used to block off creatures if they are found, we had to trap him away from the gates.

Of course I would be designated to do the planning of the puzzle.

Normally I wouldn't complain, but I had no sleep prior to this mission.

I really wasn't in the mood to solve stupid puzzles.

After a couple hours, various trial and error, and a few close calls of one of us howling in rage we managed to get the kid. Laia was ready to take the kid for a good scolding. And I wouldn't stop her.

But something happened, something horrible.

_"I don't feel so good."_

_"! That aura. He's turning into a Seed-form!"_

_"My body...it feels hot..."_

_"Laia! Get back!"_

The Dilnazen was ready to deliver a blow to Laia.

I couldn't let that happen.

I took out my sword and blocked the blade-like arm. It was only a Cresaud, but it was enough to deflect the attack.

I had gotten the sword a while back. After seeing Reo use the sword, I had decided to use it as well.

But I digress. I ended up getting pushed back by the force of the attack.

I didn't realize it then, but it was the first time I didn't hesitate to attack a Seed-form.

_"Ami!"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"We have to do something."_

_"We have to purify him. We said we would if it got to this point."_

_"Tonni-"_

_"I don't want to do this either! But if we don't we die. And risk many more people dying. It's our job as Guardians."_

_'Sis...'_

My eyes widened. It sounded like that kid. He was calling for his sister. I heard the sound of metal meeting flesh. When I looked up, it was Laia. She stabbed the form right through the chest with her spear. I couldn't tell how she was, the light and her hair obscured her face.

_"Ami, get up and shoot it! We can at least grant him a quick death."_

_"Laia..."_

_"You keep a rifle with Killer Shot right?"_

I also keep a twin handgun and rifle just in case

I had the rifle aimed and ready to fire. But I hesitated. No matter how much I try to explain myself, in the end I was about to take the life of a child. I didn't want that on my conscious. No one with a heart would.

I pulled the trigger.

Laia, Tonnio, and I stood there in silence. Shock from what we just done, and respect for the kid. It took a lot of restraint to not cry right there. We watched the form fade anyway into nothingness. By the looks on their faces, they were just as distraught as me. Even more.

_"I was thinking."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"It might have been better to just let the Alliance Military deal with him. At least he would have died as himself."_

_"Maybe..."_

After a few minutes, we made it out to the surface. The sun was in the middle of rising. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and get this mission out of my head.

_"I'm glad I was able to reach you."_

_"Lou?"_

_"It's an emergency. Machines all over Gurhal have gotten out of control."_

When you think it couldn't get any worse...it does

* * *

I've decided to go ahead and finish up the episode 2 storyline and hurry on with 3. So expect rapid updates to the next couple chapters.

Read and Review? That big blue button needs some clicking love.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Ambition of the Illuminus**

Laia, Tonnio and I were in shock for a moment. It should be near impossible for all the machines all over Gurhal to go out of control at the same time.

But it was happening.

We were instructed to go to Holtes since it seemed to pinpoint there. So that's where we went. This was really stressing. Even Laia, who normally can take so much, was worn down. It was early morning when we reached Holtes. The signal led us to just outside the Holtes Branch. There we saw Grinna Bete C aimed to attack the branch. As tired as we all were, we kept up a constant attack on the machines. At this point, we were running on adrenaline.

But it can only go so far.

_"Is that the last of it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Everyone, I'm glad I got you."_

Lou called us again. I hope it's good news.

_"I'm requesting all Guardians that can go to G-Colony, we have an extreme emergency."_

_"What's the problem?"_

_"There's an attack on the colony."_

...You've got to be kidding me.

_"We're on our way."_

We ran to the central square of Holtes. There we saw a few Casts. I recognized a few from passing through the branch. Laia was talking to them. Or, trying to. Something seemed a bit odd. They were really silent. A couple were silent because they were Cast Supremacists. But this was too silent even with that factored in. Then they all looked at us. There was a buzzing sound, then they struck.

_"Don't tell me that Casts are going out of control too."_

Sure enough, they were. We managed to subdue them. My mind was starting to get foggy, the sleeplessness catching up with me. I vaguely remember Lou telling us that Casts all over were going out of control too. Tonnio opted to go back to Moatoob. Saying something about someone important was there. So it was Laia and I to the G-Colony.

_"Ami, wake up!"_

When I opened my eyes, Laia was staring at me. She looked to be really concerned for me. When I asked what happened, she told me the moment I sat down in the shuttle I passed out asleep. That was an hour and a half ago. For a moment, Laia was contemplating on something.

_"How much longer until we reach the colony?"_

_"Huh? Oh, about thirty minutes. Forty-five at the most."_

_"Laia, you're thinking about something?"_

_"Things here and there."_

I remembered our earlier conversation when I panicked over Hyuga. I'm a still a bit embarrassed over what I did. But since it would be some time before we reached the colony, I figured I might as well tell her.

_"Since he went missing."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Since Hyuga went missing when I began to feel like this."_

I told her how I felt. I felt a bit relieved to have told someone. Surprisingly, she didn't laugh at me. She listened. Never once making a snide remark. It was then, Laia and I formed this bond. We could confide in each other.

We had arrived to the fourth floor of the G-Colony, the PPT floor. Waiting for us was Seed-Venas.

_"What the? I thought it got caught in the Sochee explosion."_

_"I thought so too Laia. But it could be a possibility it's a different one."_

_"No time for that, lets just go to Headquarters."_

I threw a fireworks trap at Seed-Venas. Before the Festa, I had purchased a couple, hoping to light some during the large fireworks display during that night. I simply forgot to put them away. It seemed to distract it enough for Laia and I to run to Headquarters. We locked the door. They shook as the form attacked the door.

The only thought on my mind:

I hope the door would hold.

The banging quieted down, stopping all together. For the time being, Seed-Venas wouldn't hinder us. We met up with Leo. He too received the message from Lou and came as soon as he could. But the problem was, the entire headquarters was evacuated.

And soon, we weren't alone.

Headmaster Nav had disabled the locks and approached us. Not too long after, we learned that he too was under the influence of the Seed-virus.

A side note: During the shuttle ride to G-Colony, Lou had deducted that the Seed-virus had evolved to infecting Casts as well. Most of the other Lou units had become infected. So she had quarantined herself.

Headmaster certainly earned his reputation of being one of the best Guardians around. It took nearly all we had to avoid him. Even then his ICS, Instant Crash Syndrome, had kicked in. Lou then called us to go to the lower levels of the Colony. She was there with President Dallgun. Due to the attack we couldn't go to the Cental Table like we normally would. So the three of us navigated through the floors to reach the Central Table. I felt a bit saddened as we went through the floors. G-Colony was where I was raised for all my childhood. I would never think I would see it in such a state.

We arrived to the Central Table. Immediately, we saw a figure on the floor. The closer we walked, my heart tightened. It was Hyuga on the ground. I ran over to him, checking all his vitals. He seemed okay, even though he was unconscious. Though, his skin was a bit clammy to touch. Maya arrived shortly afterwards.

She looked at me strangely for a moment.

It was due to the way I was holding him. I had placed his head on my lap, to get a better view of any possible injuries. Anyway, Maya had informed us that they were helping with evacuations and Hyuga stayed behind. Probably to fight against Seed-Venas. Him passing out was likely battle exhaustion.

Later I would learn this is not quite true. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

_"Lou needs us down at the bottom floors."_

_"I'll stay with Hyuga."_

_"Ami, you want to stay too? I can ask Leo to go in your place."_

Laia seemed a bit more understanding of my feelings now.

Not to mention, I was exhausted too.

But I couldn't stay with him.

Laia needed me more.

_"Leo can help Maya, I'll come with you."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'd be more useful to you."_

I hesitantly let Leo carry Hyuga. I knew he was in good hands. Laia and I waited until they were at a safe distance before going on ahead. There was a loud boom, then shaking. I was a bit scared. I had never experienced an attack this extensive before.

_"Laia! Ami!"_

_"Ethan?"_

_"Didn't you two hear, an Alliance Military ship hit the colony."_

So it seemed that the Alliance Military was under the control of whatever was happening now. It only took a moment, but soon the area took on a blood red tint, with photon particles floating about.

In the academy we learned that it was a sign that a Seed infection has taken place.

We weren't alone. Captain Curtz and two others from the Alliance Military came down. The three of us were weary. Rightfully so, with the Casts going out of control and a ship from their group just crashed into the colony. For minutes, we all just stared at each other.

Then they attacked us.

Laia and Ethan seemed to not have that much trouble fighting. But I was still a ways away from their skill level. Eventually, they were subdued as well. Lou had called us again, wanting us to get to the bottom floors as soon as possible. President Dallgun was in combat with Headmaster Nav. Laia had somehow convinced Lou to get someone to get Captain Curtz. The Alliance Military couldn't lose him. We knew this.

_"Et...?"_

_"Lumia?"_

_"Hu..-ry!"_

Ethan had to leave after hearing that message. It came from his only sibling, Lumia Waber. Laia then told Ethan the true relationship between herself and President Dallgun, completely understanding his position. The two seemed to reach a mutual agreement and we parted ways.

Laia and I were silent as we made our way to Lou's location. After all that's happened so far talking just didn't seem appropriate. I couldn't think of anything to say anyway. With these events being triggered one after the other. It was clear that the rest I had gotten on the shuttle was not enough. I felt sluggish. I really wanted to sleep and was about ready to drop where I stand. Whatever decided this should happen, this was clearly their intent.

We had reached to an underground terminal station. President Dallgun looked like he was holding on the best he could. Headmaster looked ready to strike.

Then his ICS appeared again.

That really was too much.

I had my first-aid kit ready to tend to President Dallgun's wounds. But he stopped me.

_"I'll be fine. Now for your mission."_

_"Hello."_

_"This is the host Lou. In her databases is the code to separate the Residential section from the rest of the colony."_

_"This is my first time out of Headquarters, it's nice to meet you."_

_"Separate?"_

He explained that at this point, there was nothing we can do to stop the colony from crashing into Parum. We can only minimize the causalities. So the three of us were to head to a room in which the separation can take place. Laia wanted him to come with us. Understandably so, he is her father. But he declined, seeing as he is a Guardian as well. But he assured us that Leo and Tonnio were coming to get him.

But he had a look in his eyes.

Just like my mother...

_"Satomora, wait." _

_"Yes sir?"_

_"I'm reliving you from your part in the investigation on GRM."_

_"Why sir?"_

_"I'm sorry it was in bad judgement to order that. It must have been tough to suspect your father."_

_"I believe in my dad Sir."  
_

He smiled at me.

It was still weird to be smiled at. But it wasn't too bad of a feeling.

_"Continue watching over Laia for me please."_

There was a certain pain in my chest.

I remember that feeling well, from Mom.

He couldn't be thinking of?

_"Sir, are you-?"_

_"Satomora, get going. We cannot afford any more time being lost."_

_"Y-yes sir."_

_"Thank you Ami."  
_

I gave him a salute. It felt proper to do. I caught up to Laia, who was waiting at the beginning of the next sector for me. We navigated our way through the sector, fighting off machines as we went. We had arrived at a large room. Lou had told us it was a bit farther until we reached our point.

_"A valiant effort.."_

_"What? Who's there?"_

It was Magashi. We were surprised. I couldn't think of any way Magashi would have gotten here. But he was there.

That and then some.

_"So it's safe to assume that Illuminus is responsible for this attack?"_

_"Howzer wishes it, so it will be done."_

_"Howzer?"_

_"An adviser of Illuminus."_

_"Why the Colony?"_

_"Hmph, you can ask him yourself. If you survive. Those chances are extremely low however."_

So we all went into combat. Despite what happened to him during the first Seed invasion, he was insanely skilled. He wielded Two-headed Ragnus, which was more than enough to deflect Laia and I's attacks. Lou did use Gravity Dance on him to divert his attention while Laia and I attacked from the side.

I still can't get used to the feeling of my weapons hitting metal.

I was able to get a few good hits on him. I noticed him analyzing me strangely as I attacked.

It felt creepy.

_"Heh heh, I forgot to mention something,"_

_"What."_

_"I'm not any ordinary cast."_

You've got to be kidding me.

Magashi was in fact a Copy Cast. Created with thought patterns and actions of a certain person. Within the Cast race, Copy Casts were seen as inferior to the other casts. It wasn't long until we were surrounded by Magashi casts. It took us a great deal of time to deal with one, dealing with more would be nearly impossible.

_"How much time we have left?"_

_"Only minutes."_

Laia, Lou, and myself made our way through the underground passages to the terminal. We were confronted by Seed-infected Casts and the Magashi casts. They were determined to stop us.

By a miracle, we got through in time.

I was helping Lou throughout the process of separating the residential block while Laia was getting status updates from everyone. Lou was fully able to finish the rest of the procedure by herself. So I sat. I didn't realize exactly how much was out of me until then. I could barely move. But we saved millions of lives.

But...we couldn't save everyone.

Laia panicked while the separation took place. I had assumed that it was the fact that everything was catching up with her too. But soon after, she broke down and cried. I was clearly surprised, never seeing her cry before. Lou then informed us survivors of what happened.

President Obel Dallgun was killed in action, sacrificing himself so that we would separate from the rest of the colony that had made contact on Parum.

Parum...

I was worried, for Dad. He was residing in Parum.

But it would have to wait, my body couldn't function anymore without causing any serious long lasting harm.

If it wasn't already to that point.

* * *

And officially this marks the end of episode 2 \o/. Episode 2 was my least favorite of the Gurhal!PS games. Just that Laia was just so unbearable during most of it. I wanted to hit her, honestly. Anyway, now we're going into the episode 3 part, yay.

Read and Review?


	16. Interlude

**Interlude**

There was a three month gap between the Illuminus' attack on the G-Colony and when the next part of my life accounts began.

Before I get to that, I want to explain the situation of Gurhal during then.

Immediately after I had gotten enough rest, I took a shuttle to check on Dad. I was worried that he got caught in the crash radius.

To my immense relief, he or the apartment wasn't.

Two months were spent at home, making sure that Dad was alright. Though what happened to Laia and President Dallgun was unfortunate, it made me realize that it could happen with my dad too.

As for the actual state of Gurhal, it was chaos.

The host Lou had taken temporary command of the Guardians. Fortunately, there was plans to improve the G-Colony before the incident. None of the three major heads wanted anything to do with the Guardians.

Parum, still suffering extensive damage from the crashed colony and out of control casts refused to lend resources to rebuilding the colony. Many believed that it was fair retribution for they believed to be the Guardians' fault.

Neudaiz was just being as usual. The relationship between the Guardians and the Communion of Gurhal was strained as it was. Unless it directly influenced them, they would not lend their aid. Much to the vocal outcry of their secrecy.

Moatoob, most likely the most damaged of the three. The Trade Alliance completely shattered after the outbreak of the Seed-virus on Beasts. With no one to lead them, it was pointless to ask. Their anger at the Guardians seemed even more than Parum's. Since we had, unknowingly, taken part of genocide on their planet.

It was highly believed that it would be the end of the Guardians. Lou had to dip into the Guardians' personal funds to help kick start the reconstruction process. Because of that, many repairs from a technological standpoint was delayed.

I hadn't heard from Laia since I took my leave to Parum. Many of us tried to contact her, but with no avail. The grief of losing the only family she had being the cause of her disappearance

Leo helped whenever he could with trying to maintain a level of order with the fear struck citizens.

Maya was working harder than ever to develop a universal vaccine for the Seed-virus. This attack was just a awakening about how much time we really had against us.

Tonnio stayed on the Dagora Branch, helping drive away any hostilities from the city

It was highly believed that Headmaster Nav was destroyed when the colony landed. There was nothing hinting that he was able to get out in time.

From what I had heard, Hyuga was transported between the hospital in Parum and the medical center in the G-Colony. Undergoing treatments for his Seed-virus. I hadn't had a chance to see him since the time at Parum. From what Maya had told me, the treatments were going along well enough, though nothing concrete could be said.

As for Ethan, there was no word about him. Assumed to back to his personal duties.

I had finally questioned my dad about his involvement with GRM. He did not deny that he did work as a part of GRM. He was asked to work for GRM soon after he had graduated from college, having a degree in photon applications. He had worked there for years, leaving the company shortly before I was born. After the death of the founder, a good acquaintance of his, Dad felt that it wasn't his place there anymore.

He showed me a picture of himself when a company did a picture.

And then I saw a picture of the founder.

One thought went through my mind.

If he was younger and a bit lean, he would look just like Hyuga.

I made my way back to the G-Colony. My duties were mainly to get better and help around when needed. Sometimes, it would be nurse duty. Other times would be helping with security detail.

One day, I had received a message from Mina. I hadn't spoken with her in a couple weeks. Busy doing whatever needed to be done from me. She had a mission for me, which was odd. I had thought that all mission requests were frozen, due to the priority of reestablishing ourselves. But from Mina's urgency, it wasn't the case.

It was a mission request from Maya. From what I was told, the future of the Guardians was at stake with it.

* * *

Short chapter is short.

And now we're at the middle. You don't necessarily need to remember what goes on here. But it does have a bit of foreshadowing. Even though I said it in the beginning I should say it again now. From here on, episode 3 spoilers abound. Since episode 3 was online mode only, I know that a few haven't had the chance to play it. But there are videos around YT that gives an ep.3 walkthrough. So if you want to brush up on the plot, I suggest you do.

Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Sudden Position Shifts**

When I arrived to the lobby floor of the Guardians Headquarters, Mina was at her usual spot. Out of habit, she asked for my license. There was a brief moment before she remembered that the system that oversaw the scanning of licenses was still offline. But she had informed me that Maya was waiting for me in the briefing room.

Once I arrived, Maya was very blunt to the point. She had gotten a couple leads on where Laia had disappeared to. There were sightings of a beast matching Laia's description around the crash site. Maya asked me to go with her to retrieve her.

She didn't tell me why it was of utmost importance to get her.

_"Maya, and Ami."_

_"Lumia?" _

_"I had heard that you did join the Guardians."_

During the three months, Lumia Waber had decided to join the Guardians.

_"Get trained soon, we're gonna need you out there."_

_"Take me with you."_

What?

Lumia seemed adamant in going. But from a safety standpoint, taking out a just released trainee was dangerous. Even I had a couple weeks between graduating from the academy and actually beginning my field training.

But we were really short handed.

_"Take her with us."_

_"What?"_

_"We're short handed. I'll take responsibility for her."_

_"You're serious Ami?"_

_"Yeah, don't make me regret it."_

_"Thank you Ami! I won't let you down." _

Before we could leave however, she had to change into something more durable for missions. Maya had lent her an Amorosso set with matching boots. From when she was training.

I gave a slight twitch imagining Maya in something like that.

Anyway, our leads sent us to Parum. We were on the outskirts of Rozemon City, the impact zone of the colony falling. Seeing even the outskirts in ruins was difficult to digest. Parum was the planet in which I was born in. I didn't want to see it in such a state.

I could tell, Lumia didn't like seeing it either.

Her first sight of Parum shouldn't have been this.

There was a refuge camp a few miles from where we landed. We could have flown there, but that could have tipped Laia. If she was there that is. I noticed that Lumia took a more ranged approached to her battle style. She mostly used rods and wands with Technics.

She had potential, for someone who just came out of the academy.

I think Maya saw that too.

Getting to the camp was fairly easy. The creatures that were in the area had apparently been wiped out by the crash too. But they were more ferocious as well, survival instinct kicking in. Maya had asked around about Laia's whereabouts. We didn't get an answer to go on. I had just finished asking my rounds before I had heard some shouting. I ran over to see Lumia and Maya were confronted by a female beast.

I vaguely remember her. From Moatoob.

This couldn't be good.

_"Look at you! You look like you've just eaten. I haven't had anything in days. If the Guardians had only done their job."_

_"We tried our hardest. Just wait a little-"_

_"That's enough!"_

I saw the female shove Lumia back. No matter what frustrations flew, I couldn't let them take it out on her.

So naturally I ran up to shove her back.

_"What's wrong with you!"_

_"So another Guardian scum."_

_"Shut your mouth! If you have a problem with the Guardians, you take it with the adults. No need to bring a child in this."_

_"So what you're going to do Miss Higher than Thou."_

That was a good question.

What _exactly_ am I going to do?

I've only been a Guardian for a little less than a year.

And my attempts have seem to be in vain so far.

_"We lost a lot too. It's been hard on everyone. But we don't need internal strife. That's what our enemy wants."_

_"Right, come talk to me when you actually do something."_

Right before the situation could have been escalated further, a Cast appeared before us. He seemed to be defending us. By the looks on him, heavily damaged too.

_"It's not the Guardians' fault."_

_"Hmph, I thought you learned your lesson."_

_You three, go."_

Maya and I understood. He wanted to buy us time from the mob that was quickly forming. Lumia didn't want to leave him there either. Some part of me didn't want to leave him either.

But we had no choice.

It was his last wish

We nearly had to drag Lumia away from the scene. Though she was harsh about it, I could see why Maya didn't want Lumia out here so soon. It was too much, too soon for her. She never experienced the harshness of the planets before now. She had an idealistic view that she could help with just words. As much as we all wished that it was the case...it wasn't.

Each day could be our last.

But we were okay with it

If it was for the safety of Gurhal, we would accept our deaths

After a few more minutes, we began our mission again. It was small, but this had changed Lumia a bit. I think she was beginning to realize the reality of being a Guardian. We were about halfway to our next destination before Maya became still. Once we saw what she saw, it became obvious.

It was a pile of ruins.

What remained of the fallen G-Colony

The remains of our fallen comrades

And, we weren't alone.

_"Laia!"_

There was Laia, staring at the ruins. It was still a shock for me to see her so depressed. There was another reflecting in her eyes. Anger.

To say that she was happy to see us would be a lie.

_"What are you doing here?"_

As much as Lumia and Maya pleaded, Laia was dead set on not ever returning to the Guardians. To her, the Guardians reminded her of her now deceased father. Her failure to realize sooner what he was doing. I think all of us had that small hint of regret of not being able to save him.

Despite that, the last thing I told him was that I would take care of Laia.

Even if meant bringing her back to the Guardians.

For now, that had to wait. Not too long after our reunion with Laia, Lumia had encountered a small girl. She looked to be maybe seven or eight. Her story was that she got separated from her mother during a recent creature ambush. Without a second thought, Lumia wanted these two reunited.

Later, she would tell me that because her mother had passed while giving birth to her was her reasoning to get those two together.

But I digress. Laia didn't seem impressed by Lumia's sudden interest to be a Guardian. She lacked the proper determination, as Laia had put it. Lumia wanted to prove that she was as serious to becoming a Guardian as those twice her age.

At moments like these, her similarities to Ethan really show.

The idea was that Lumia, myself and the girl would lead to the next camp while Maya and Laia stay in the back. The reasoning was to prevent any surprise attacks. But Maya just wanted to try and convince Laia to come back by herself.

With the larger creatures making the route we were going their new home, the mission proved a bit difficult. Also the inherited dangers of doing an escort mission with a person who had no combat skills.

I took this mission to personally gauge Lumia's progression.

She really was good.

If she had proper training from the academy, she might have become a prodigy within all the other trainees

We took down the creatures quickly enough to reach the camp. Laia had pulled me aside as Maya and Lumia went to reunite the girl with her mother.

It was silent.

I didn't know what to say to her. _What_ could I say to Laia. Shouting at her wouldn't help. I was still a bit angry that she had disappeared for this long. Everyone had thought of the worse. But on the other hand, I understood her need to take this action.

After all, I lost a parent too.

_"I take it Maya didn't convince you to come back?"_

_"I can't ever go back. After what's happened..."_

_"If everyone thought like that, then the Guardians would be no more."_

_"Ami has a point."_

I was surprised, seeing Ethan again so soon. I've firmly believed that even though he isn't with us, he still has a Guardian's heart.

It was he who explained the reason Maya wanted Laia back.

Laia was meant to be the new president. She had Human, Beast, Cast, and Newman siblings. All adopted by President Dallgun. He wanted racial equality for all people in Gurhal. But, it had to start within his own family.

The thought of all races coming together...

Something that might give us a chance against Illuminus.

and the Seed.

Laia admitted something to me that day.

She was afraid.

She was the only one left among her family.

Her siblings, her father, all killed in action.

Grass Assassins showed up to pull us out of our conversation. Though they were easily dispatched, it felt nice to fight alongside the two again. Three months was ample time to get better.

It was nightfall by the time Maya and Lumia came back to the meeting spot. Ethan was quite surprised to see Lumia with us. Even more so when she told him she went on ahead to become a Guardian.

But it still didn't help the fact that Laia still refused to come back.

Maya had pulled out a recording device. Apparently, the message Laia and I heard from Late President Dallgun wasn't complete. Laia seemed a bit angry that Maya had it. But her eyes had a curious look to them. Maya believed that the message would bring Laia back.

...and it did.

Dallgun had wished for Laia to take his place as the President. To help bring everyone together to defeat the Illuminus, and the Seed. He wanted to let her know that Ethan was truly a Guardian at heart, and to trust him fully. He was also regretful that he couldn't be a father to Laia like he had wanted.

It was quiet, with Maya, myself, Lumia, and Laia. Ethan had parted ways with us after Laia had decided to go back. He just couldn't be a Guardian right then. Everyone welcomed her back with open arms.

The speech she made was true.

To defeat the Illuminus and the Seed, we must band together

We have to think differently

To change ourselves.

I had decided.

I would become Lumia's instructor.

I've only been a Guardian for a year

But I saw the potential

It felt right

* * *

Read and Review


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The One Who Shouted No**

It had been a week since Laia had became the president of the Guardians, a week since I had become instructor to Lumia. Well, officially I wasn't. I hadn't received my instructor license upgrade. But everyone within the Guardians knew my position. To be honest, I was a little nervous about being an instructor. I've never done it before. Not to mention I wasn't too fresh out of being a trainee. So it was a new experience for the both of us.

Thankfully, Lumia was a quick enough learner to not delve too deep into anything.

Laia seemed to get a better impression on Lumia as well. So much so, she had her with her to smooth relations between Guardians and the "New Rogues" on Moatoob, led by Afort Tylor. Laia had asked me to go. But I declined. I had something else to attend to.

I was going to visit Hyuga.

I hadn't seen him since the attack on the G-Colony, much less talked with him. Maya kept me updated on his condition when I could ask her.

Come to think of it Maya was the one who pushed me to visit.

Anyway, I heard that at it had been draining for him lately. Maya thought that seeing someone other than her would help him out a bit. Since we seemed to be pretty good friends she asked that I go visit. That's what led me in front of the doors of the Clyvez City medical center.

And then I promptly turned around.

I knew I couldn't do it. I was afraid. Not of him. But what I could see. I remembered seeing Leo covered in his own blood at the Hive. And I remembered seeing Hyuga look so exhausted when G-colony fell. I just couldn't do it.

Not now.

It was selfish of me, I know.

I wouldn't have to wait long to see him anyway. The very next day Laia called me in for a mission on Neudaiz. My partners for the mission would be Lumia and Hyuga. Lumia was a given, since she is my pupil. I was a bit confused as to why Hyuga would be coming along. I knew of his devotion to the Holy Light. But that didn't seem a reasonable cause for his involvement.

_"I figured that since he's been doing well in his treatments, he can go out on active duty again. Right Hyuga?"_

_"...huh?"_

Huh?

He wasn't normally this distracted.

The mission was simple, go to the Communion headquarters and get whatever information we can on the LSS. Hopefully, that can persuade them to help us on our united front against the Illuminus. Lumia looked a little less pleased about resorting to blackmail. I had to explain to her that it needed to be done. Not everything can be done with honor and dignity.

The three of us arrived in Ohtoku City. During the shuttle ride, something about Hyuga seemed off.

People find it a bit creepy that I could detect his mannerisms just from the short amount of time we knew each other.

At any rate, the hardest part of the mission was figuring out how to actually get inside. The guards wouldn't easily let us go in. Even more so since we were Guardians. The relationship between us and the Communion hasn't been friendly. It became even more strained since Light Master Rutsu had met Ethan.

Not that I blame Ethan or anyone for that matter.

I digress, I felt a bit weird. If I hadn't decided to becoming a Guardian, I would be in one of the best performing arts colleges in Gurhal. It's hard, not to feel a bit of regret in my decision. It was a dream. A small dream, but a dream nonetheless.

I had to rid myself of those thoughts.

I decided without hesitation to become a Guardian.

I still wouldn't change my mind.

Hyuga and Lumia were having a small disagreement to going about getting inside the building. Lumia wanted to be honest and tell her that they were looking for Ethan.

Before we left, Laia had briefed us that there were sightings of Ethan within the facility.

Anyway, figuring that Lumia is still a young girl they wouldn't believe that she was a Guardian and let us through with no incident.

Hyuga didn't believe that would work for a second.

_"Oh! I get it! You are going to flirt with the guard for attention!"_

_"Lumia!"_

I was displeased to hear of his way. No, I was pissed. I knew that he was a flirtatious person. I knew this since before we met. But to actually witness it is another thing.

For a moment, a thought went through my head.

_"He should only have eyes for me like that."_

Apparently, my anger didn't go unnoticed.

_"Ami? Are you angry?"_

_"No Lumia. I'm not."_

_"Your speech pat-"_

_"I swear to god Hyuga you talk about that one more time I will smack you."_

_"What's he talking about?"_

_"I was born on Parum, but raised in the G-colony. Are we done questioning my origins?"_

During the three months after the Colony fell, my dad finally showed me my birth certificate. I was indeed born on Parum.

I had also realized then I had a trace of Newman in me.

It would explain why my eyes and hair are blue.

But they didn't need to know that.

Irritation really doesn't sit well with me. That and we were pressed for time. If we didn't hurry soon enough we would lose our opportunity.

So in the end I let Hyuga do what he does best.

I may not like it, but it seems to work without fail.

Eventually we made our way inside. Lumia and I hid in one of the storage rooms while Hyuga caught up with us. The couple minutes gave me time to calm down. I loved him, it hurts to see him flirt with another girl. But he isn't aware of it, so I shouldn't be angry at him for something he doesn't know. And I had to maintain a sort of professional expression. I wanted to set an example for Lumia. Hyuga eventually caught up and we began our trek through the building. It was huge. We constantly had to keep guard.

I had heard that after the incident with the Divine Maiden when I became a trainee, Light Master Rutsu had decided to remain in Ohtoku City.

After the incident during the Holy Light Festa, I became weary of that very same man.

Missions can never go perfect with me.

We were caught by one of the patrolling guards. We only had a few seconds to do something before he would alert more forces.

So I did the logical thing.

I let my hand meet his chin and the wall meet his head.

I was thankful that Laia taught me hand to hand combat in depth during my field training. I wouldn't kill a guard unless I absolutely had to. Lumia was still amazed at my action all the same.

I think I saw Hyuga raise an eyebrow in surprise too.

I'm not a violent person. But if felt kinda good working out my last frustrations at the guard. Already, I wanted to do nothing more than go back to my room and forget the day ever happened. But we still had a mission to do. Hyuga tersely reminded us of that.

_"Hyuga's acting weird, we should keep an eye on him."_

I'm glad I wasn't the only one noticing that.

Even on important missions, he wasn't that strict of getting to the destination.

His tone was even devoid of that charm that makes me not get too angry at him.

We made our way to the LSS generator. It wasn't easy, We had to stun a few guards and dismantle machines. But we made it to our target point. Hyuga immediately went over to the machinery.

I had him pegged to be a business student, not into machines.

Given how he was, it was best to leave it alone.

Ethan showed up not too long after. It was then the full nature of the mission was revealed:

Ethan and Laia had talked beforehand, she knew that he was coming.

Rutsu was forcing the Maiden into powering the LSS.

Ethan wanted to save her from that fate.

That was the reason why I was called into duty for this mission. But Ethan was surprised by the fact that Lumia and Hyuga were picked. Ethan was concerned for Hyuga's health as well. It had gotten to him that Hyuga had contracted the Seed-virus and was undergoing treatment for it. I had to explain to Ethan that I was training his little sister to become a Guardian. He wasn't displeased. Not entirely. I couldn't blame him, Lumia was the only family he had left. But he was glad that I would training her. He would have preferred if I did it anyway.

Knowing that he trusted me like this made me happy.

The happiness was short lived however.

Even though it wasn't on par with full-blooded Newmans, I could sense photons if it was strong enough. It became noticeable once I became a Guardian. I assume me learning how to use Technics and the like had stirred them up. But I digress. I let my eyes go to the source...

No

No no no

It couldn't be happening

It just _couldn't _be happening.

It was Hyuga.

Dark photons were surrounding his body.

We knew the signs well...

He was turning into a Seed form

It took all my willpower to not vomit up seeing this. I was mortified. I had seen a couple transform into Seed-forms first hand. But seeing the guy I had feelings for turn into one was a different matter. For the first time since I've gotten out of my trauma of Mom's death, I was having a severe panic attack.

There was no choice when someone turns into a Seed-form than to purify them

Purify is just a flowery word for killing

I would have to kill Hyuga.

I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it. I had to get rid of the Seed-form; I knew that. But I couldn't hurt the form, knowing that Hyuga will feel it. I didn't realize it but I had shouted my refusal to fight the form.

I saw realization on Ethan's face

He knew that there was something deeper about my feelings.

There was no point in denying it anymore

He knew the look from experience

_"Ami...I know how you feel at the moment. But you need to do it. He would want it this way."_

He was right.

Hyuga would want us to perform our duties as Guardians.

I didn't like it, but it would be done.

With tears in my eyes I attacked Seed-Venas. It was a difficult form. My only prior experience was running away from it. Ethan and Lumia were an immense help fighting the form. To be honest, if they weren't there I wouldn't have survived. My attacks weren't as strong as they would be. My heart couldn't fully put myself into the attacks.

But somehow we succeeded

Thankfully Hyuga wasn't dead. Just unconscious. Ethan looked to be in thought as he looked over Hyuga. The turn of events was just too much.

But not enough apparently.

_"Hey Ami, you remember that form from Moatoob and G-Colony?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hyuga transformed into that form."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"The entire time, it was him."_

So that form was him. It would explain some inconsistencies in his behavior during those times.

Then I remembered

Seed-Venas stopped its attack when I fell up the stairs

Hyuga saved my life that day

For the first time since the battle, I approached Hyuga. Even though he was unconscious, it's hard to say what could happen. I felt sad. Why did it have to be him?

_"We should go."_

_"We're just going to leave Hyuga here!"_

_"Lumia calm down. Saving the maiden takes priority. The Communion is a lot of things, but they wouldn't kill a wounded person."_

_"But...but...what about Ami?"_

_"You're right. Ami is the leader, it's up to her."_

Since when was I leader?

Anyway, they both bought up good points. My heart was telling me I shouldn't leave him behind. But my head knew that the only time to get the maiden...Karen would be now.

At times I hate logic.

_"I don't like it, but Ethan's right. Let's go rescue Karen first."_

_"Wait. Ami how did you know about Karen?"  
_

_"Now's not the time."  
_

_"What about Hyuga?"_

_"Simple...if they harm him in any way, I'll kill them."_

I think I scared Lumia when I said that.

Ethan a bit too I think.

I was quite serious though.

_"Ami! Look out!"_

I was so preoccupied with deciding our next move, I barely registered that Hyuga had regained consciousness. Or see him unleash an attack on the LSS, making it explode. My line shield had protected me from the brunt of the explosion.

I couldn't say the same about my hair though.

Worse yet, Hyuga was escaping

I couldn't let him get away

I wouldn't.

Try as I could, I couldn't reach him. I was still a bit disoriented from the sudden explosion and burning debris was separating us. I would have went through the debris too, if Ethan wasn't holding me back. I watched him go. My vision getting hazy until there was nothing.

When I had regained my vision, I noticed I was within the great hall of one of the Communion's pavilions. It seemed that everything was too much for me and my body just shut down. I had just woken up when Ethan and Lumia had finished speaking about something. Lumia looked really relieved to see me awake. Ethan looked like he just knew. I would have to make a note to tell him how.

I had finally taken notice to my injuries.

My hair was singed and clumped together, I would have to cut it short again. I had suffered some minor burns from the explosion. My line shield had saved me. I was tired mentally and a bit physically too. Despite that, I would have to keep going for now. I took out a small pocket knife I kept for emergencies and cut my hair. It was bittersweet, seeing my hair go to the ground. I had wound up growing it to impress Hyuga. And I missed having it when I was younger. It wasn't perfect, I would have to go to Lumilass to get it touched up. But for now, it would do.

I knew I owed quite a bit of explanations, so I did.

I explained how I knew that Karen and the Maiden were one in the same.

And my feelings regarding Hyuga.

It's still a bit embarrassing admitting it to other people. To fully understand why I was so protective over him I had to tell them. I'm grateful that Ethan didn't harp on it too long. This wasn't the kind of situation that I had the time to delve into my thinking. All that needed to be said then was that the feeling was there.

After a bit of more fighting of guards and machines, we had arrived in the main altar. Just beyond the room was where the Maiden, Karen, is located. Only one obstacle stood in our way.

Light Master Rustu

It was difficult seeing him so conceited. Along with Mirei, I had idolized Master Rutsu as well. Seeing him put Newmans as higher beings than everyone else made me sad. I am still mostly human. The power of his position finally seemed to clouded him. I wouldn't let another one of my idols go in front of me.

_"Stop Master Rutsu!"_

_"Hmm, you're from the Festa..."_

_"The Communion taught us to treat the others the same. And work together by the blessing of the Holy Light. Even more so now that this Seed threat has grown."_

_"I will stop anyone who will stop our will. Come! Alterazgohg!"_

Alterazgohg is classified as one of the most powerful of the Gohg species.

Mostly due to the fact that it was created.

The gohg easily towered over the three of us. I could tell that Lumia was afraid. This was her first time facing off something so huge. I gave her a reassuring smile. If I could still be confident despite the emotional hell I just went through, then Lumia can do the same.

Despite the large form, Alterazgohg suffered the same weakness of all the other gohgs:

Clipping its wings.

It was hard match, considering that Alterazgohg had the ability to change its elemental preference on the fly. But it fell in front of us. Ethan looked at Lumia. I think I saw a sense of pride in his eyes.

Even after defeating the Alterazgohg, Master Rutsu would not surrender.

I was weary that we would have to fight him next. Fighting H-I mean Seed-Venas, then Alterazgohg was starting to take a physical toll on all of us. If we have to fight a skilled Technic user as well, then we might not win.

Luckily, Karen showed up just before it got to that point.

After a bit of talking, er more like chastising from her, Master Rustu finally surrendered and agreed to help us in our fight against the Illuminus and the Seed. I let Karen use my communit while she confirmed it with Laia. We now have to convince the Parum government to join us in our movement against the Illuminus. It would no doubt be the hardest of the three to convince. Not only because it was towering proof that GRM has some sort of relationship with Illuminus, but the AMF were controlled, causing the G-Colony to crash. I think it would be a while before we would make our move.

Anyway, Ethan had opted to stay with Karen for the time being while Lumia and I went back to the G-Colony to report back in. After reporting back to Mina, I wanted to go to my quarters and just sleep. But Lumia insisted that I go to the medical room to get my injuries checked out. And then there was the trip to Lumilass to get my hair looking presentable.

Fortunately, my injuries weren't as serious as they looked. It would heal up in about a week or two.

I went back to my room after the trip to Lumilass. My hair had to be cut an inch more because of the heat doing more damage. The shortest it had been since I was a toddler, to the nape of my neck. It was quite boyish, but I liked it. Anyway, I got to typing my mission report and instructor log for the day. I knew Laia would want those as soon as possible. My mind, however, couldn't really commit to getting the tasks done. The adrenaline of the mission wearing off. It really hit home that one of our own is out there doing things against his will. If we don't take control of the situation, we'll be forced to take lethal action.

Realizing that made me sad.

My personal feelings aside. I didn't want to raise my weapon at a comrade.

Laia had appeared in my room. I wasn't all too surprised though. Since she does have the master codes for the barracks. I think she was surprised at seeing my new appearance though. She had wanted to check on me. Given the circumstances of events it was justified.

_"You okay Ami?"_

_"Yeah, my injuries just look a lot worse than what they are."_

_"Not that."_

_"Oh...yeah, I'm fine now."_

_"I can pull you out for a couple days if that's what you need." _

_"No, I'm fine. I let it all out back at the mission."_

_"Right."_

_"Though I do ask for one favor. When he is found, I will be a part of the group."_

I was quite serious about the request. Not because of my personal feelings. Not entirely. But it was my inability to do more that he got away. The day made me realize that I had to get serious about my duties now. I couldn't use still being a new Guardian as a crutch for my shortcomings. Everyone else was giving their all and then some to help against the Illuminus.

It's time that I did too.

* * *

It finally took this long to write up a slightly better summary =~=

Anywho Read and Review?


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The One Who Shouted "Love" to the World**

The hardest part about finding someone is that the captors think of everything to prevent your progress. For a week Guardians Intelligence had been trying to look for any clues on Hyuga with no avail. His ID card signal was jammed, as was the life support system. On the days I wasn't training Lumia, I would contribute what I can to aid the search. But there's only so much I can do. I had learned a bit of photon applications from my dad, but that didn't really help with finding someone. Even if it didn't help much, it would put my mind at ease knowing I'm doing what I can do.

There has been talks of how we were going to get Parum to help us in our cause against the Illuminus and the Seed. We had to be cautious about it though, since Illuminus seemed to have the most influence with Parum, being GRM and the Alliance Military. Even if we had the backing of Neudaiz and Moatoob, we weren't completely fitted against any large scale attacks. It wasn't any surprise I was being called by Laia. I did find it a bit odd that it was only me. Instead of Lumia and myself. Lately, when I was called for a mission Lumia was to accompany me to learn from seeing for herself. I had figured that the mission was a high level one, for a trainee to not be called.

But before I could get into the briefing area, I was attacked.

Well not really.

Somehow, Curtz had staggered his way to the lobby area of the Headquarters. I was prepared to strike him, if needed be. I learned from the last time we fought that he wasn't easy. Luckily, he collapsed right at my feet. What made the situation weirder was that Tonnio and Leo were looking for him.

_"Sorry about that, he broke his restraints."_

_"Restraints?"_

_"We were working on something...well your mission will tell you more."_

_"This has something to do with my mission."_

_"You should follow, Ami, your briefing is with them anyway."_

When I got to the room, I noticed that Maya and Lumia were already there. Laia had given me a brisk nod before she started the briefing. The earlier incident with Curtz had been a test to block the photon signals. They had figured out that the reason why Alliance Military casts were still under influence was because the Seed-virus had infected the main wave that controlled their behavioral patterns.

We had learned that even though the AMF supports individuality within the troops, there are times this particular wave comes into effect to get instant grouping for orders.

It was because of this, they were easily taken over by Illuminus.

Our goal was to locate the terminal that sent out the wave and shut it down. Curtz wasn't as badly affected as the others because Maya had coated a chip inside him to block out the waves. While giving good progress, it wasn't effective because of the sheer number of casts they would have to coat.

We didn't have the time or resources to do something that large.

It was decided that Lou, Maya, and myself would go. Lumia would be going with Tonnio and Leo. Mainly to learn a bit from others for a change.

At least, one reason.

The actual reason why I was called was because there were faint signs of Hyuga's life support registering in the building we would be going in. It didn't activate, meaning he was still alive. I assume the photon waves blocked the signals from being strong enough to pick up. I was happy. Relieved that he was alive, for now. And that Laia took into consideration my request.

_"How you're feeling Ami?"_

_"Huh, oh Maya. I'm fine. My arm is still a bit bandaged up, but I can still fight."_

_"You know there's a possibility that-"_

_"I know. I'm prepared for that."_

No matter what happens in the mission, I would give it my best.

When the three of us arrived to the Alliance Military headquarters, Maya looked like she was ready to throw up. There was an extreme amount of waves in the building. Lou had shut it out mostly. Maya, being a Newman was suffering the worse of it. I'm mostly human, so it didn't affect me as much. Maybe a slight squeamish feeling. As much as I felt sorry for Maya, I was a bit thankful that she could sense it so strongly. She got worse the stronger it was, which was an indicator to where we needed to go. It was unfortunate that we had to destroy casts along the way. But Lou and Maya had said there was nothing we could do for them but give them rest.

It reminded me too much of the mission on Moatoob

We had eventually made it to where the source of the waves, to Maya's immense relief. And to mines as well.

Hyuga was in the same room, looking to be walking towards the terminal as well.

_"Hyuga!"_

_"Maya stop."_

_"Lou?"_

_"I will do a scan, to make sure it really is him."_

_"Ami? It's him, isn't it?"_

I guess I was an expert on reading Hyuga. I wasn't sure if I should consider it an insult or a compliment.

So I took a good look at him

My heart, it felt funny

_"It is. He's still under the virus' influence, but it is him."_

_"There's a 99.99999996% chance that it is Hyuga."_

_"That is where you're wrong, it is one-hundred percent Hyuga Ryght."_

We were confronted by a man that looked remarkably like Magashi. He was human though, dressed in nearly all white. He had a distinct scar across the bridge of his nose. His gold yellow eyes made me feel uneasy. Who ever he was, he wasn't an ally.

_"If it isn't Seed-Virus researcher Maya Shidow. Oh and the Guardians' puppet cast Lou. And the Guardian Ace Ami Satomora."_

_"How do you know who we are?"_

_"Magashi tells me everything."_

_"Then it is safe to assume you are Howzer?"_

_"Very perceptive for a Cast."_

So now we knew the man that Magashi had mentioned during the G-Colony attack.

Though, I found a feeling of familiarity with him.

He had told us that Luntz, the previous leader of the Illumius was dead. Killed by him. So in essence, we were looking at the new leader of our enemy. It was then he told us his intent. He wanted to purge Gurhal of the other races, using the Seed as his attacking force. I felt sick, listening to his plans.

_"Get over yourself Howzer. Supremacy never works."_

_"Hmm, Satomora...you would say that. Your mentor was Martinez. Dallgun was a fool, thinking that all four races could live equally. Now look at him, he's dead!"_

I just about had it with his crap, so I pulled out my handgun.

_"I will not allow you to talk about my mentor and her family like that. People died because of your idiotic ideas. People I know!"_

I was prepared to end it then and there.

_"Ami! Wait!"_

I was surprised, Hyuga was standing in front of Howzer. I assume the virus automatically protects anyone who wants to harm Howzer. I hated that. I knew instantly I couldn't shoot, it was difficult enough fighting Hyuga transformed into Seed-Venas. To actually attack him as he is, I know I would regret it.

Unfortunately, Howzer saw that as well.

_"Well, 'Dear Ami'? You're so intent on killing me, only one pull of the trigger could end it all."_

_"Shut the hell up! Only Hyuga's allowed to call me that!"_

_"Ami?"_

_"I'm fine Maya. Don't worry about me."_

_"Oh of course, you wouldn't hurt the person you care for. After the death of your mother, you wouldn't want another death on your shoulders."_

_"That was. Mom didn't."  
_

_"You know that it's the truth."  
_

_"Satomora."  
_

_"Lou?"  
_

_"He is only trying to gain a mental advantage over you. Do not listen to him."  
_

Lou was right. I couldn't let him get to me.

The way she said it was just a monotone. But it carried so much strength.

_"That won't work on me Howzer. My mother wouldn't want me to think like that. I will get Hyuga back."_

_"Of course you do. Love isn't it. Such a foolish emotion. I look forward to our next meeting Dearest Ami. Well Hyuga? It's your turn!"_

I didn't have time to gauge Maya's and Lou's reactions to the remark. We had to prepare to fight Seed-Venas. Seeing him transformed again didn't shock me as much as the first time. Maya nearly looked the same as I did when she saw the transformation. I had switched the handgun for my twin dagger, Gizaha-zashi. If I were to take it down, I'm doing it on my terms.

To be honest, I had the weapon created just for Seed-forms. I knew the day would come.

I did fare better than the time I faced it in Neudaiz. Mostly because I knew where my priorities lie. Despite that, it was still a difficult form to face. It took quite a few beatings and a SUV attack from Lou to finally bring it down. Just like on Neudaiz, Hyuga was able to survive and go back to himself after the attack. Maya had already started to administer the final vaccine into him while Lou was working on shutting down the terminal with the wave. I wanted to go after Howzer. Never had any person got me into such a rage before. It was unnerving to have such a feeling boiling up within me.

But in the end, I couldn't go.

One reason was because out of concern for Hyuga

Another was that Maya and Lou ordered me not to.

Even though I was the leader of the party formation, they outranked me.

_"Ami?"_

_"Hmm...?"_

_"I know it's hard right now."_

_"Yeah I know. I'll be okay. Anyway, is Hyuga going to be alright?"_

_"It's a bit too soon to say. But I think he'll be fine. There were some other things in his system that helped to improve his stamina and healing."_

_"Thank goodness."_

_"So you love him. Good."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm glad. He's been through a lot recently. Just make him happy."_

Whoa whoa whoa, she actually thought that we were a couple.

If the situation was different, I would have laughed.

_"It's not what you think. He doesn't even know."_

_"You should tell him before it's too late. One, or both of you could have easily died today."_

_"I'll keep it in mind."_

What I didn't realize until later was that Maya knew what she was talking about.

Lou had shut the terminal down while Tonnio, Leo, and Lumia had informed us that they didn't find Howzer anywhere. Once Maya had cleared that Hyuga could be moved, I took the initiative and carried him myself.

Bridal style.

Yes, he was heavy and my bandaged arm would probably feel it in the morning.

But it was the least I could do. He unknowingly helped me so many times.

When we arrived back to the colony, Laia seemed surprised that I was carrying him. Well, it would be surprising for anyone carrying someone who was taller than them bridal style. Reluctantly, I had to give him to the medical personnel. Laia had wanted to see me afterwards about the brief meeting with Howzer. So I told her basically everything that happened in that moment.

What I didn't tell her was the personal comments he made to me.

Or the nagging feeling that I think I met him a very long time ago.

After the brief report, Laia ordered me to rest. But I felt restless. And I didn't want to go back to my quarters. I didn't like to be alone when I get mixed feelings. So I took Lumia to do some free missions within the Colony. They were simple enough to take my mind off my current problems. It was only a couple missions before Lumia had gotten a message from Maya.

She had gotten an update from the medical center:

Hyuga's condition had stabilized enough to permit visitors.

Immediately Lumia went to see him. I took my time. I wanted to see him just as much as everyone else did. But I think it would have been better if I saw him privately. Not to mention I was still a bit frustrated at the exchange I had with Howzer.

I realized something.

He talked of my mother's death

Only a few people within the Guardians, and my dad knew the details of my mother's death. And if Howzer knew that, I wondered what else he knew about me and my family.

It looked like I would have to voice my thoughts soon.

After I had finished the mission I had figured that it had died down enough for me to visit Hyuga. I had stopped by a floral shop to pick up something. Normally, I'm not in to flowers. But I thought it would be a nice gesture. I had noticed the Parunian Lilies. You see them quite a lot in Raffon Meadow. Something simple to remind him of the outside might help speed his recovery. At least that was my thinking when I bought the flowers.

By the time I reached up to his room, Lumia was just coming out. She looked surprised to see me. Or rather...the flowers in my hands.

I think she was surprised that I bought a gift

It wasn't that I don't like giving gifts or anything like that

It's just that I never have any one who would want them.

and the quiet thing too.

Anyway, Lumia took the flowers to get a vase for them. I think she sensed that I wanted to be alone for this. When I went inside, I couldn't help but feel a wave of regret. I'm glad he was resting, I didn't want to explain why I felt so bad. The Seed-virus really did take a lot out of him. I could see some faint scarring all over his body. It isn't surprising to be honest. Being in the Mobile Defense, scarring is almost a part of the job. Even I carried some scars from missions. We are essentially the front lines of the Guardians.

I did wonder did the fights with him as Seed-Venas added to the count.

It was all Illuminus' fault.

I felt angry. It was the Illuminus that used the Seed. If it wasn't for the Seed, my mother wouldn't have died. The Seed-virus wouldn't have existed. I wouldn't be here. President Dallgun wouldn't be dead. The state of Gurhal wouldn't be what it is now. Hyuga wouldn't be here in this damn hospital.

I will defeat the Illuminus.

They made this too personal now.

_"Ami, we have a mission."_

_"Oh! Lumia, I didn't see you."_

_"I just came in. I got the request while I got you a vase."_

_"Thanks. Any details?"_

_"We're supposed to meet Laia in the briefing room."_

So I got up. The lilies did look nice in the crystal vase Lumia got. Hopefully, this would be the last time I go to the hospital to see a friend.

_"It was difficult seeing him like that too."_

_"Yeah, I'm fine now though Lumia."_

_"Lets defeat the Illuminus quickly, for his sake."_

I took Lumia's hand then.

It felt comforting, to know that I wasn't alone in this.

_"Yeah, for him."_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read and favored this story so far. It really has boosted my confidence in posting on FF again :3

Read and review?


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Ambitions have to End Sometime**

Gurhal had begun to move forward. We finally had the backing of the Alliance Military, now being led by Curtz. It was thanks to him that we knew where Mother Brain, the system in control of the overriding A-photon waves was located at. Lumia, Curtz, Lou, and myself went to the underwater base to shut it down. Though we had to separate during it. Lou wanted to do some data collecting on myself and Lumia. I was a bit nervous, being regarded highly enough to do such a thing.

Anyway, with all the major powers aiding us in our front against Illuminus, it was time to start actively defeating them. We would start with getting rid of Sochee. Once we got rid of their way of producing them, we would have a more even battle.

Unfortunately, I wasn't going to do that.

Laia had saw that it was time for me to get my license updated to Instructor status. Mainly because the system of doing it was fully functional again. But it had a lot of backlog from the months it was down. My license had been frozen while it was catching up. Since it was frozen I was prohibited from going on any missions. So during that time I had filled out some paperwork I've been meaning to do. I honestly thought that Lumia had came a long way.

That's why I decided.

That I would give her license in the near future.

Of course, I would need to wait until my license updated before that.

I had come to Laia's office to talk with her about everything that was going on. We finally had all three planets in our support against the Illuminus. We even managed to take down all the members of GRM who had ties with them.

I had heard on the news that there was someone who had already taken over the company.

But there was no announcement on the identity...yet.

Anyway, things seemed to be going in our direction. The only things that were left is taking down Illuminus for good, and finding out about that Hive.

Not too long after Laia became president, Intelligence found a Hive. The sun had mostly shielded it from view.

Getting close to it was not an option at the moment, the A-Photons were too strong and scattered to safely navigate it.

_"President Martinez!"_

_"Ashelyn? You're back from your mission already?"_

_"It's an emergency. Ethan and Headmaster are-"_

_"Wait, calm down. What happened?"_

Ashelyn "Ashe" Flowen was in Mobile Defense like me. Since he was a newman, he's highly proficient at using Technics. One of the first batch who became Guardians after Laia became President.

He's a really nice person, maybe a bit too shy.

Ashelyn was sent with Headmaster Nav and Ethan to disarm the Sochee in my place. They became trapped, and Headmaster urged him to leave and tell us. He looked pretty shaken about the decision. Laia made him rest while thinking about what to do next. Illuminus now had two of our own. It wouldn't be long before they listed demands.

Ironically enough, during the standstill my license unfroze.

_"Good timing your license came in."_

It was two days since then. Illuminus wanted the alliance between the Guardians, AMF, the Communion and the New Rogues to dissolve. Laia had called me to let me know in person that my license had successfully been updated.

_"You're officially now an Instructor. It'll be up to you fully for when Lumia gets her license."_

_"I've actually filled out the paperwork to get it done. I just didn't submit it yet."_

_"So soon?"_

_"She went out into field training far too early. Considering that, and the kind of missions we've been on she's taken it well."_

_"That is true. She really is a Waber alright."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You've done a bit of growing too. Who knew that the quiet kid who would freeze up at Seed-forms would become this person?"_

I felt happy, hearing that.

I did come a long way since I was a trainee.

But I didn't deserve all that praise.

_"It was because I had a great instructor."_

_"Yeah probably. I heard she's one of the best."_

_"Stop that."_

_"Right, right. Any developments on Hyuga?"_

_"Admittedly, I haven't went to see him since that one time."_

_"What? I thought you would see him everyday."_

_"Been too busy. And my license is my only ID. The medical center wouldn't let me in with a frozen ID."_

_"Sorry about that. Anyway we should get back to the mission briefing."_

Laia had told me that they had found where Ethan and Headmaster was being kept at. Lumia and I would go and free them, at the same time the Alliance Military would go and disarm Sochee. When Ashelyn came back, he told us that Headmaster was able to scramble the detonation code. That was pretty much the only reason why they hadn't killed the two yet. So in the midst of them focusing on that, Lumia and I would go to the Illuminus base and break them out. It had to be just us two so we wouldn't bring any alarm.

_"We leave it in your care."_

_"We'll bring them out."_

_"Just come back alive."_

Getting inside the base seemed easy. A bit too easy I think. I could tell Lumia was a bit nervous about this mission. Admittedly, so was I. The outcome of this mission had lives directly at stake. If we got caught, they wouldn't hesitate to kill us and Headmaster and Ethan. Lumia hadn't fully come to terms the seriousness of this mission. Since Ethan, Headmaster, and myself are older, we had been used to this sort of thing. Lumia was still a child. I wouldn't let her die if I could help it.

I had grown to confide in her.

Just like Laia had done with me.

We had arrived at what seemed like a holding area. Lumia and I had split up in the room to cover more ground. I had thought that maybe they weren't here until Lumia had called me over.

Instead of Headmaster or Ethan, there was another man.

_"We should free him. He looks like a prisoner too."_

_"I don't know Lumia, I wouldn't put it past Howzer to intentionally do this."_

_"You two...are Guardians?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Take me with you. There's another holding sector beyond here. I can take you there."_

_"Why are you in here anyway?"_

_"Ami!"_

The man looked at me.

I shivered

He had that same brazen determined look, like Ethan

I think I could trust him

_"Fine, free him Lumia."_

_"Thank you. I won't slow you down."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"It's O...bel..."_

_"Oh! What a coincidence, to have the same name of Obel Dallgun."_

_"Dallgun! Where is he?"_

_"He died saving the G-Colony."_

_"Ami..."_

_"Are we done? We won't be able to save anyone the longer we stand around."_

I did question to myself why Obel was taken by Illuminus. He didn't give an answer. But what I did know, is that he has highly advanced combat techniques. I felt a bit intimidated by his skills. We took a break after a while. The place seemed cleared out enough to gather back our strength. Obel had asked about my background as a Guardian. I guess he was curious about how I got picked around to doing this sort of mission.

Did I really look out of place here?

_"What? You're saying that you just got your Instructor upgrade?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"You must have had a top grade instructor."_

_"Laia's one of the best."_

_"Laia Martinez? Hmm, I see now. Your career's going to go places. Lumia, you still lack finesse."_

_"Sorry, I'll try harder."_

_"If you don't put more determination into yourself, you'll only be slowing Ami down."_

I felt bad that Lumia had gotten scolded like that.

And a bit angry.

_"Stop it. She isn't slowing anyone down. For an Illuminus prisoner, you surely know how we work."_

_"I apologize, she is your pupil after all. We should get going. We're close to the other sector."_

Just as Obel said, a few minutes more we had reached the other sector. Ethan and Headmaster were in the cell near the end of the hallway. When we arrived there, they were surprised. Ethan looked the most surprised.

_"Father...?"_

Wait. Father?

As it turns out, Lumia and I freed Orson Waber; Ethan and Lumia's father. I had heard stories about him from the older Guardians. We had thought he was dead for a long while.

The moment was awkward, to say the least.

It seems everyone has a parental problem at one time or another.

_"Did I ruin your reunion Arkguard?"_

_"Howzer!"_

_"And you brought Guardians. Perfect. I can kill you all now."_

We directed Headmaster and Ethan to leave while the rest of us dealt with Howzer. We all wanted Lumia to go with them, but she was determined to stay as well.

I think it became too personal for her as well.

Going against the assumed leader of the Illuminus was never easy. Not only was he skilled in close quarters combat, but was a proficient Technic user. It's very rare to find someone who can use Technics without a wand, rod, or tech-mag as a focus catalyst. Much less going against them as an enemy.

Because of the concentration needed to master Technics without an aid, it's not unusual to see them stick to one element.

Howzer's just happened to be darkness, one of the more dangerous ones.

Getting hit with a Megid is different than getting hit with any other Technic. The attack leaves virtually no external injuries. Your insides feel like someone had set it on fire. The suddenness of the attack to the organs is what makes it infamous to being a possible one hit killing attack.

Most of the fight was spent avoiding that attack.

No matter the outcome.

Lumia will survive.

Even if it meant my life.

...I guess this is what having a sibling feels like

The battle lasted for a hour. There were a few spots in which I thought we would have lost. Orson and Lumia had been a great help to the fight. Orson had even been able to deliver a strong slash across Howzer's back with an axe.

Seeing Howzer fall like that,

I thought we were going to leave the battle without too much damage.

I shouldn't be so optimistic.

When I went to attempt a finishing blow, Howzer released a powerful Megid that consumed my entire body. I hadn't felt so much pain all at once before then. I couldn't finish my attack.

What happened to Orson was worse.

Seeing me fall, he was ready to deliver the blow. Howzer was able to wrench the axe out of his hands and deliver a slash across his chest. There was so much blood pouring out. I had never seen an attack so brutal, so close before.

I did know something.

We had to save him.

_"No!"_

I don't think I remember seeing Lumia so angry.

In a rage she released several Rafoies at Howzer, all without an aid.

The attacks killed Howzer.

Lumia _killed_ Howzer.

We were all surprised.

Despite the pain my entire body was feeling, I ran over to Orson. He was losing too much blood too quickly. Even if I had tried to use the first-aid, he would die. Unlike Leo, Orson was human. His body simply wasn't built to take strong attacks.

There was only one other solution.

I had to give him my scape doll

Scape Dolls aren't really dolls. It's a small injection that works in conjunction with our life support systems. If we get blind-sighted and received a deadly injury, it would inject into the bloodstream. The injection would begin a rapid healing process.

It was extremely risking giving him one.

Normally, a shop owner would put the scape doll into our life supports

Trying to take it out could make my life support faulty

There was a real chance that I could die.

But...

After so many years of believing their dad was dead, Orson needed to live.

They needed him

Now I know it sounded hypocritical from me. Dad and I aren't a model father-child relationship. Far from it. But I thought that he would understood my decision.

_'So this is your child?'_

_'What do you want?'_

_'Has Shion showed up?'_

_'No, now leave my home please. I have no business with you.'_

_'Mama?'_

_'Ami! Go back into your room.'_

_'Mama, who's that?'_

_'Hmm, she has the curiosity just like Shion. I wonder if she will be-'_

_'Leave or I will call the police.'_

_'As you wish, Mrs. Tusakanova.'_

It was so long ago, I simply forgot.

It was a small meeting.

But I remembered the feeling now

Howzer was looking for my dad.

I had woken up in a hospital bed. My memory was a bit hazy after giving Orson my scape doll. Laia had decided to show up. She gave me quite a scolding. I had been stupid to give it up so quickly.

In unprofessional hands, the forcible removal of a scape doll could cause a kick back to the life support system.

The support system is located close to my heart.

The shock of the kick back would have killed me

I was apparently really lucky that it didn't happen.

Laia was worried about me. That I was glad for. She gave me another scolding and a death threat if I ever did it again, before she ordered me to take some rest. I was sore all over from my fight, so I didn't complain this time. I had been medically cleared to leave the building, so she wheeled me back to my quarters.

I don't admit this often, but staying at the hospital reminds me of my stay when I was under extreme emotional trauma from Mom's death.

_"How's Lumia and the others?"_

_"Fine, all things considered. I ordered Lumia to take some leave too."_

_"And Howzer?"_

For a moment, Laia looked at me silently

Then she smiled

_"With your help, Howzer is dead. AMF has already started arresting members of the Illuminus and any involved with them."_

_"So...it's over?"_

_"Not quite, but we're nearing the end."_

I didn't know I was holding a breath. It was a great development. Howzer was dead. Illuminus was dissolved.

Finally, Gurhal can start to heal.

* * *

Probably going to do a rapid update since we're getting close to the end of ep.3 storyline

Read and Review


	21. Chapter 17 subplot 1

**Chapter 17 Subplot: Their Past, Our Future**

A couple days into my mandatory rest, Dad made a surprise visit. He had told me that the hospital had notified him of my injuries after I had been released.

Though I'm a bit embarrassed that he came over.

It has been a year since I last saw him

It wasn't like I done it on purpose.

Just that I've been too busy to go see him.

Even though I was embarrassed, I was also glad he decided to show up. The brief memory of meeting Howzer when I was a child had nagged me too much.

_"I should expect you to get injured sometimes. You're out there in the front lines."_

_"Sorry Dad, I'll try to not be so rash next time."_

_"You're the only family I have left. And we still haven't made amends."_

_"Right, Mom wouldn't be so happy if I died without making amends with you."_

_"Well, seeing that you're better has put my mind at ease."_

_"Hmm? This isn't the only reason why you're here?"_

_"As much as you don't like it, you do remind me of myself."_

_"You wanted to tell me something."_

_"Yeah."_

I was a bit confused at what he wanted to tell me.

It could be anything.

A year is a good amount of time to date again.

...what? It's a realistic possibility.

_"I found a new job."_

Oh

_"Oh? You have been working with that private firm for too long."_

_"That's not all. It's with GRM."_

...

What?

Dad explained that he had received a call from the new president, asking to have him back. Dad was one of the very few employees who had no ties with Illuminus. When he had gotten the call about my health, he had just finished a meeting with him and had accepted the position. I was worried. There was still little news about the actual identity of the new president. Something about that just didn't settle with me.

_"Don't worry Ami, you can trust him."_

If Dad had confidence in him, I would too.

Dad can call people's characters pretty well.

Though, he wouldn't tell me his identity. As much asking as I did.

_"He'll make an official appearance soon."_

Dad offered to take me to a restaurant within the Colony. I remembered the place well. Mom and I used to go a lot when she was living. It was a bittersweet moment going back. Mom had wanted us to go there as a family. Now, she isn't here to experience it.

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did Mom ever tell you time someone was searching for you?"_

_"Being classified as a genius and having a degree in Photon Applications is highly sought after."_

_"Even with the Illuminus?"_

I never seen Dad so surprised before. So he did have some run ins with the Illuminus. That one look he gave confirmed it all.

_"How did-?"_

_"It was a long time ago. When I met Howzer the first time a few weeks ago, he mentioned Mom's death. That information was classified within the Guardians. Then after he died and I passed out from my injuries, I remembered the meeting."_

_"I see.."_

Dad disclosed everything to me. It wasn't the first time Illuminus had asked GRM to help them. The president at the time had refused. Dad had believed that his death was tied to them. In the midst of everything, Dad left GRM. It wouldn't have been safe for him to remain in GRM while I getting ready to be born. It was the reason why he left without a word.

In that moment, I understood him.

All those years he was gone with little contact

It was done to protect Mom and me

Since that time, I took time out to give Dad a call. I had a feeling I should before I would be called back into duty again. But on a particular day Dad had told me to watch the news that afternoon. Sure enough, it was a special report of the reveal of the new president of GRM. I had to admit, I was getting excited.

Then he came out.

Wait, what was Hyuga doing there?

...

Holy shi-

I couldn't stop my mouth from gaping in shock. Hyuga was the new president of GRM. The youngest actually. His father was an actual founder before he died.

Wait.

Dad said that the man he worked for previously had died

Dad knew Hyuga's dad.

I had woken up to my Partner Machine looking at me. I think that I passed out at the news. I laughed to myself realizing it. The one person I've begun to love has become the president of one of the largest manufactures in Gurhal, who my dad is working for now.

Things got complicated fast.

I took a few moments to calm down. I came to a decision that I wouldn't tell either of my connection. I wouldn't tell Hyuga that my dad worked for him now. Our last names are different and unless someone did some digging, they won't ever find out that my real last name is Tusakanova-Satomora. And I won't tell Dad that Hyuga and I are actually friends and worked together. The situation would be too awkward for all of us. I think it would be better for all of us that this happens.

Even with Illuminus gone, I still have a lot of problems to sort out...


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Confrontations Makes Decisions**

I never got a chance to completely finish my rest period. I was called again into duty. Laia had called for a meeting about our next step. I had hoped that if a mission was being issued, it would be an easy one.

The day started out with Laia being late to her own meeting. Headmaster Nav had assured us that she was on her way. The meeting must have been important, to have so many Guardians together.

_"Ami!"_

_"Oh Lumia, hello."_

_"Should you be out here?"_

_"I'm well enough for some easy missions if it comes to it. How's Orson?"_

_"Father's just sleeping, thank goodness. I wanted to thank you for what you did."_

_"Guardians look out for each other."_

_"But don't do it again, I don't want you to die."_

_"I'll try. Besides, I still need to go out on a mission with you as fellow Guardians."_

During my rest, I pushed through Lumia's paperwork to officially become a Guardian.

Laia arrived not too long after I had a little chat with Lumia. She looked different, wearing the Guardians Formal. It made her not seem so intimidating. Everyone seemed to love her wearing the new clothes.

I did have to agree with Maya, the outfit does look cute on her.

She would never know that, of course.

_"Alright alright, stop talking about my clothes and lets get this meeting over with."_

Laia had just came back from a summit on Neudaiz, having all the leaders together. They discussed about Rykros. As it turns out, Rykros is where a lot of the Seed originated from. So to get rid of the Seed, we would need to take out Rykros. The way of doing it would be to seal it away. They had come to the conclusion to make smaller LSS photon generators. Using A-photons would attract the Seed to the area. Something we didn't need.

For this plan to even get off the ground

We would need to pick mushrooms.

_"What?"_

_"Mushrooms!"_

_"I didn't sign up for this!"_

Yep, we would picking special mushrooms only grown on Neudaiz. They give off an unusual amount of photons, but only grow naturally. The Communion had given us permission to pick these mushrooms. So we were all called to do this mission.

To be honest, I'm glad it's this. It won't strain my body.

After the meeting was done, I waited for Lumia, seeing as she's part of my party formation. She and Laia seemed to be talking about something. Lumia seemed to have run off afterwards.

_"What did you tell her?"_

_"I only asked her to do something for me. Don't worry."_

_"Alright."_

_"How's your body? I feel a bit guilty asking you to help out so soon."_

_"It's fine Laia. This shouldn't strain me."_

_"Have you seen Hyuga at all since he was returned?"_

_"Only once. The missions have given me quite a beating."_

_"Sorry. But-oh!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"It's nothing. Just get ready for your mission."_

I kinda didn't like how Laia changed topics like that.

Anyway, Lumia was waiting for me in the Central Table. Alongside with her was Ethan. He looked a bit mad at something.

_"Hey Ethan. Something the matter?"_

_"Just peachy-keen."_

_"Shut up and stop being so angry Ethan."_

_"Laia must be hard pressed for missions, to be picking mushrooms and all."_

_"Argh! For someone who isn't even a Guardian, you surely have a lot of flack to say."_

...

I think Lumia's been around Laia too much when she's angry.

Lumia had asked Ethan to join us on our mission to pick the mushrooms. He was taking the events of what happened during the Illuminus base harder than she was. Lumia thought that it would do him some good.

I agreed to let him come along.

I knew where he was coming from, having experienced the feeling not long ago.

_"Ah Ami, there you are."_

_"Headmaster?"_

_"Come back up to Headquarters, I need to ask you something."_

_"Yes Sir."_

Lumia and I agreed to meet each other at the mission site. Though I was worried that Ethan might have second thoughts. Anyway, at the headquarters Headmaster Nav and Maya were waiting for me. The request was a simple one. Take Karen and Maya with me to pick the mushrooms. Maya had figured that since Karen will be important to the sealing of Rykros she needed at much rest as she could get.

Of course I agreed

Any chance to help us win, I will take.

Though...I forgot just as quickly that I had agreed to have Lumia and Ethan in my group. And mission groups have a limit of three people.

_"Well, you all know each other, why not go as a group?"_

_"What happened to the three person group limit?"_

_"The more people picking the better. So we temporarily lifted the restriction."_

_"If it's no problem then I'll take up on that suggestion."_

_"Great! I'll get Karen and meet you at the site."_

With the mission formation set, I set out to the mission site. Though, I had wondered why Laia had acted weird when I was talking with her. It was like she was hiding something.

Well, its probably for my own good if she didn't tell me.

I arrived at the site. I had only heard about the area from fellow Guardians. But seeing it is another thing. It was like a forest of huge mushrooms. I heard the area did give off more photons than any other area.

That and the spores falling made it look like it was snowing.

I just hope they don't stain my clothing.

Lumia was waiting for me at the entrance to the sector in which we were going to pick the mushrooms. But I didn't see Ethan. I really hoped that he didn't have second thoughts and left. I think he really needed someone who understood where he was coming from. But Lumia assured me it wasn't the case.

And then Maya came.

Despite the Divine Maiden not being Mirei, Lumia is still a really big fan of hers. I could almost imagine her squealing in delight learning that she was coming along. Maya had assured me that Karen was coming in a moment as well.

_"Hey Maya?"_

_"Yeah Lumia?"_

_"Can I talk to you for a second?"_

...

This couldn't be good.

_"Yeah, I'm up for it."_

_"Hey Ami?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Maya and I are gonna go ahead mmkay?"_

_"Wai-"_

_"See you later bye!"_

...

I got ditched by my former pupil

And what timing...Ethan and Karen show up. Both were surprised to see the other here. Then they looked at me.

_"Explain."_

_"We were supposed to be all together with Maya and Lumia..."_

_"Psst, Ami."_

_"Lumia?"_

_"Just be quiet and let them have their alone time."_

_"Let them think of it as a little date."_

_"We can hear you quite clearly Maya."_

Karen and Ethan were not amused by the turn of things. To be honest, neither was I. Even if the mission was simple, it still has the risk of getting killed. There were creatures about in the area.

So I did the logical thing

I chucked my communit and heard it smash against a tree.

What? I can get into random fits of violence.

_"Dammit Lumia!"_

_"Ami?"_

_"I'm fine, lets go show them up."_

_"Right, this is highly unprofessional for the both of them."_

As soon as we stepped into the area, I felt a slight buzz in my head. Karen had explained that the area has a very high amount of photons around. Being exposed to that amount for too long can subject us to photon poisoning. To make sure it won't overtake us, we would take a break after a while. Having Ethan and Karen, two experienced former Guardians, at my side was a relief. We had collected mushrooms at a record pace. Though as we kept going further in, the buzz in my head got worse. Next thing I knew, I was meeting really close to the floor. If Ethan didn't grab me, I would have hit the ground pretty hard.

_"You okay Ami?"_

_"I feel sick..."_

_"It's the photon poisoning."_

_"Is it serious?"_

_"No, but she'll need some rest. This place has a low count. We can take a break here."_

I was grateful for the break. I didn't think I would be able to walk for a while. I remember drifting in and out of sleep. I remember Ethan and Karen talking about something. The next time I was fully awake, a huge rappy was making its way towards us.

Honestly, I thought it was a figment of my imagination.

Rappy Guggs are tougher than they look. Especially since they use their weight to their advantage. I think it's best left not said how it felt to nearly get crushed by them trying to sit on you. But we had defeated it. It's weird seeing them fly away in defeat. After a few moments to get over what just happened, we had to meet in the relics ground to tally up our mushroom count. When we arrived Lumia and Maya were going further in.

_"It's time for a good scolding."_

_"Yeah."_

Maya and Lumia looked so surprised that we arrived so quickly. But with Karen, Ethan, and myself we get through things efficiently. Lumia and Maya had asked if they got 'alone time'. So it pretty much confirmed that they used this mission as a dating service.

_"What are you two talking about, Ami was with us the entire time."_

_"What! Ami, haven't you heard that three's a crowd?"_

_"I did hear that you should never ditch your partner when you're still green."_

_"...! Ami I-"_

_"No shut up, you'll hear me out. This mission is important to helping bring Gurhal peace. Do you think we can afford you pulling a stint like this?"_

_"Ami I'm sor-"_

_"And what if you had gotten hurt? God, I-we've could have faced serious consequences for this."_

_"Ami, I'm really sorry." _

_"...just think next time, this is getting serious."_

_"Yeah."_

_"...though, I think I heard a love confession."_

Even though I was mad at Lumia and Maya, I was still a girl at heart.

Of course I told what I heard.

Especially Ethan and Karen admitting their love to each other.

_"How did you hear that anyway? You were awake?"_

_"For a moment yes. So you're not denying it?"_

I think I would have laughed at how embarrassed the couple were.

It was cute.

_"You guys are such a bother!"_

I heard Lumia run and collide into something

_"You okay? I'm surprised you're taking the rogue mentality to heart Ethan."_

...or rather someone.

Right before us was Hyuga. I hadn't seen him since the time after the mission at the AMF base. It took a bit of restraint to not rush up and give him a hug. But I was relieved to see him in such good spirits. It was then Ethan had announced his intention to go back to the Guardians. We really did need his help now so that was great news.

But it seemed that Lumia had stiffened into place. From the muffle from the communit, I assume it was Laia. I was going to listen in as well...if I hadn't thrashed mines earlier.

It did sound like Laia was fuming.

It's never a good sign.

After some more moments, Lumia was running out the site. As it turned out, Laia only needed her for nursing duty. But for some reason everyone kept looking at me.

_"Ami?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday?"_

What?

...oh wait, that's right. It was my birthday.

I never thought I would see the day in which I would forget my own birthday. With how everything has been recently, it slipped my mind. I was embarrassed to be honest. This is the first birthday I was spending with others.

_"How did you find out anyway?"_

_"Laia just told us, wasn't you listening?"_

_"I kinda broke my communit."_

_"Kinda? Ami I saw it shatter."_

_"Hush Ethan. Anyway it doesn't matter right now. There's always next year."_

_"But Ami."_

_"It's fine really."_

We all took the time to catch up while going inside to meet with Professor Tomrain. Even with our combined efforts, we were only able to meet the bare minimum of what we needed. Professor Tomrain seemed to be a bit better since the time at Moatoob, but I can tell this was worrying him. But he was right about one thing; the only thing we can do is play our roles.

Hopefully everything will right itself out.

_"Now I'm going to need you to go and clear the Seed from outside the area. And the others can help install the generators."_

_"Looks like purifying the Seed sounds harder of the two."_

_"Then I'll go."_

_"Your help is appreciated Ethan."_

_"And I'll go with him."_

_"Wait! Let Hyuga and I go with Ami. Karen needs to prepare for Rykros."_

_"I'll be fine Maya."_

_"I'm just being safe, the more time you have to prepare the better our chances, right Hyuga?"_

_"If Karen wants to-Oh!"_

_"Right?"_

_"Yes of course. And with Ami with us, we won't have much to worry. Isn't that right dear Ami?"_

_"I thought I told you to stop calling me that. But, you're right. I'll take you two with me."_

Maya seemed a bit too happy with my decision.

_"Then it's settled."_

_"Ami, you wouldn't go changing the formation because of what happened would you?"_

_"No, there is good logic in what they said. It would put my mind at ease knowing that Karen is at her best."_

_"Well, it's your call. So we'll get going."_

_"You two are good, making them get together under a mission."_

_"This time, they better make it count."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You didn't notice?"_

I was getting frustrated, using my nature to match make.

_"Argh! Why do I even bother with this?"_

_"Ami wait!"_

It seemed childish yes, but I did storm out of the site. As endearing as it was to see Ethan and Karen together, I refused to be a part of Maya's planning. It was a crucial time for us, we couldn't afford any slip ups. I couldn't live with myself knowing that lives were lost because we weren't giving our all.

_"Ami!"_

_"Leave me alone Maya."_

_"Wait. What's wrong?"_

_"Everything. Just everything. I hate this."_

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"No, I'm happy for them. But did we need to do it at such a crucial time?"_

_"I see where you're coming from. But remember, you need to be relaxed too. We can't have everyone so tense. We're going to get through this okay?"_

_"...right."_

_"So, did you tell him?"_

_"No, this is the first time I've seen him since the time at AMF."_

_"Do you remember what I said back then?"_

_"Yeah, things came up. I don't think I ever will."_

_"Like?"_

_"My dad works for him now."_

_"That shouldn't make a difference at all."_

_"I know."_

_"Remember what I said, If you don't, I will."_

_"You wouldn-"_

_"I would. I see a bit of me in you."_

I was touched deeply that Maya cared about my well-being. It still feels weird to be in such a place with so many people with so many different personalities caring for each other like they were family.

_"I shouldn't push you."_

_"Thank you. But I still need more time to think."_

Hyuga caught up with us a few moments later. After I assured him I was fine, we got started on our mission. We were to clear one-hundred and fifty creatures from the outside area of the relics. As we made our way through our goal, I noticed something about Hyuga. He wasn't as precise than the last time we were on a mission together.

Maybe he wasn't as fine as he made everyone to believe

We were nearing the end of our mission quota before I felt a sudden rush to my head. The pain was unbearable, so much that I began to have blurry vision. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

_"Ami!"_

_"Ami! Are you okay?"_

_"I don't feel well."_

_"Should we comm a medic team?"_

_"Hmm, no. Karen told me Ami had suffered from Photon Poisoning earlier. But the photon count is low enough to not be toxic."_

_"I want to throw up."_

_"I think we should-"_

_"Ami, are you part Newman?"_

_"Trace."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"If, if you do a genetic background, you'll find trace Newman origins. From my mother's side."_

_"That's it then. Her human and newman genes are conflicting with the poisoning. Being emotional made it worse."_

_"Will she be alright?"_

_"Yeah, she just needs rest. Stay by her side, I'll get some water."_

I don't remember what happened after that. But the next time I came around I was at the entrance to the relics site. I felt at ease. Then I looked over. Hyuga was holding my hand.

Naturally, I yelp out in surprise.

_"Eyaaah!"_

_"Ami, calm down. It's only me."_

_"Oh...sorry Hyuga."_

_"Are you feeling better?"_

_"I don't feel like I want to throw up. Just a slight headache."_

_"Good. You never told me you were part Newman."_

_"It's a very small trace. The only reason why I have the hair and eye color I do. Besides, it wasn't important."_

_"Right, right."_

_"Thank you, for worrying about me."_

_"That's what friends do, right?"_

Yeah, that is what they do.

It was silent between us for a moment. It wasn't because I was shy or anything. I really didn't have anything to say. What can you say to your dad's boss?

_"So, do you remember anything from when...you know?"_

It's good to see that Laia's bluntness had rubbed off me.

But for a moment, I thought I saw Hyuga turn a shade pink.

It was adorable.

_"No..."_

_"Ah, I see. Well I wanted to apologize for what happened then."_

_"Don't. I wouldn't be alive. So thank you."_

_" 'That's what friends do.' Right?"_

_"Yeah."_

It was nice talking to him again. I felt at ease being near him. It was a moment of peace that we all needed.

_"So I heard that you defeated Howzer."_

_"Yeah, I got quite the scolding afterwards."_

_"I would imagine. You nearly died by giving up your scape. For someone older. Yes it was for Ethan's father, but a lot of people would have missed you."_

_"I know, Laia told me."_

Maya arrived not too long afterwards. I felt relieved seeing her. Despite how peaceful it was to talk to Hyuga again, it was still a touch awkward. She looked a bit curious at what was going on. I assured her it was nothing she was imagining. After a few more moments we made our way inside the relics site. There we encountered Master Rutsu. He and Hyuga talked for a moment. Rutsu had expressed his concerns about the Communion being able to fully support the cause. Mostly because they lack the funds to do so without the Communion collapsing as a result. Hyuga seemed to think about it a lot.

But alas just like Professor Tomrain said, we can only do our roles at this point.

_"Ah, Lady Ami."_

_"Oh, just Ami is fine Master Rutsu."_

_"I have to apologize to how I acted then. It was out of line for me."_

_"There was no need to apologize. I'm not a devout follower, but I have learned that we forgive."_

_"But I must, you almost were killed by my hand."_

_"And I'm here alive. Thank you for your concern Master Rutsu"_

Just as he was leaving, we received an urgent message from Professor Tomrain. A herd of Stateria has just awakened. We needed to go there and defeat them before they could reach the area where the generator was being built. So the three of us rushed to where they had awakened up.

We were in for quite a surprise.

The Stateria were new forms.

Zamvapas and Rygutass littered the area. They weren't easy to take down as well. Including the fact that our party consisted of a Force, someone who was still recovering from a near fatal fight, and someone who just recently got back to active duty...we had our work cut out for us.

By some lucky break, we got rid of the forms.

But something else happened.

I had never seen Hyuga so frustrated at himself before. It was apparent that the Seed-virus incident had left doubt in him, showing in his combat skills. It was hard to hear him talk so lowly of himself. I wanted to say something, anything. I wanted him to know that it was okay. That no matter what, I would be by his side.

Maya beat me to it.

I had come a realization then. The way Hyuga had confided so much in Maya when she told him that we'll always support him. I felt like third wheel. No matter how much I have changed since our initial meeting, I would always be the comrade. At that moment, my chest felt cold. Looking at them they did look like they would fit each other well. I was thankful that Leo had called a few moments afterward asking for me to go to Moatoob. I don't think I would have kept a straight face for much longer than that. Laia had already cleared it, but I was to take Professor Tomrain to the LSS system there in Moatoob. I would meet him at the shuttle base and then the two of us would go to the planet.

_"It must be hard, being the linchpin of this plan."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Take it easy."_

_"I'll be alright."_

_"Is something wrong? You seem a bit jumpy. Have you fully recovered from the pho-"_

_"What are you, my parents? I said I'm fine. So just leave me alone."_

Getting emotional now isn't helping my case.

_"I'm sorry. It was out of line. I need to go now."_

_"Be careful Ami, you're only one person."_

_"I'll try to. You two take care of each other."_

I ran out of there as fast I could. I didn't want them to see the tears that were trying to come down.

We were nearing the end of our efforts

I had to be strong

For the sake of Gurhal I had to keep that realization inside.

* * *

Fluuuuuuuuuuuff. The birthday thing was just for a sense of time. So Ami's 17 now. The part Newman fact is a shout out of my PSO roots.

Read and Review?


	23. Chapter 19

****This chapter contains a bit of language in the beginning, but it isn't too bad I hope.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Road to Rykros is a Sad One**

I met up with Professor Tomrain at the Ohtoku PPT shuttle station. It took a bit longer than normal because I wanted to make myself look presentable, after the little outburst I had eariler. Professor already had so much on his mind. Overseeing the LSS generators, researching Rykros, and his "redemption". Ever since the incident at the Illuminus base, things have been rough for him. We never could blame him for his unwilling part of the events that happened. I didn't want him to worry about me as well.

Thankfully the ride there was uneventful. When we arrived we went to the site. Well tried to. At first, we tried to go in but we were stopped by rogues. It got to the point they doubted that this would even work. Professor Tomrain tried to give them some comfort.

He ended up on the ground.

_"What the hell is your problem!"_

I wasn't in the mood to be polite.

_"Miss Satomora, there's no need for strife."_

_"No, I'm tired of this. We're all risking our lives so that we have a shot at stopping the Seed once and for all, and we have unappreciative assholes."_

_"Look girl-"_

_"Don't you 'look girl' me. We're all out here busting our asses to try and end the Seed. My injuries aren't even completely healed and here I am out in the front lines. The LEAST you can do is help with the goddamn generators. If you're gonna be like whiny brats, leave. We don't have time to settle with your pessimistic crap."_

Needless to say, it was about to be a fight.

It diffused quite quickly thanks to some of the other rogues. Namely, the Vol Brothers. I had a couple run-ins with them when I was in field training. They are pretty laughable most of the time. But this moment, they really proved their honor. Tonnio and Leo arrived not too long after. We learned that the generators were 67% behind schedule. I could even see that it's a big problem. The Vol Brothers immediately took Professor Tomrain to the generator while Leo, Tonnio, and myself cleared the area of creatures that were in there. Thankfully, they didn't notice my mood shift. Or if they did, I'm glad they didn't bring it up. It didn't seem right to talk about it now. My mind was still reeling from my outbursts earlier.

Before the mission was over we have defeated over one-hundred creatures.

Leo and Tonnio seemed to be impressed with my progress.

_"You were great Ami. I think it's safe to assume you're a veteran of combat now."_

_"Ah, thanks Leo. I don't think I did that well."_

_"Are you kidding? I'm reporting your progress to Laia. She would be happy to know her pupil is doing well on her own."_

_"You think so Tonnio?"_

_"Yeah, you have come a long way since when we first saw you."_

_"Thanks."_

The happiness of getting compliments was short-lived however.

_"U-uh guys! We have a problem!"_

They had informed us that Professor Tomrain was hit by a Seed-form while looking over a generator. We ran as quickly as we could to the area. The attack on the professor wasn't as serious as we originally thought. He was a bit bruised, but not in serious danger. The Vol Brothers did get quite a tongue lashing from the others about keeping close guard over the professor. Even though Professor Tomrain had assured the rest that he was just being reckless. Tylor had wanted to call the medical team, to get him professionally checked out. Professor Tomrain wouldn't allow it. He assured that he was fit to do it. Laia seemed to agree that if he was fit, let him finish.

Once he left however, it was different.

The attack was more than what he let on. Especially since he's not trained for those attacks.

It was a couple more hours before we went back to the G-Colony. During the time I had cooled down somewhat. But I was still kicking myself for being so foolish about my feelings. When we arrived back at the G-Colony, Mina was waiting for us. Everything seemed to be running closer to the timetable we set out. Laia had wanted to meet with us in a hour to discuss our next move.

_"Did you hear the news?"_

_"Did something happen."_

_"Hyuga became president of GRM."_

_"..what?"_

I guess people were a bit busy in getting everything together to see the initial announcement of Hyuga becoming the president of GRM.

_"Give him my best."_

_"...of course, anything for young love."_

I was not amused at Professor Tomrain's deduction

Mina wasn't either.

_"It isn't like that at all! The only one for me is Et-..Anyway! Ami? You feeling okay?"_

_"Wha-"_

_"You have a scary look on your face."_

For a moment, Professor Tomrain glanced at me.

_"I'm fine Mina. Just a bit worn out."_

_"Take care of yourself more."_

_"I'll use this hour to get some rest."_

Well, my initial plan was to rest up. But Professor Tomrain had wanted me to walk with him to the medical center. Not as a Guardian, but as a normal person. It felt a bit awkward to walk with him. This was the first time I was actually with Professor Tomrain when it wasn't a mission.

_"Something is the matter Miss Satomora."_

_"I'm okay Professor. Just everything caught up to me."_

_"Right, we all tend to forget that it wasn't too long that you became a Guardian."_

_"I've handled it well enough."_

_"I had heard what happened to Megami."_

I became still at that remark.

He knew my mother too?

_"How did you?"_

_"I had asked Laia to give me the information. I'm sorry for prying Miss Satomora. Your last name sounded familiar and I wanted to know if you were kin to Megami."_

_"She was my mom. The whole reason I became a Guardian."_

_"I see, and Shion?"_

_"You knew my dad too?"_

_"I taught about A-photons at the University in Parum. Shion was a bright one."_

_"I see, Dad's fine now. Mom's death really got to him."_

_"I'm relieved that Shion is alright. I see a bit of him in you. Even when it comes to your feelings."_

_"I don't kno-"_

_"Ami, I've lived for a very long time. I noticed how you look at Hyuga."_

...I really was readable.

_"It doesn't matter, I was stupid to feel like that."_

_"Ami, you're a wonderful young woman. Don't be afraid to express that side more. You'd be surprised how many people would take notice."_

_"Thank you Professor."_

_"I can make the rest of the way myself. Take this time to rest up."_

_"I will."_

I was grateful for Professor Tomrain. He was what I needed to regain my composure. I went back to my quarters. The time before I had to meet Laia went by fairly quickly. I took the time out to clean up and put on a new set of clothes. When I arrived, the responses were a bit surprising.

_"I hope I'm not late."_

_"No, just on time. Professor Tomrain must be stil-"_

_"...hmm?"_

_"Ami, what happened to you?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I don't recall you ever looking so, girl-like."_

Laia meant well, really she did.

But she has no tact.

I didn't do much, in terms of appearance. I made myself a bit more presentable. I think the clothes really stood out the most. It was the same outfit I wore when I did the mission at the Festa. But I think the shorter hair made it noticeable. Professor Tomrain came in not to long after, He looked shocked for a moment, then he smiled at me. And I smiled back. I really did need to make it up to him for helping me be myself again.

Anyway, Laia had gave some good news. Through Hyuga's act as president of GRM, we were able to get another 35 generators online and connect them together. It was nice seeing the professor happy again.

My orders were to take the Professor to the Denes site to switch over the photon flow along with Lumia. Once everyone got their orders, we started on our way out.

_"Oh Hyuga, Mina told me that she gives you her best."_

_"Thank you Professor. I need all the luck I can get."_

_"...she's a lovely young girl isn't she?"_

_"Mina? Yes, hasn't been able to resist my charms since we first met."_

_"Are you done? I would like to get the Professor to his spot as soon as possible."_

_"Ami, you're mad again. Are you jealous?"_

_"Pfft as if."_

_"Ami's a lovely girl too isn't she?"_

_"P-p-professor! That's not funny at all! I'll be waiting at the lobby floor."_

I didn't want to hear the answer of that so I left to wait for the Professor at HQ's lobby.

After he made his way down, we made our way to the site on Parum. I was a bit surprised to see Laia and Curtz together at the same time at the site. It seemed that Laia had gotten there early and was finishing up some business. Suddenly we received a report that the flow wasn't working as it should, so someone had to go down and get the switches on manually. Laia decided she wanted to go and asked Curtz and myself to come along with. My original mission was to watch over the Professor while Lumia helped install the generators. With me going with Laia and Curtz, someone had to take my place in protecting the Professor.

Lumia had come a long way

I thought she was ready for it

_"Lumia, watch over Professor Tomrain in my absence."_

_"I'll do my best."_

_"It's a big mission, don't let me down."_

_"I won't!"_

_"Good, lets go."_

With the misson set, we headed to one of the underwater plants to begin establishing the links for the flow. I couldn't shake the feeling that Laia was looking at me for something. To be honest, I did feel a bit nervous. This was the first time Laia and I worked together since she became president. Not to mention, I was also teamed up with Curtz, the leader of the AMF. With such big names as my partners for the mission I was nervous of screwing up, even if I did know them on an informal level.

It wasn't long before we finished establishing the links and the photon flow was completed. We took a small breather on the outside of the Denes relics site.

_"You really have improved since I last saw you."_

_"Thanks Laia, it was because you trained me."_

_"You're too modest. It's okay to gloat every now and then."_

We encountered some shaking.

Then we got a message that the creatures were invading the area.

If we didn't stop them soon, then our efforts would have gone to waste.

So we hurried through the site, defeating creatures as we went along. We arrived at a big room, a De Ragnus was waiting for us.

We were outmatched against it.

We had to defeat it

We have come too far to give up now.

_"Curtz! Shoot at its wings. The faster we make it unable to fly the better."_

_"Right."_

_"Laia and I will distract it. If you find an opening take it Laia."_

_"Ami..."_

_"Laia, I promised your father that I would support you. I'm not letting him down. It's my duty as a Guardian to see it through."_

_"Hmm alright. You heard her lets go!"_

I didn't know what came over me that time. It's hard to explain really. I didn't want to see all the lives that were lost because of the Seed be for nothing. By sticking to the plan, the De Ragnus was taken down faster than normal. It was difficult, but we had defeated it. Moments after its defeat the area seemed to change color. It was actually the photon in the air reacting.

Someone had turn on the final switch to connect the Denes site to the flow.

_"It's finally done. Whoever did it just made a huge contribution to saving Gurhal."_

_"Yeah."_

_"But Ami, I want to tell you something. The reason why I accompanied you was to test you."_

_"Test? What for?"_

_"You heard about the previous Mobile Defense commander."_

_"Yeah he died in the attack on the G-colony."_

_"I honestly asked Leo and Tonnio to be one. They refused, saying someone else was more qualified."_

_"No way...you don't mean-?"_

_"Ami Satomora, I want you to be the new commander."_

What?

It was shocking. I almost fainted from the news. Me? A commander? I didn't know if I could do it. I wasn't a Guardian as long as the previous one. If I had accepted the promotion, I would be the youngest Commander of Mobile Defense in Guardians history. Apparently, I was so surprised I started to shake.

_"Are you sure Laia? I'm inexperienced. Ethan would be a better candidate than me."_

_"What are you saying! Ami, I trained you personally. Leo and Tonnio highly recommended you. I looked through your records from the academy. I'm sure. You have your faults, I know. You wouldn't be a person without it. But considering everything that has happened you've taken it well."_

_"I don't know if I can do it."_

_"You can. The way you led through the battle just now proves it. I won't take no."_

_"..alright. I accept."_

_"Well then, lets go Commander."_

_"Congratulations Commander Satomora."_

_"Thank you Captain, and President. I promise I won't let you down."_

Who knew such a high point in my career would be a sad day in the history of Gurhal.

We arrived at the scene where the generator was as. Instantly we felt something was wrong. We were right. Before us was Lumia and Professor Tomrain on the ground. Professor Tomrain's clothes were covered in blood, his blood. I tried to do what I could to keep him alive. He was fading and fast.

_"Ah...it's alright now Miss Satomora. Lumia is fine."_

_"Professor! No, don't go! You wanted to go to Rykros right?"_

_"Professor!"_

Ethan and Karen happened to be checking on Parum when they heard what had happened.

_"Don't...please..."_

_"I think...I think I've finally atoned for what I've done."_

_"You can't go. I wanted you to see the side that you told me everyone would like to see."_

_"I see it right now. You do look like Megami."_

_"I get that a lot."_

Professor Tomrain requested that he wanted to see the generator. The "Light of Hope" he called it. So we all helped him to see it. It really was a beautiful light. He made us promise him that we would see it through to the very end. And just like that, he was gone.


	24. Chapter 19 subplot 1

**Chapter 19 Subplot : Even if We Lose Someone We Will Walk Again**

It was a somber ride back to Headquarters. I was riding back by myself. Lumia had went before me, getting checked out by the medical team while Ethan and Karen stayed behind to load Professor Tomrain's body.

I cried.

I didn't know him for long, but I cried hard.

Everything was just meshed together. I was getting over photon poisoning, only to feel this pang of realizing that I would probably get rejected by a guy I liked, only to get promoted to Commander and finally seeing someone who was considered family to the Guardians die.

I took a small nap. Hopefully to quell all the swirling of emotions.

When I was woken up, the shuttle had arrived to the G-Colony.

I went straight to my room. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I hadn't felt like this since Mom died. Like a feeling of dread.

Not to mention I didn't want anyone to see my current state.

It was a couple hours later I would receive a message on my terminal. Laia had decided to hold a short memorial service for Professor Tomrain. We all wanted a longer one, but there would be no time, with the mission to Rykros coming so soon.

It was times like these I would turn back to my one hobby.

Playing the piano.

I had a keyboard custom made to put into my room, the call to play was too much to try to find a place to satisfy it. I started to play the melody I played at Mom's funeral. This was my way of letting everything out.

I didn't know I would get an audience.

_"You play well Ami."_

_"What the! Hyuga how did you get in my room!"_

_"You left your door unlocked. Laia sent me for you."_

_"I see...I'm sorry for overreacting."_

The room was tense to say the least.

I was still feeling a bit put off about Neudaiz.

_"Just give me a moment to change out of my clothes and I'll be ready. There's some coffee if you want some."_

I freshened up enough to make it not so noticeable I was emotional eariler and put on some clothes that reflected my new status as Commander. I had to be strong now. I would be setting an example for the others.

Though, I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to see him so soon.

Well, there was no turning back now.

_"I'm sorry about the hold up."_

_"It's fine Ami. Also, congratulations on your promotion."_

_"Thanks, though I don't feel too good about it."_

_"It's expected. Just do your best."_

That flutter in my heart was coming back

It was silent between us for a while longer. He seemed to be interested in a picture on my stand.

It was a picture of Mom and me.

_"Is that your mother?"_

_"Yeah, people say we look more like sisters though."_

_"You never talk about her."_

_"It's not easy to talk about someone who's dead."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"No, it's fine. She died by a Seed attack not too long after they arrived in Parum. Hilde found me over her body, pretty much in shock. She suggested I join the Guardians if I felt guilty about my inability to protect Mom."_

_"Is that why you had those panic attacks?"_

_"Yeah. I'm better now so no need to worry."_

_"It's hard, losing someone you care for."_

He really knew what to say to make me not want to smack him.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to ask.

_"What's with you and Maya?"_

_"Where did that come from?"_

_"It's been nagging me for a while. The way you two interact make it seem like it's something more..."_

_"There's nothing. We've developed a bond. She relied on me when Professor Taragi died and I relied on her during my treatments for the Seed-Virus. Nothing more."_

Oh...

Well I feel stupid now

_"Oh."_

_"Don't tell me you got jealous?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous. I don't like you like that."_

An obvious lie

_"But you're getting flustered. I've heard that you got quite vocal about my well-being. It's okay if you got jeal-"_

_"I swear I will smack you if you finish that sentence. I don't do jealous."_

_"You hurt me Commander."_

_"And don't call me Commander. You're pretty much not a Guardian anymore. No need to address me so formally. Anyway, we should get going. It wouldn't be a good first impression if I showed up late."_

I did feel a bit happy that it was possible that something could develop.

Even though my intention isn't to purposely start one. But still.

We all met in one of the meeting rooms at Headquarters. It was quite a few Guardians in there. I spotted Lumia near a window. She looked a bit shook up, but I couldn't see any injuries.

I was relieved.

It was plain to see that the death of Professor Tomrain has made such an impact on us. Laia came in not too long after. She gave a small glance at me.

Even though we were no longer trainee and instructor, she still relied on me.

We had a moment of silence for the professor. That moment, I thought about many things. I thought about Mom. I wondered how she would feel about everything that has happened to me, if she were alive.

After that, Laia went straight into the last large member meeting before going to Rykros.

_"Commander Satomora and Ethan will see Karen to our target goal."_

_"Commander?"_

_"Oh, I nearly forgot. Ami is now Commander of Mobile Defense so treat her with respect."_

_"There's really no need for that Laia..."_

It still felt a bit odd to be called Commander. I really had no intention to become one when I joined. But now I'm one. And probably the youngest.

The meeting was wrapped up quickly as Hyuga, Karen, and I met with Laia. With Tylor and Curtz via communits we devised the most time efficient path to connect the outlets.

In Rykros it would be different.

We would need to connect them all in a way that it's one continuous flow.

It took a couple hours with some simulations, but we had devised a route that was suited for us. So with that over, the only thing left was to rest up and wait for the mission to start tomorrow.

It was finally ending.

All on this one mission

I bid goodnight to everyone as I left the room. My intention was to head to the barracks, but I felt restless. I guess I was apprehensive about the mission. We were going into the enemy's stronghold. There was a high chance people could die.

Almost all the friends I had made were going to be in this mission.

Iwouldn't let them get hurt.

I ended up going to the Dallgun viewing plaza. I needed to take my mind off the mission, if only for a few minutes. I was surprised that Lumia was there as well. She did look a bit depressed. I tend to forget she's young, and she really seemed to like Professor Tomrain.

_"Ami, it's a surprise to see you here."_

_"I just got out of a meeting with Laia and I didn't feel like sleeping yet."_

_"Tomorrow is going to be it. It's a shame that I won't be in the same group as you."_

_"I'm tasked with guarding Karen, and you know Ethan has to come along."_

_"Yeah...it's nice to see him like himself again."_

It was silent between us for a while.

Then she started to shake.

_"Lumia? Are you sick?"_

_"Aren't you afraid Ami?"_

_"Afraid?"_

_"That's where the Seed are mainly at! You could die!"_

It seemed that Professor Tomrain's death had a much deeper effect on her.

She told me what happened after I left with Laia and Curtz. They had made small talk. Professor Tomrain never had any children of his own, was into hiding because of the Illuminus. Lumia then decided to become his honorary granddaughter.

Then a woman came.

Lumia then told me how she was frozen in place, a technic from that woman. Professor Tomrain had managed to turn on the switch to activate the generator. The woman, in a rage from it killed him. And she watched, unable to do anything. I guess it was so much for her, she passed out. And that was when the rest of us came in.

_"That woman is going to be there, I know it."_

_"All the more reason for me to go up there then. I'll make her pay for killing the Professor and making you go through this."_

_"You don't understand! I don't want you or anyone else to go! I don't want to see anyone die."_

It was then I hugged Lumia.

I tried to refrain from showing physical affection.

It wasn't because I didn't like anyone, just that I get quickly embarrassed.

_"Thank you Lumia, for always caring."_

_"Ami."_

_"I know how it feels. You felt that it was your fault. 'If only I had responded a bit quicker'. My mom died that way."_

_"Ami I-"_

_"I understand. But we have to go. If we don't then the more people will end up like Professor Tomrain and my mom. If I can prevent that, then I don't mind if I died in the process. I fully accepted that the chance is there when I signed my registration papers."_

_"What about your feelings?"_

_"He was a Guardian too you know. If anything, he'd understand more of the situation. Seeing that he was used by them. But I plan on trying to not die."_

_"If you say so."_

_"Lumia, can I ask for one favor?"_

_"Anything."_

_"If something should happen out there, tell him I loved him. "_

_"Loved?"_

_"Yeah."  
_

I guess in that moment I realized that the feelings I had for Hyuga was love.

I comforted her a while longer. I never could understand how I handled the situation so well. I thought I would be emotional. Maybe this is why I was Commander? I started to feel tired, so I decided to go to my quarters. I had asked Lumia if she wanted to walk back with me. She had declined, wanting some more time to herself. I would give her that space.

_"Get some rest soon Lumia."_

_"I will. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

That feeling of dread earlier started to come back as I went to sleep that night.

...I hate it when my feelings are right.

* * *

Thank you _**Darkness's Blade**_ for being my first reviewer. I'll take your words to heart. I'm not one to stop uploading because of no reviews but I'd like to get better at writing so reviews help me shape what to get better at.

Read and Review please


	25. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : The Light of Hope will Lead Us**

To say I was heated when arriving to the meeting room would be an understatement. I had woken up with the news of my life.

While I was sleeping there was a power outage.

During the outage, Lumia was taken captive.

I was mentally kicking myself for letting this happen. If I had stayed with Lumia until she was ready to go then it wouldn't have happened. Of course any good thing happening in my life would end up into something bad.

_"Any news on Lumia?"_

_"Nothing. But it seems highly likely that she would be taken to Rykros."_

_"And don't you go thinking about going after her."_

_"Laia! Why? She was my pupil, I promised Ethan I would look after her while she's my partne-"_

_"Ami focus! As much as I would love for us to find her, we can't stray from our plan. We've worked too hard for this moment."_

_"...yes ma'am."_

_"Don't give me that look Ami. I really wish we could help out."_

I hated when I saw the logic of Laia's words.

The decision to not look for Lumia at all had put me into an unfavorable mood. But I had to try and hide it. Hyuga had contacted us to finalize the agenda before going on to Rykros. He noticed that I wasn't my usual self.

If it was any other situation, I would find the fact that he could read me endearing.

I assured him I was fine. If it helped any, Headmaster and Laia had told him that my current state was due to this being my first mission as a Commander. Anyway, after the brief meeting I received my orders. I was to take Mina to Moatoob with me so she could help out with the generators there. Laia had assigned everyone something to do within the entire Guardians network. Even those who had never been out in a field mission before. Laia wanted us to put our all into this mission.

But to be honest I was surprised to know that Mina would be out of the HQ.

During my time as a Guardian she was always the receptionist.

Before we actually left to go to Moatoob, I was stopped by Lou. Sometime during the efforts to get all three planets working together, a Lou unit was found. She was fixed up from the uncontrolled state she was in during Illuminus' attack on the G-Colony. Anyway, she had wanted to speak to me about a private matter. So Mina had agreed to meet me at the shuttle station before going to Moatoob.

_"I'm glad you agreed to see me Ami."_

_"It's fine, so what is that you wanted to talk with me about?"_

_"It's about Lumia."_

_"Did you find anything on her!"_

_"Unfortunately no. But I want to help you search for her on Rykros."_

_"Why?"_

_"Security is part of my duties and it was ultimately my fault that she was taken. I want to help you look for her, to make up for my error."_

I was surprised. Lou was the last person I thought wanted to help me. I had always assumed she go by orders, word by word. Well, I was no place to question the why. She wanted to help, I wouldn't stop her.

_"Of course."_

_"I'll sneak onto an AMF ship and meet you there."_

_"Alright."_

_"One more thing Ami. Can I take a look at your face?"_

_"Yeah, do whatever. I'm grateful that you're even helping me."_

One thing about when Lou was looking at my face:

I felt something familiar about how she looked at me

Like someone from long ago.

Lou promised that she would see me on Rykros, so I made my way to meet up with Mina. Thankfully, she didn't ask what Lou and I talked about. I guess she thought it was classified. Which she would be half right.

We arrived at the port in which I would go on the Landeel to arrive at Rykros. Liina took Mina to the relic site while the rest of us prepped for the trip to Rykros. I couldn't even look at Ethan properly in the eyes, knowing that Lumia is missing. He was told that Lumia wasn't mentally prepared to go to Rykros after seeing Professor Tomrain die.

I didn't want to lie to him, after so much we went through.

I stayed withdrawn to myself during the ride. I knew I was worrying the others. But I had too much on my mind. I was wondering how Lou and I were going to look for Lumia. Considering my duties, I had to stay by Karen's side the entire time. It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination though.

Of course I ran out before everyone.

One thing was going through my mind; Where Lumia could be. I was going to go further before Ethan stopped me. I think he was picking up on my behavior too. But once again, I assured them that I was fine even though I wasn't. All part of following orders.

I hadn't realized before, but Rykros looked like a mix between a Relics site and a Seed Hive.

Karen had explained that Professor was doing some research on the origins of Rykros before he died. Rykros was actually the trump card for the ancient civilization being attacked by an entity called Dark Falz. Dark Falz eventually took over Rykros and that what could have caused the downfall of that same civilization. It was then assumed that Howzer found this out and attempted to harness the power of Dark Falz. It would explain the Dulk Fakis we've been fighting and the real reason of the Illuminus creation. But alas, Professor Tomrain was no longer here to confirm or deny the data.

The party formation was that Karen, Ethan, and myself would head towards the main room of Rykros to prepare Karen for the unification while Tylor and Hyuga worked on getting all the generators online to connect to Karen. After the plan was finalized, we set out.

_"Commander Satomora, wait."_

_"Hyuga, please don't call me that. You're not a Guardian anymore. You don't have to address me like you are."_

_"Right. Please be careful."_

For a moment, I faltered.

Something seemed a bit different since the mission on Neudaiz.

Even more so now.

I would have to ask him later about that.

_"I will, you don't die either. We worked hard to make sure you overcome the Seed-virus."_

_"I know. Thank you."_

I think I heard Ethan snicker.

Anyway, the three of us made our way though our portion of the area in record time. It helped out a lot that we mapped it out beforehand and committed the path to memory. By the time we had contacted Hyuga and Tylor we were finished, they seemed surprised that we got through it so quickly. They needed more time to finish up their end so we took a small break before continuing on for our part of the mission.

Apparently, Ethan noticed Hyuga's change in behavior too.

I would guess it's because they were trainees together.

_"Is this a new development in your life Ami?"_

_"Don't be stupid, no. I don't even know why he's acting like that."_

The moment I said that, a thought came into my mind.

Maya did say that if I didn't tell him my feelings, she would.

I wonder if she went through with it.

It would have been horrible if she did.

After the break we set back to our mission. This part of the mission was more difficult due to the Seed-forms in the area. The area in which we would be going into hadn't been cleared of them, so we had to be even more cautious about advancing through.

We were almost nearing the designated area before I had gotten an incoming message.

_"Satomora here."_

_"Well well well, hello dearest Ami."_

The voice was female.

But it sounded so familiar.

Only one person I knew had called me 'Dearest Ami'.

I didn't like the person who calls me that.

_"Who are you?"_

_"The one who knows where Lumia is."_

_"Lu-!"_

_"Shut up. If you value her life you will only listen. Utter a word and I'll kill her."_

_"..."_

_"Good, I see that you do have some common sense. I'm sending you a map with a place I want you to meet me at. Oh, you should already know. But come alone. Telling anyone else or having someone with you, and I'll kill her. Understood?"_

I may not be a Guardian as long as the others, but I knew a trap when I see one.

But, if it was for Lumia I would take that risk.

She didn't deserve any of this.

_"Understood."_

_"I'm glad you do. Ta-ta for now."_

I stopped for a moment. The problem was trying to tell Ethan and Karen I had to go. Ethan's a very helpful person. If it could lessen the burden, he could do it all by himself. So I figured getting Karen to understand for Ethan would be the best choice.

_"Hey guys, Laia detected something and she wanted me to investigate."_

_"By yourself?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You sure it's wise to be by yourself in Rykros?"_

_"I'll be fine. Ethan, stay with Karen. Laia would kill me if she found out she was by herself."_

_"I see. Ethan lets go. Ami's a commander now, there are times she has to do these things."_

_"Alright. But if you need anything call Tylor and Hyuga."_

_"Right I will."_

I hated lying to them. I really did.

_"Hey Ethan?"_

_"Yeah Ami?"_

_"Tell everyone I'm sorry."_

_"Huh? Why would you be sorry?"_

_"Just tell them for me."_

_"Alright."_

I ran out to the area as fast as I could. I had a feeling something was gonna happen, I didn't want that to show on my face. It was readable when it came to that. Strangely enough, I wasn't encountered by any Seed-forms while making my way to the area the woman had said.

When I did finally arrive however, there as no one there.

_"Did I make a wrong turn?"_

_"..mi!"_

_"What?"_

_"You're in the right place, Guardian Ace. Or should I say Commander?"_

That voice.

_"Ami get out of there! It's a trap!"_

_"Lumia!"_

The communication signal went dead after that.

But in front of me was a man I thought was dead

_"Howzer..."_

_"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me."_

I wasn't as surprised as I would have been about him being alive. Something had always told me that it wouldn't be the end until I did it myself. So I glared at him. I was prepared to take that shot at him I tried to do so long ago.

If only Hyuga hadn't-

No, it wasn't his fault I couldn't shoot

_"Ami, is that any way to treat a family friend."_

_"Shut up, there's a reason why my dad didn't join up with you."_

_"You have Shion's resolution. You might have been a good subordinate."_

_"Where's Lumia?"_

_"Lumia? Oh, you mean Arkguard's daughter. She is safe for now. You won't meet her unfortunately. For you are about to bring me what I want."_

Suddenly, the area around me surrounded with laser fences.

Yeah, it was a big trap all along.

_"I want the forfeit of your life!"_

He shot an attack at me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. But it hurt so much. The attack hit me right in the middle of my chest, making me fall to the ground. It's weird, getting hit like that. It was a dull pain at first. As soon as I hit the ground the pain intensified. I remember hearing his laughter as he left. He left me to die alone.

I felt cold

and lonely

No matter how many times you think you can prepare for it, it doesn't really hit you until you're going down that path. I was dying. In the pool of my own blood, I was going to die. I couldn't move, the attack left me immobilized. My mind was wandering, waiting for it to all be over with. I didn't want to focus on the pain. I realized I regretted a lot of things.

I should have apologized to Mom the day she died

I should have talked with Dad more

I should have told Ethan the truth about Lumia being abducted

I should have told Hyuga I loved him

Maya was right. It was too late.

It made me cry.

* * *

Man, it's too damn hot some days ; ^;

Read and Review


	26. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: To a Brighter Day**

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like this.

It felt weird being aware, but not at the same time.

But somehow, I had managed to open my eyes.

The very first thing I noticed was that I was able to sit up

and then I realized I could breathe normally.

I looked over to my left. There I saw Lou. She looked like she was ready to cry. Which was weird, since I know they limited crying. Regardless, I was extremely happy to see her. She told me that once she arrived inside she had a notification that my life support was about to send out a distress signal. She intercepted it long enough to reach me and healed me with a Giresta to shut it down.

I was grateful for what she did.

But something seemed off

_"Who are you exactly?"_

_"What do you mean? I'm Lou of the inteli-"_

_"I worked with a lot of Lou units. Even if they are becoming less restrictive with their emotions none act like you do."_

_"Heh, you've become so perceptive. I can't answer that now. Just know that I'm here to help you, always."_

_"...alright but I want full answers when we are done."_

_"Right. May I look at your face again?"_

So I let Lou look at my face again.

I don't know what it was about my face, but she seemed to know me far longer than I think she does.

_"Your face is the same from then, but you've changed so much already."_

Lou seemed to know where she was going so I followed her in silence. It's difficult to shake off that you were mere moments away from dying. I don't think that the fact that I was going to die that bothered me. It was the fact that I was dying alone on Rykros.

If I were to die, I would want someone to be near me.

Lou led us to a raft. Right at the head of the raft was Howzer and the woman from my communit. But I didn't see Lumia at all. I hoped they didn't kill her and put her body in the water we were surrounded in.

_"Oh, so you didn't die after all."_

Omitting the fact that he was responsible for getting Hyuga to attack us under the influence of the Seed-virus, I really hated Howzer.

_"Thank you for your obvious concern Howzer. I should really show my gratitude by putting a bullet through your skull."_

_"If I remembered, you tried and couldn't shoot for some reason. Hmm?"_

Yeah I really hated him

_"Well, no matter. Seeing the old man die and then being blamed for your supposed death sent the one's mind into despair and fury."_

_"No..."_

_"Perfect for Helga to merge with. With that Dark Falz will come and I will use his power to cleanse Gurhal."_

_"Helga! You must stop! You don't want to show him your feelings like this!"_

Lou knew Helga?

_"What would a Cast like you know?"_

_"Oh I know."_

For a brief moment the area was filled with light

When the light died down, I saw a very old friend.

_"Vi-vivienne...?"_

_"It's been too long Ami."_

_"Vivi! But how?"_

_"Now isn't the time to explain."_

Vivienne was right. I would get the how and the why later. For now, we had to get Lumia back. Helga kept her approach to Howzer. When she was close enough, she stopped. There was a faint smirk on her face before we saw a Crimson go through Howzer's torso.

Who delivered the attack was more surprising.

_"Having the woman absorb stronger forms, it would only be a matter of time before one would rebel against her."_

_"Renvolt!"_

_"I've been waiting, just for this moment."_

The one who had dealt the blow was Magashi. I was ready to face him, if needed be. But Vivienne had told me that he wasn't hostile towards us. As to how Magashi was standing there now, during an operation at one of the Illuminus bases he and Helga fought. And he was absorbed as a result. Even though he was absorbed into Helga's being, he was strong enough to maintain his individuality.

We thought it would be over now, both major factors being out of the way.

We were wrong.

_"Howzer...I"_

_"Go, perform your last duty."_

_"Yes..."_

With the last bit of her strength, Helga merged herself with Howzer as the two fell into the water before. It was an eerie silence before the entire place started to shake. There was another flash of light before we were facing a Seed-form. Well, it looked like a Seed version of De rol Le.

_"Dark Falz!"_

_"That's Dark Falz?"_

_"Not a complete form of it. We should destroy it now before it does."_

Unfortunately, the form of Dark Falz had the same properties of De rol Le. Being the only times you can hit it is with ranged weapons and when it decides to get close to you. Which isn't often. With three Hunters, that makes the task that much harder. I carried a handgun and twin handguns for such problems. But it was still harder than if we had someone specialized in long range attacking. It took a bit more time than what we would have liked, but Dark Falz went down into the water.

After a few moments, we took the time to rest. That and Vivi had told me how she came into the current predicament. She was originally meant to be a copy cast to Helga. But being around me had left a huge impression on her. She had heard about Lumia's abduction and my name, so she felt compelled to help. She was even grateful that Lou allowed her to use her body.

Then we heard some rumbling.

_"The unification!" _

_"What?"_

_"I feel the photons gathering."_

_"Already?"_

I was really hoping to get back before the ceremony started, to lend my aid. For a brief moment, I felt an overwhelming power and as quickly as I noticed it had left. Magashi and I had looked at Vivi to get her report on the situation. Her face was blank and then there was a faint smile.

She told us that all over the Gurhal system Hives were disappearing, destroying themselves.

We had done it

We actually succeeded

I wished things were that easy.

_"This feeling?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Oh no..."_

_"What Vivienne?"_

_"Dark Falz."_

Dark Falz survived the ceremony, by hiding in its own nanospace. As it was nearing it's completion it made itself clear it was looking for a host. How did I know? I felt it. I had never felt such negative emotions. So many voices. I did wonder if it was its previous victims calling to me.

The voices stopped

_"Don't take them, take me instead. You desire a strong body yes?"_

_"Magashi? What are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like, I'm letting Dark Falz take me."_

_"But why?"_

_"Unlike you two, this is the most I can do."_

_"Magashi..."_

_"This isn't how I imagined our final battle. But I guess it can't be helped."_

_"Magashi don-"_

_"Don't look like that, I rather not be defeated with such a pitiful look on your face."_

I nodded my head. As much as I hated it, it had to be done. I was hoping to get out of here without sacrifices. Within a flash, we were no longer in a cave within Rykros. It looked like we were floating around the center of Gurhal. I could see the three planets revolving around us. It would have been an amazing sight to see, if it wasn't for the circumstances. It wasn't long before Dark Falz was facing us.

Vivienne and I were ready.

It was a relief to see that Vivienne was better at her attacks than when we last met. It was a sight to see Vivienne wield a double saber so gracefully. With the improvements I had made since then too, we were attacking fairly well.

Even though we were better than when we first met, it was still a more powerful form of Dark Falz we were facing.

Especially when it starts throwing a meteor at you.

Nothing could really explain the thoughts going through my head as I saw the attack head for me. I was grateful that my line shield activated to brush off most of the attack. So I wasn't killed in that one blast.

_"Ami! Ami!"_

_"I'm fine...just a bit beat up."_

Everything had hurt, but at least I wasn't dead.

The voices from Dark Falz began to get stronger again. Trying to use all my doubts and fears against me. For a brief moment, I almost let Dark Falz have what it wanted. I was tired. I wanted it all to end.

_"Don't give in."_

A voice stopped me.

I don't know what came over me, other than a burst of power. And the slight sense of photons.

_"You are not alone."_

_"Ami!"_

There was a flash of light, then I heard Dark Falz's cry. Then saw it falling, disintegrating in the process. I looked at Vivienne. She looked surprised at me.

_"Is it gone?"_

_"Hmm, I don't sense Dark Falz anymore. You did it."_

_"It seems that you did."_

Surprisingly enough, Magashi came out okay.

When I asked him what had happened, he told me Lumia separated him from Dark Falz just before it was destroyed.

I'm proud of her.

When I had asked what they meant that 'I did it' they explained that out of a nowhere, I performed a Damgrants at it. I had dealt the killing blow.

I couldn't believe it.

I wasn't trained to use a large technic like that

Especially since I don't even know it.

Whatever the reasoning, it was done. During the time that Magashi was inside Dark Falz, he confirmed that Lumia was separated from Dark Falz just before it was destroyed as well. But she was trapped in its nanospace. I had to hurry and get her before she would be trapped for good.

So I hurried.

It felt weird to shift through nanospace like that. But my instincts had guided me through. At least I think so. When I had arrived to my destination, the area clicked something into my head. I couldn't tell what it was but the area resonated something within me. Like I navigated through the area a long time ago. Lumia was further than I had thought, so I had to walk the rest of the way.

It helped immensely there were no creatures to hinder my progress.

The area seemed to change from a forest, to a cave, to a mine, and finally in some ruins. Lumia's presence seemed the strongest from the ruins area. It wasn't long before I saw her trying to leave the area.

_"It's no good. I can't get out."_

_"I thought I taught you to never give up."_

_"I'm even imagining Ami's voice. I should have pushed her more to admit her feelings."_

_"I told you that I'll do it with time."_

The moment Lumia turned to look at me,

the smile on her face

I knew it that this whole ordeal was worth it.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get you Lumia."_

_"But wh-"_

_"Because I won't leave anyone behind. I won't leave you behind. We're partners aren't we?"_

_"Ami. I-"_

_"Let's go home. Everyone's waiting for us."_

The moment we touched hands, a light surrounded us.

It was going to take us home.

Home however would be different once we arrived.


	27. Chapter 22

A bit of language in this, but not too bad I hope

* * *

**Chapter 22: Giving Goodbyes**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. Every day was a constant reminder of what could have been. I needed to make a new identity for myself.

I guess I should start about how I came about to my current decision.

Seven days after Lumia and I escaped from Dark Falz's nanospace were spent in a coma. As the story went, Orson had found Lumia and I unconscious in Rykros once he found out we didn't make it back on the Landeel. They still never gave us a clear explanation as to what happened to cause us to go into a coma. I was the first one to wake up from the coma.

Once I woke up something was different

I'm not sure what it was, but something felt off

When I had gotten enough strength to go back into active duty, Laia had called me. No one could tell me what it was about, other than it was important. When I got there, I noticed she was by herself in the office.

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

_"Ami, good to see you conscious."_

_"I'm glad to be awake now."_

_"Lets get down to why I called you today."_

The next few minutes changed my entire mentality towards Laia.

_"I'm dismissing your position as Commander."_

It had to be some kind of joke.

But Laia rarely jokes about Guardian matters.

_"But why?"_

_"Ami, I want to say that I have no doubts about your skills. I know better than anyone else from being your instructor. You're a good person. Really. Perhaps, too good."  
_

_"Too good?"  
_

_"You're too compassionate. You disobeyed my orders and went off on your own when I told you not to. You're very fortunate that it was Ethan with you to protect Karen. Had it been anyone else the mission might have failed. Not only that, you aided two Illuminus agents. One who even took over one of the Lou units. And you let Magashi escape."  
_

_"Wait. How did you know about that?"  
_

_"Data does get sent in real time to me. Before Vivienne erased it I knew what was going on."  
_

I didn't know it, but I was getting angry.

_"So what Laia, you just expect me to sit by while I knew there was a chance to save Lumia?"_

_"You didn't even know if they were just saying that as a ruse."  
_

_"That's crap Laia and you know it!"_

I had slammed my fists down hard at the table.

I didn't even noticed the sudden pain.

_"I didn't even know about Vivienne and Magashi until it was too late to change it. You should be thanking them. I would have died if Vivienne didn't find me and Magashi contained Dark Falz enough so we could fight it. And I told you how I felt about the situation with Lumia. She was my student, she's my partner. You honestly think that I would leave her behind. Hell yes I knew it was goddamn trap from the start but I wasn't going to leave until there was no doubts left in my mind that she could or couldn't be found."_

_"I understand. But being a Commander, you surely know that you have to make decisions like this all the time."  
_

_"Can you look me in the face and say that if it was you and me you wouldn't do the same I did?"  
_

It got really quiet then.

_"Yeah, I guess you haven't changed at all. Nice to see that your asshole side is back."_

_"Satomora! I will not tolerate that. We may have been instructor and student, but I am still your superior."  
_

_"...You're right. I apologize. I'll accept your dismissal and go back to my Mobile Defense duties President."  
_

_"Ami, don't be like this."  
_

_"Good day President Martinez."_

But there was one question nagging my brain.

_"I have a feeling you were planning during my coma. So I assume you have already picked out my replacement."_

_"It's Orson Waber."  
_

_"You do realize that he was once an Illuminus agent."  
_

_"He's changed since then."  
_

_"And like the others can't? But nevermind, I'm just thinking out loud."  
_

I could almost hear Hyuga in my head noting my speech change.

For six months I tried to get back into the swing of things. It was hard to work with all that had went on. Only a seldom few in the Guardians knew the true reason why I was no longer Commander. As far as the public eye knew, the reasoning was that I felt too young to handle a position.

I'm not sure exactly when it happened but a thought came to me. I couldn't work knowing that Laia felt I was too compassionate. So I had decided to leave. There was nothing really holding me down to stay. The Seed were not spawning anymore, Lumia didn't need my guidance anymore. Everything that I had set out to do in the Guardians was done. I had already sent my resignation papers to Laia, turned in my license, and had my belongings shipped over to my home on Parum.

I had wanted to make a clean break, less people asking the questions the better.

_"Ami? What are you doing out?"_

Sometimes I can't help to think someone wants me in these situations.

Ethan had caught sight of me waiting to board a shuttle back home. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, but I was out of uniform.

Sometime after we finished the Rykros mission, Laia had enforced an uniform policy.

They looked nice, I think Laia had some help in designing them.

_"Oh Ethan, just that I'm going home."_

_"You've been acting funny for a while now."_

Ethan may not look it, but he was intuitive.

So I had explained to Ethan the real reason why I was at the shuttle. I wasn't surprised that he was surprised. I was seemingly at the peak of my career. Expecting to be there for a long time. But I was surprised that he didn't try to convince me to reconsider.

I think because he left the Guardians as well for a while he understands my feelings.

I'm really grateful to have a friend like him.

_"Keep in contact okay?"_

_"I'll try. But it might be a while."_

Going back home wasn't the most difficult to thing to do. After being a Guardian and doing so many things, the adjustment back to a normal life is what's difficult. While I was trying to figure out what to do with my life, I went to a nearby college in Parum while helping around the house when I can.

Dad was still working almost all-nighters

But I didn't mind it now than when I was a child.

A year and a half it was like that. I went to school, Dad worked, and we talked on our day offs. It was as close to a normal life as I could.

Even though it was normal, things were still different.

During that time, my body had changed. I think what Newman genes I had made themselves known when I went to Dark Falz's nanospace. My hair and eyes had taken a more vivid shade. And I had noticed I can feel out photons better than previously. Though I never had the technic proficiency as a full blooded newman. I had to get my weapons upgraded to do such a thing.

I was finally having a normal life, but something felt missing. Secretly during my time in the Guardians I had wanted to go back to how it was before the Seed came. Of course it wouldn't be completely that way, because of Mom's death. But now that it's somewhat back I felt restless.

I'm glad that Dad notices these things without vocal cues.

It was early morning that day. I remember because Dad had just got home from his work shift.

I would have talked to Hyuga about it. If it wasn't for the fact I still wanted to hide the fact that my dad was working with him.

_"Back already Dad?"_

_"Yeah, have you found what you wanted to do yet?"_

_"No not yet." _

What Dad had told me next was one of the best conversations I've had with anyone.

For a while, he had noticed my lack of drive. He had felt like that as well when he was younger. He had said that joining the Guardians had made me realize my true calling in life. Much like how he had found his in photon applications, as much as it had caused a rift between us for a long time.

Ironically, when I was attending school I had taken up some classes in photon applications.

Like parent, like child.

Anyway, he didn't know the exact reason why I left the Guardians. I chose to keep the real reason as quiet as possible. Only to avoid all the questioning. But he knew that being out there protecting Gurhal was my calling. So he gave me two items. A shuttle pass and glasses. The glasses weren't for vision enhancement, they were built in goggles.

I didn't know what to say.

Except for a 'Thank you'

I left a week after that. And for the next year I traveled all over Gurhal as a freelance mercenary. It wasn't the fact that I needed money as to why I became a mercenary. I was pretty well off from my Guardians' pay. But I got to travel to places I couldn't go with my Guardian status. I was seeing Gurhal as a citizen, not as a person on a mission. It was calming with being able to explore Gurhal in this way.

And just like that I had already spent a year just traveling and helping when I can.

Despite the way I had left the Guardians, I did miss being in it. It was a huge part in who I became now.

I had came back to my home for a month, to get adjustments done to my goggles. That and to see Dad again. I've kept in contact with him since I left to let him know how I was fairing. It was good to see that he was home more often, after the production of weapons had slowed down a bit. It was during that month that a relics site had become open to the public in Parum.

With a site opening, there was work for people who wanted to discover further, but didn't have the proper protection.

Though I did wonder why relic sites were popping up now, since the threat of Seed was over.

_"Dad, I'm going now."_

_"Alright, be careful."_

_"I'll try."_

_"You really should come by and meet everyone at work."_

_"It's fine. I'm sure they wouldn't want to see me there."_

_"My boss wonders about meeting you."_

At that I blushed.

Hopefully, Dad didn't noticed.

_"Well I'll think about it. But I have to get going now."_

_"Bye Ami."_

_"Bye Dad."_

I didn't know that the trip would bring another change in my life.


	28. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : Opening Up My Little Wings**

That afternoon, I made my way down to the just opened relics site. Once I had arrived I saw that there were a lot of other mercenaries in the area as well. It wasn't a huge problem, but it did cut down on a bit of potential clients. Despite that, I got to meet with a lot of others like myself. I was chatting with a male Cast before a cry distracted my thoughts.

Well it wasn't a cry

More like a compliant.

I didn't get a chance to discover the source right away.

The Relics defensive system became online. Everyone was running towards the exit. All except for one. I was helping those get into the exit before I found her. She was kneeling on the ground, looks like she was in pain. I tried to get closer, but the ceiling was coming down on me. After a few more aftershocks the area was stable enough for me to try to reach to the female. I could hear her pounding on the door, but a broken down ceiling was blocking my path. It was a good a time as ever to test out the sword I had bought just before entering the relics.

During my travels, I had learned how to better wield a sword.

_"Who's there?"_

_"Don't be alarmed, I'm here to help."_

_"So you got stuck here too?"_

_"Well, not exactly."_

Her name was Emilia Percival. She was with her boss before the defense system became active. Oddly enough, she didn't even want to come to the site in the first place.

Despite her reluctance, we had decided to stick together to get out of the site. It was me doing most of the difficult tasks while Emilia provided backup. She reminded me a bit of Lumia when I had first trained her.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, reminiscing on those days.

Even though Emilia's outlook on the situation was less than ideal, without her it would have taken longer for me to navigate through the area. We reached one of the main platforms in the area.

_"We can finally get out of here!"_

If being in the Guardians have taught me anything, it's that silence can be misleading.

Our progress was stopped by a Svaltia. It was my first time fighting such a thing. But if it was like the Svaltus then the weaknesses could be exploited. I was ready to face the Stateria.

Emilia on the other hand...

_"You want us to FIGHT that thing?"_

_"It's blocking our path."_

_"But it's huge!"_

_"It'll be fine, I did this once before...kinda."_

_"Fine?...Fine? Oh alright, you know what you're doing."_

The battle wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Emilia was helpful with her Zonde technics. She looked ecstatic seeing that she helped defeat the creature. Even if I did a lot of the attacking, it didn't feel right to take that joy away from her.

_"Ahh!"_

The Svaltia wasn't dead like we thought. I could just tell it was angry with us. If it wasn't the sound it made, having its claw raised was a sure indicator. Its target was Emilia, seeing as she was the closest.

One thought went through my head at that moment

_'Protect Emilia'_

And that's what I did

...at the cost of my life

It wasn't like the time I almost died on Rykros. It was quick. I didn't even remember falling. I recall seeing all the blood spilling out my body. I couldn't feel my right arm.

Oh, it was probably because it was detached.

The time after was blurry to me. I saw lights, heard voices. But there was a distinct feeling of nothingness.

Though one voice in particular I remembered

_"I am with you always."_

When I came around-

Wait.

I was dead.

It should have been impossible to be awake.

Well anyway, when I came around I noticed I was no longer in the relics site. It looked like I was in an office of some sort. I could hear some woman with an odd accent talking. She seemed surprised to see that I was awake.

I noticed that something was wrong, I only felt sore as if I was in a long fight.

Not mortally wounded that I was in the relics.

_"Boss, Boss! Our guest is awake."_

A male beast came up to me. The story was that I was found in the Relics with no ID, and they couldn't leave me down there. So they took me into this place, Clad 6.

Clad 6 is one of the many colonies by Skyclad. This particular one is meant as a resort colony.

Anyway, I was offered by the Beast, Crouch, to join Little Wing. Little Wing is a small security firm within Clad 6. I had thought about it for a few moments. I agreed. I figured I could try it out and see how I like it, leaving at any time. I would need to fill out a registration form, that I could do once I had got my rooming. In the meanwhile, my partner would give me the tour of the place.

Crouch didn't sound all too pleased about my partner.

_"I'm here alr-"_

_"Emilia?"_

_"Ami? No disrespect but aren't you supposed to be dead?"_

I think I was supposed to be.

As it turned out, Emilia would become my partner while in Little Wing. Well "babysitter" was what Crouch had in mind. If I had made her be an actual partner, it would be a well wished blessing. We really didn't say much as she led me through the different areas of Clad 6, only giving me explanations of the different stores. I oddly felt at home here. It had reminded me of the time I spent on the G-Colony. At least there would little to no need for time to adjust.

Finally Emilia showed me to my new living quarters. It was plain. But it wouldn't be long before it would be something I felt comfortable in. Emilia took it upon herself to sleep on my bed. Considering what she went through in the relics, she deserved that rest.

So I would let her rest for the time being.

I almost began to think that what happened was just a figment of my imagination.

_"Please, wait."_

My senses had heightened somewhat during my travels all over Gurhal.

It was more of an instinctual feeling than a sensing like full blooded Newmans.

But this feeling, it felt maternal.

A woman surrounded by a golden aura appeared from Emilia's sleeping form. My first feeling was to tense up. Out of all the things I had faced in my life so far, spiritual beings are a first.

_"Please don't be alarmed."_

_"What happened to Emilia?"_

_"I wanted to speak with you. For the time being, I've taken over her conscious while she's sleeping."_

The woman then explained to me her situation. Her name was Mika, an Ancient. The Ancients were the civilization that was wiped out a long time ago by the Seed. As a last resort, they shed their bodies to seal the Seed and purge the universe of the damage it caused. And then created us Humans. Though the reason wasn't benevolent, they were waiting for us to get to a point in which they can take over our bodies. Mika didn't want this to happen so she asked for my help.

Even though I'm no longer a Guardian, I still get tasked to save the world.

I had asked her how I was able to see her, to speak with her.

She told me, she repaired my body from the Relics.

So I did die.

It wasn't a dream.

I had experienced death.

To say the least, it was a lot to take in.

In the end, I had accepted Mika's request to stop the other Ancients from taking over Gurhal. There must have been something only I can do. For her to call out to me.

* * *

Been busy writing for my Suwrimo project on another site. As you can tell, I'm using the JPN names/spelling for the PSPo2 characters. Mainly because I've played the JPN version far longer than the ENG version so it's more of a habit for me to write those names. Also imagine Chelsea's accent. I know no French at all and would only bastardize the language with any attempt on it. Next chapter will cover the PSPo2 storyline so you should probably read up on it if you don't want to get spoiled. Around that time I should have a poll up on my profile so feel free to vote in it once it goes up.

As always, Read and Review.


	29. Chapter 24

**The Maghara Incident**

To save Gurhal once again I had to get the help of many. The first was of Emilia. At first she didn't believe what I was saying. But an incident on Moatoob with the seclusive Kasch Clan made her believe in Mika and myself.

Now that she believed, the training could begin.

Over the time, Emilia have became something like family to me. She reminded me of Lumia at times. But she understood that she had to get better.

I think she had felt guilty that because I protected her I had died.

I was never angry at that

I was doing what I was taught to do.

Even with Emila by my side we had to get more people to aid our cause. Out of everyone, only four people could see Mika. Emilia and myself, because we were revived by her and a Newman-Beast Kasch member named Yuto.

The fourth, was someone not really on our side.

Not by choice anyway

Without no one else being able to see or hear Mika, making people believe that subspace was aiding the plan to have an entity take all of us over was almost impossible.

It wouldn't be long before they did however.

During our plan to stop the takeover, Emilia and I had learned things about each other. Particularly our connection to the Guardians. Everyone in Little Wing had found out that I used to be a Guardian, the Guardian who helped bring down Dark Falz no less.

How did they find out?

Lumia.

During one of our missions on Neudaiz, I had met Lumia again. She had changed since I left two years earlier. She reminded me more like Laia when she was my instructor. She seemed surprised to see me back into actively fighting. I never gave her the true reason why I left when she was younger.

More than anything, she picked up Laia's bluntness for answers.

Eventually I relented and told her why I had left, and the truth on my sudden "resignation" from being the commander of the Mobile Defense. Even after this time and feeling better about myself, it still held a sore spot for me.

Lumia was a bit displeased at the situation. You would think that the relationship between trainee and instructor would be close. I had asked her to keep it a secret that she had found me living as a Little Wing member. I thought that if they found out, they would try to bring me back.

I wouldn't go back to them.

As time went on, we found out the person behind the plan. Well more like entity. It was Kumhan, the leader of the Ancients you could say. He also happened to be a husband to Mika, while Mika was one of his many wives. He had taken over the body of a male named Shizuru. To save him and Gurhal, we would need to act.

Emilia remembered who she was during this ordeal.

She was genius within the Guardians.

But she hated it, they never treated her like a human being.

Only as a power for a super computer

That would explain her hostility to them.

Even though she was uncomfortable with her abilities, without her we wouldn't have found Kumhan's base Maghara.

With the destination set and the help of the three major organizations in Gurhal, the Communion of Gurhal, the Alliance Military Force, and the Guardians, we headed there. Inside we faced the memories of our past enemies. They were manifestations created from our memories to stop us.

We even faced the manifestation of Dark Falz.

I honestly believed that Dark Falz was my manifestation from facing it on Rykros.

After a battle and Shizuru's determination, we drove Kumhan out of his body. But he had all he needed to bring his plan true, even without a physical body.

We kept fighting, but it seemed hopeless

As long as there were Ancients inside, Kumhan would just keep coming back.

Ultimately it was Mika who gave us hope. She stopped the flow of Ancients from coming to Kumhan, which gave us one more shot to bring him down. This time for good.

It always seems that to save the world you need to sacrifice something.

Because of all the power needed to bring Kumhan down, Mika couldn't sustain herself anymore. She was fading away. As much as we could, we couldn't help her. Just make her last few moments with us as happy as it can be.

Even though the tears we were smiling.

Though, before she left fully, she told me something:

_"I had always wondered why you felt so warm. The light is protecting you Ami. Do not forget that."_

It made me curious.

Six months had passed since the incident. My main duty is to go with Emilia as she performs research all over Gurhal. Sometimes it's to help with subspace, others to help out in other areas of research. I was still her partner after all. The immediate months after Mika left was hard on all of us. Especially Emilia. She considered Mika a mother to her.

Even though she wouldn't be too far off, since it was her genetics that started off the Human race.

In a way we are all her children.

Emilia was close to Mika as anyone can get. She kept her promise to smile for her. She even began to embrace her genius traits.

As for me on Mika?

I could never forget her.

She gave me another chance at life.

Thinking about it now, I wouldn't want my loved ones to experience what I went though when I lost Mom.

I would be forever in her debt.

Everything had finally became normal

I was in a job I had no intention of leaving

I was surrounded with new and old friends

Gurhal was at peace, finally.

Though things were great on a worldly aspect, personally it was about to be difficult.

I was sitting in my room taking some time off from my latest travel with Emilia. We had traveled to the G-Colony to go over notes with Maya.

I had let myself known to the Guardians that I was in Little Wing

I had expressed heavily that I had no intention of going back to them.

Anyway I was studying my desk near my window. I kinda call it my memory desk because it had things from people I cherished in my life; Tethis flowers from Mika, a portrait of Mirei, and a Kakawane Doll from Emilia. Emila had came into my room. She seemed really happy.

_"Ami! Ami!"_

_"You seem happy."_

_"Yep yep. I just got an invite to a facility for some research."_

_"That's good. Should I assume that I'm needed?"_

_"Of course! You're my partner."_

_"Right, right. But you can defend yourself now though. You don't really need me as much."_

_"But it isn't as fun without you. Like you have anything else to do anyway."_

_"...that's true..."_

_"Anyway, I'm so happy."_

_"It must be full of technological stuff for you to be this happy."_

_"It's a GRM facility in Parum!"_

...

If I was holding something, it would have dropped.

I hadn't visited anywhere related to GRM since Hyuga went missing. It wasn't that I hated going. But I was really serious about making sure that my dad didn't know my history with his boss and vice versa.

I never forgot about Hyuga though

I did miss him

Some extension of my change to who I am was because of him.

Emilia noticed the look on my face. She tried hard, but I wouldn't tell her why I was apprehensive about going. Like she said I didn't have anything else lined up, so I couldn't refuse. But I would have to be careful about giving myself away. There was a chance I could see my dad, Hyuga or both.

Obstacles tend to throw themselves at you when you don't want them to.

* * *

Ah sorry for the long wait, stuff was going on and times I didn't feel like uploading. Poll should be up by the end of the day if not already. I only did a brief glance of PSPo2 story because everyone and their mom was doing a fanfic of it, and I didn't really enjoy the story that much to warrant another playthrough D:

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 25

**Reunions of the Old, Meeting of the New**

We were going to the GRM facility in the morning, so there was almost no time for me to get mentally prepared. I really shouldn't have been trying so hard to keep my identity a secret. But I did believe that the less connections I had the better.

That and I'm pretty sure Hyuga would be mad.

The last time I spoke with him was during the mission on Rykros.

Almost four years.

It wasn't like I was avoiding him. Not entirely. Just that other stuff happened first.

I was hoping that the meeting would be like everyone else

It would take a while for him to connect that it was actually me.

Emilia could tell I was nervous. I wouldn't tell her the true reason behind it.

_"I told you my father works in GRM and I haven't been keeping constant contact with him."_

_"Hmm, I doubt that's the whole reason."_

_"Well it is."_

_"If you say so."_

_"I just did."_

Emilia really is smart

Not just book smart

All too soon for me it was time to depart to Parum. Despite all the nerves, I was glad to be going home. It was my birthplace. A lot of memories happened on that planet.

Some I rather forget.

The shuttle dropped us off at Holtes City. From there we would take a flyer to another part of the city that housed the facility and meet with our guide there. My role was to make sure that Emilia got there, performed the research, and got back to Clad 6 safely. Since she hassled me to get out anyway, might as well perform the best of my ablities.

We got to the meeting spot simple enough. It was huge. I expected no less. But the last time I was in a GRM facility was on a mission as a Guardian, I never had time to really look at it. More than that, GRM was on the verge of collapsing. With a lot of staff in jail for their partnership with Illuminus and helping immensely for the Rykros mission. To see it like this, I was proud.

As a Parum native

and as a friend

Of course it would be a long while before GRM will be back to where it was, without the Illuminus part

And people still do speculate

Especially since there was nothing about its president for like six months.

_"Whoa~ look at all this stuff!"_

_"You seem in heaven Emilia."_

_"Of course! Look at all of this. And this is just for research. Hey, you think they'd notice if I took something sm-"_

_"Don't you even start, we don't want GRM to think the wrong thing about us."_

_"I'm joking, I'm joking. You seem better."_

_"Well, maybe I overreacted."_

_"Well yeah."_

_"Shut up. Anyway, stay on your guard."_

_"Why? This place isn't dangerous."_

_"I don't mean on a physical level. The president is known for his flirtatious nature."_

_"And you would know this, how?"_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_"You're not telling me something."_

_"Oh, you two arrived already? I must apologize for my tardiness."_

It seems that I wasn't the only one who changed after leaving the Guardians.

Seeing Hyuga again felt like meeting him for the first time. He looked different. His skin was a bit paler than I remembered, almost completely white. A tad slimmer too. He had gotten taller, though I was only a couple inches shorter. But then again, I was wearing shoes with heels. He wore glasses now, with his hair covering one eye.

I was kinda not paying attention to the conversation taking place.

Though I did pick up bits of it.

Mainly that he was a Duman now.

Dumans were discovered not too long ago, recently being recognized as a fifth race in Gurhal.

It seemed that Humans were only able to become Dumans.

Despite initial thoughts, suddenly becoming a Duman doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you.

But we can't help that everyone thinks that.

_"Ah, your partner's been quiet Miss Emilia."_

_"Emilia is just fine. Hmm, he's right. But then again you've always been quiet Ami."_

_"I'm fine Emilia. Your concern is duly noted President."_

_"Please, just call me Hyuga. Women such as yourselves shouldn't address me so formally. Hmm, your name is Ami? May I ask your last name?"_

_"It's Sa-"_

_"It doesn't matter what my last name is. I'm just a hired bodyguard from Little Wing for Emilia. I've heard about your nature President. Please don't make it harder than it should."_

_"So committed to her duty! Oh I've been blessed with meeting such people."_

_"With all due respect, are you done Hyuga? I would like to get Emilia to get started on why she was called here."_

_"Ah? Yes of course, forgive me. I got a bit excited."_

_"Too much information sir, too much information."_

We had a mini tour as we made our way to the reason why Emilia was called. Hyuga had talked about a gem of some sort. It showed up on their premises not too long ago and Emilia was deemed fitted to research such a thing. From the pictures, it looked like a large black gemstone.

As we got closer, I started to get a bad feeling

My bad feelings are usually right.

When we got to the area, there was a female. She looked a bit older than Emilia, but younger than me. She was near that gem. She was whispering something. A number I think? In a flash the gem was gone.

Hyuga readied his saber

Female or not, she was intruding.

They began to fight. I was surprised to see that even though he wasn't doing as much fighting when he was a Guardian, he was still as skilled. I really did appreciate the technique.

And I'm starting to sound like I was back when I was just a newbie Guardian.

For a good half of the battle, we thought he would win it.

Until the female intruder took off her eyepatch.

There's a rumor that Dumans cover an eye to hide their full power.

Once she took off that eyepatch, the battle turned. She had gotten faster, with her power increasing. Hyuga was on the defensive. And even then it was taking a lot to deflect the attacks. There was one particular attack. It was so strong, when Hyuga got hit into the wall with it, the wall was damaged.

...the wall was made out of metal.

_"Hyuga!"_

_"I'm fine Emilia."_

That was the last straw.

I could feel my protective nature coming out

An intense need to protect him.

_"Emilia, use Resta on Hyuga."_

_"Ami?"_

_"I'll buy some time, join in when you can. I'll make her pay for harming him"_

_"Miss Ami I'm fine."_

_"I won't let anyone harm you again. I worked too hard to get you back to us Hyuga."_

_"Harm me again? ...Wait! Ami!"_

I put my goggles into my nanotranser and brought out an Agito Replica.

Over time I had gotten adjusted to using swords.

So I ran over to start buying some time. I think the female was surprised that I would go after her with such fierceness. Now that we were clashing weapons, I could get a better look at her. She had the pale skin as well while her eye was a greenish color. Her hair was long with a blue rose pin in it.

When we did clash swords, I felt something.

Like something incomplete.

It was only a minute or two into the battle before Hyuga and Emilia joined in. I was thankful for the quickness. This female was strong, maybe stronger than me. It took a while, but we finally managed to drive her into retreating.

Well more like she did it of her own free will.

_"I apologize for this, in the end you came down here for nothing."_

_"It's fine, you couldn't help that. That girl was strong, wasn't she Ami?"_

_"Yeah, stronger than I would like to admit."  
_

_"Ami? Wait...are you-?"  
_

When you think the day couldn't have any more surprises, it reminds you quite bluntly.

_"Hyuga! I heard that the gemstone is gone."_

_"Unfortunately yes. Oh, Emilia I would like for you to meet Shion Tusakanova."_

_"The Shion Tusakanova? One of the top researchers in photon applications?"_

_"Well I wouldn't say I'm the one of the top."_

_"Nonsense. It's fine to show off every now and then Shion."_

_"You're too much...Ami?"_

_"Oh, hi Father."_

_"Father?"_

_"It's been a long while Ami. How come you haven't called me? I assume you're on a mission."_

_"Sorry Dad, I've just been busy."  
_

_"Wait wait wait. Ami when you said that your father was working for GRM, I didn't think you meant Professor Tusakanova. But wait, your last name is Satomora right?"_

_"Emilia!"_

_"Wait, Satomora?"_

I really wanted to hide after this.

All that work to hide any connections just backfired massively

_"Ugh, my full name is Ami Tusakanova-Satomora. Satomora is my mom's maiden name. I've been going by it since I was fourteen."_

_"So that is you Ami. I should have known, but still. You've changed."_

_"Four years do that Hyuga. You've changed too. You look well."_

_"You know Hyuga?"_

_"We were in the Mobile Defense unit within the Guardians. We just seemed to click being friends when we worked together."_

_"When I had heard from Ethan you stepped down from being commander of the force, I was a bit startled. More so surprised when he told me you quit."_

_"Ami, you were a Commander?"_

_"During the mission to Rykros yes. And stepping down was their response. But this isn't the time or place to discuss that."_

_"You were on Rykros!"_

I knew how sensitive Emilia was about Rykros.

She died there, met Mika and had her life restored.

When I found out about that, I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

If the situation had been different that day, I might have been able to come to her.

Emilia never blamed me for that.

We didn't even know each other then.

_"I feel like I'm being backed into a corner...At any rate, I'm going back to Clad 6."_

_"Ami, wait!"_

Emilia kept trying to get everything out of me during the ride back, but I remained silent. I would explain to her when we got back, no earlier. The ride gave me some time to think. That female at GRM, she was holding back I think. I felt something more from her.

It was faint, but I had heard the voice of another during our fight.

_"Hey Ami?"_

_"I'm not telling anything until we get home."_

_"No it's not that right now."_

_"Right now?"_

_"Stop that, I'm getting distracted. Anyway, didn't you hear a guy's voice during that fight with the girl?"_

_"So you heard it too?"_

_"Yeah, you know what this means-"_

_"-yeah it seems like she's hosting an Ancient."_

I had thought that all the Ancients were gone after Kumhan.

I hope if it's true, this Ancient wasn't out for revenge.

We arrived back to Clad 6. The first thing we did was head straight to the office, where Crouch waited for us.

Crouch had finally came through and did the paperwork to officially adopt Emilia.

After what happened to the both of them in their lives, they needed each other.

_"So I heard your trip was a bust."_

_"How does news travel so fast?"_

_"That doesn't matter. Anyways, Ami I gots a client for you. Asked specifically for ya."_

_"Already? It's times like these that make me consider retiring."_

_"You're too young to retire."_

_"I think I'm a special case, considering everything."_

_"Hush. Your client's here."_

I really shouldn't have turned around.

_"Emilia Percival and Ami Tusakanova-Satomora correct?"_

_"W-w-what a minute! You're-!"_

_"Pipe down Emilia."_

_"But!"_

_"My name is Nagisa, a pleasure."_

Yeah. It seems my time here is going to get interesting again.

* * *

I think this is a good a place to stop. Ever since I started this, I've been harping on whether or not to do the Infinity storyline. If I don't that's fine, if I do I'll post it as a new story. *pokes poll in profile* I still have a few shorts to post up. But I'll upload those as a collection.

Thanks for reading this, it really has regained my confidence in posting on here again. Even to try branching out in other fandoms.


End file.
